El Crepúsculo de Emmett
by asallam1
Summary: Qué habría pasado si Emmett hubiera sido el soltero de la familia Cullen? Cómo habría cambiado Crepúsculo si el Oso se hubiera enamorado de Bella? Vamps.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Nueva historia! Es que estoy un poco bloqueada con las demás… pero no se preocupen, que ya se viene el final de Crimson Moon y continuaré escribiendo Beautiful Crazy y Sweet Moon.**

**Espero que les guste, es una idea que me intriga desde algún tiempo… qué habría pasado si Emmett hubiera sido el soltero de la familia? Cómo habría cambiado Crepúsculo si el Oso se hubiera enamorado de Bella?**

**Cariños!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 1**

Sometimes I get a feeling,

deep in my bones

Sometimes I get a feeling,

won't leave me alone

Sometimes I get a feeling,

Deep inside

it's such a feeling that my

love I can't hide

_She brings me love / Bad Company_

**Emmett POV**

Como cada día me preparé para ir al colegio después de otra noche de soledad; mientras las parejas que me rodeaban se retiraban a sus habitaciones a mí no me quedaba más alternativa que jugar videojuegos, cazar o entretenerme de la forma que pudiera hasta el amanecer.

Demonios! A veces deseaba que Rosalie y su maldito instinto maternal no me hubieran salvado de las garras del oso grizzli que me estaba por acabar… La eternidad es demasiado tiempo para pasarla en soledad. Ella tenía a su Edward, Alice tenía a Jasper y Carlisle a Esme, y yo no tenía nada más que los puntajes más altos que una consola de videojuegos pudiera ofrecer.

De pronto apareció Alice en la puerta de mi habitación, luciendo particularmente entusiasmada por algo y balanceándose de un lado para el otro de pura ansiedad.

-Hola Emm… es eso lo que vas a usar hoy? –Me preguntó apuntando a mi atuendo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí? –Le pregunté sabiendo que me obligaría a cambiarme por sea cual fuera la razón que la había traído a mi habitación tan excitada.

-Oh no! Te veo usando una camisa blanca y el sweater color caramelo… y sácate las zapatillas deportivas, hoy vas a usar los zapatos de cuero café que te compré el fin de semana pasado.

-Pero Alice! –Me quejé. Odiaba que me hiciera vestir como un caballerito.

-Pero nada, hoy es un día especial y quiero que luzcas bien –Me dijo sacando las prendas que quería que vistiera del closet.

-Y supongo que no me vas a decir por qué este día es tan especial? –Pregunté.

-Nop, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa –Respondió dejando la ropa sobre mi cama.

-Está bien… pero sólo por hoy! –Le dije enfurruñado. Era más fácil seguirle la corriente que tratar de discutir con ella.

Me vestí rápidamente y bajé a reunirme con los demás que me esperaban en el living.

-Emmett no va a ir con nosotros en el Volvo –Anunció Alice –Va a usar su Jeep así es que podemos partir sin él.

-O…kay –Dije yo. Generalmente tratábamos de usar el Volvo por ser el más inconspicuo de nuestros autos, y mi Jeep definitivamente llamaba la atención.

-Nos vemos Emm! –Dijo Alice y saltó a los brazos de Jasper quién la agarró en el aire y la besó apasionadamente. Puaj! Exhibicionistas!

Conduje el camino a la escuela a solas, pensando en que tal vez me vendría bien una temporada en Alaska. Al menos ahí no me sentiría tan sólo, estando rodeado de tres súcubos. Había pasado buenos tiempos con esas chicas, el sexo era definitivamente divertido y Kate, Irina y Tanya no tenían miedo a experimentar, pero era algo totalmente vacío, y yo quería encontrar a mi pareja tal como lo habían hecho todos en mi familia.

Al llegar a la escuela el estacionamiento estaba repleto, y debí aparcar lejos de la entrada. No me importó, aunque ese día llovía porque demonios! Soy un vampiro! Un poco de agua no me produciría un resfrío.

En mi camino a la puerta del colegio noté una camioneta casi tan vieja como yo, de color rojo desvaído y óxido en algunas partes. No pude evitar ver el humor de la situación… a qué pobre chico le habrían cargado semejante presente?

Luego entré al edificio y me encontré con Jasper en los casilleros. Él me miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia que me dijo que él sabía el secreto de Alice y me cabreó más aún.

-Y entonces? –Le pregunté –Me vas a decir por qué estoy disfrazado de caballerito?

-Nooop –Respondió marcando su jodido acento texano y me dio la espalda para entrar a nuestra primera clase, biología.

La mañana pasó sin grandes incidentes excepto por el revuelo que había causado el hecho de que la hija del jefe de policía comenzaba las clases ese día, y todos murmuraban sobre ella refiriéndose a si era bonita, a su ropa y hasta a su roñosa camioneta. Aparentemente ella era la dueña de la antigüedad aparcada fuera de la escuela.

Al salir del salón Alice me estaba esperando y casi vibraba de energía contenida.

-Alice, me vas a decir de una maldita vez qué va a pasar hoy? –Exclamé.

-No! –Dijo abrazándome y depositando un beso en mi mejilla –Estoy tan feliz por ti!

-Ok, vamos a "almorzar"… -Dije resignado. Nos unimos a Rosalie y Edward que me dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice (claro, Edward habría leído la mente del duende y le habría contado las noticias a Rosalie) y entramos a casino.

Como siempre que los Cullen en pleno entraban a un lugar, se produjeron unos segundos de silencio, que nosotros ignoramos lo mejor que pudimos.

Pero de pronto un murmullo llegó a mis oídos

-Quienes son esos? –Preguntó una suave voz.

-Esos son los Cullen –Respondió Jessica Stanley, una desagradable chica que se me había ofrecido casi abiertamente en varias ocasiones y que había tenido suerte de no encontrarme hambriento esos días, o la habría dado de baja por insoportable.

-Son hermanos? –Preguntó la primera voz.

-El grandote es Emmett, la chica de pelo corto Alice y el chico de pelo cobrizo es Edward y son hermanos, adoptados por el doctor Cullen –Explicó otra chica –Los rubios son Jasper y Rosalie Hale, son mellizos y son pareja de Edward y Alice.

-Y viven todos juntos en la mansión de los Cullen! –Exclamó Jessica entusiasmada por el chisme.

-Vaya –Dijo la primera voz mientras nos sentábamos en nuestra mesa habitual, lejos de los demás.

-Edward qué te pasa? –Preguntó Rosalie, y todos nos giramos a mirarlo. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y se agarraba el puente de la nariz como si le doliera la cabeza.

-No puedo… no puedo leer nada en ella, es como si no estuviera ahí –Explicó furioso. Para Edward era importantísimo su don para interactuar con los demás.

-La chica nueva? –Pregunté interesado y me volteé para buscarla con la mirada. La encontré de inmediato y ella también miraba hacia nuestra mesa. En cuanto me vio mirándola escondió su rostro ruborizado tras una cortina de su cabello, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde. Nuestros ojos se habían cruzado y al ver sus profundos ojos color chocolate me sentí morir un poco. Era hermosa, de una forma poco tradicional, frágil y delicada nada evidente como Rosalie, pero infinitamente más interesante… no pude apartar la mirada de ella.

-Yay! –Exclamó Alice aplaudiendo, sacándome de mi sopor. Los demás me miraban con sonrisas entre felices y condescendientes, y entonces todo hizo click en mi cabeza.

-Ella es…? –Pregunté suavemente a Alice que asentía furiosamente.

-Tu alma gemela! Siiiiii! –Dijo dando brinquitos en su asiento.

-Estás segura? –Dije volviendo a mirar a la chica nueva.

-Absolutamente, sólo tienes que conocerla y se van a enamorar… -Dijo con ojos soñadores.

-Mierda! –Exclamé. Por fin la había encontrado, y quién se lo habría imaginado? Resultaba ser una humana de 17 años que ni siquiera estaba en mi grado sino un curso más abajo… Ahora que lo sabía no podía esperar para conocerla… sería perfecta para mí como Esme lo era para Carlisle? O Alice para Jasper? O, de una extraña manera, Rosalie para Edward? –Voy a hablar con ella! –Exclamé.

-No! No puedes! La asustarías! –Exclamó inmediatamente Alice.

-Hay algo extraño en ella –Dijo Edward mirándola con desconfianza.

-Qué tiene de extraño? Apuesto que es perfecta! –Dije mirando a mi alma gemela.

-No puedo leer su mente –Respondió como si eso fuera un defecto –Cómo sabremos si podemos confiar en ella?

-Podemos… -Dijo Alice firmemente –Además Bella va a ser mi mejor amiga!

-Bella? –Pregunté saboreando su nombre… y me gustó.

-Yo no me entusiasmaría tanto con una chica con la que ni has hablado –Dijo Edward ganándose un codazo en las costillas de parte de Rosalie y miradas de fastidio del resto. Por qué siempre tenía que ser un aguafiestas?

-Cómo la voy a conocer entonces? –Pregunté a Alice –No nos vamos a encontrar nunca en esta escuela!

-Edward te la podría presentar –Sugirió Alice –Están juntos en biología… Pero se me ocurrió una manera mucho más romántica!

-Y eso sería… -Dije ansioso. No veía razón para esperar, simplemente cruzaría el casino y la invitaría a salir. Si era de verdad mi alma gemela no me rechazaría verdad?

-Yo me voy a encargar de que Bella e demore un poco en salir para despejar el estacionamiento. La camioneta de Bella va a fallar, de eso se va a encargar Rosalie, y entonces apareces tú y salvas el día ofreciéndole llevarla a su casa!

-Ok, me parece un buen plan –Aprobé. Con tal de conocerla ese mismo día no me importaban los detalles. Y que suerte que la noche anterior hubiera salido a cazar si tendría a una humana en mi Jeep… mi control era bueno, pero no quería testearlo con mi chica.

Las siguiente dos clases fueron un infierno… el tiempo parecía no pasar lo suficientemente rápido y quebré varios lápices azotándolos contra la mesa. Le gustaría yo a Bella inmediatamente? O la asustaría? Soy jodidamente grande, suelo asustar a la gente, y ni siquiera los profesores se atreven a mirarme a los ojos, mucho menos los otros alumnos.

Finalmente sonó el timbre marcando el fin de mi última clase, y yo corrí a velocidad humana hacia el estacionamiento. Poco a poco se comenzó a vaciar hasta que quedaron unos pocos autos, y de pronto apareció ella, Bella… y venía furiosa!

La vi subirse a su camioneta y tratar de hacerla partir, pero como estaba planeado, la camioneta no partió. Lo intentó varias veces, golpeó el volante y se bajó para patear un neumático, descargando toda su ira en el pedazo de chatarra que era su vehículo, haciéndome reír con ganas en el proceso.

Entonces me pareció que era hora de ofrecer mi ayuda como un caballero andante.

Caminé hacia ella que seguía dándome la espalda y tuve la oportunidad de examinar su cuerpo. Era de estatura media, 1.70 mts aproximadamente, tal vez un poco menos. Era delgada pero tenía unas deliciosas curvas justo en los lugares precisos, y un culito… Mmmmmh… delicioso, no pude esperar a tener mis manos en él.

-Hola –Le dije con mi voz menos amenazadora –Algún problema?

-Oh! Demonios! Me asustaste! –Dijo girándose y encontrándose de frente a mi pecho. Subió los ojos lentamente hasta mi rostro y aspiró violentamente. Yo aproveché de analizar su rostro, encontrándolo perfecto en cada detalle, incluso las pecas desparramadas sobre su pequeña naricita y su labio inferior más regordete que el superior, ideal para ser lamido y succionado.

-Lo siento! –Le dije levantando las manos al aire.

-Oh está bien, estaba concentrada en este pedazo de chatarra… -Dijo enrojeciendo y apuntando a su camioneta.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo? –Pregunté ansioso –Mi nombre es Emmett Cullen –Dije extendiéndole la mano –Estoy en último año.

-Bella Swan, en mi penúltimo año –Dijo y estiró su mano hacia mí. Y entonces se produjo… el primer roce… lo sentí como si miles de voltios se descargaran en mi piel, sentí mariposas, si! mariposas en el estómago y la vi abrir los ojos enormemente, por lo que ella lo debe haber sentido también.

-Y? –Le dije como para quitarle importancia a lo sucedido – necesitas de un caballero andante?

-El caballero sabe reparar motores? –Preguntó escéptica.

-No exactamente… –Le dije una pequeña mentirita blanca. Todos en la casa sabíamos de mecánica excepto Esme que nunca había sentido inclinación a aprender –Pero te puedo llevar adonde me lo pidas! –Agregué apuntando a mi Jeep.

-_Eso_ es lo que conduces? –Preguntó mirando el Jeep con respeto.

-Qué esperabas? –Le pregunté –Un volvo plateado? –Nunca perdía ocasión de burlarme de la elección de Edward -Soy un chico grande, necesito un auto grande.

-Mmmmmh… -Pareció debatirse entre lo que quería y lo que le habían enseñado… a nunca subirse al auto de un extraño.

-Te juro que no te voy a hacer daño y que te voy a dejar en tu casa sin más. Si no quieres no tienes ni que hablarme! –Le dije sonriéndole mi mejor sonrisa, con hoyuelos y todo.

-Está bien! –Dijo ella dándole una última patada a su camioneta, luego sacó su mochila y cerró la puerta lista para seguirme.

-Perfecto! –Dije entusiasmado, y no pude evitar tocarla en la base de la espalda para dirigirla hacia mi Jeep, la tentación era demasiado fuerte. Ella se tensó un segundo, enrojeció un montón, mordió su labio, pero no dijo nada. Yo le abrí la puerta y la tomé de la cintura para ayudar a subir a la cabina… mis dedos rozaron un trozo de la suave piel de su estómago y la misma electricidad del primer toque volvió a afectarnos.

Ella me miró a los ojos tímidamente y me preguntó

-Tú también lo sentiste?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo continuaré en base a la respuesta que tenga de ustedes, así es que a opinar!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos! Mil gracias por la recepción de esta historia, ustedes son la gasolina que impulsa mi motor creativo, así es que aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno!**

**Continúen por favor dándome sus consejos y opiniones, que me ayudan a escribir más rápido y mejor.**

**Mil abrazos de Emmett!**

**Cariños,**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Ella me miró a los ojos tímidamente y me preguntó_

_-Tú también lo sentiste? _

**Capítulo 2**

Love is strong

And you're so sweet

You make me hard

You make me weak

Love is strong

And you're so sweet

And some day, babe

We got to meet

_Love is Strong / Rolling Stones_

**Emmett POV**

-Si –Le dije mirándola con intensidad. Ahí sentada en la camioneta estaba exactamente a mi altura. Sería tan fácil inclinarme y besarla… Pero me contuve a duras penas. No, no era el momento.

-Qué… qué es? –Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Es… somos… tú y yo juntos… -Le dije sinceramente balbuceando de nervios ante su reacción.

-Pero no te conozco! –Dijo ella aún más ruborizada.

-Conozcámonos entonces –Le dije envalentonado –Quieres salir a una cita conmigo?

-Una cita? –Preguntó sorprendida y luego mordiéndose el labio, pensativa.

-Una cita… podemos ir a comer y al cine, o lo que tú quieras… -Ofrecí.

-Pero… por qué querrías tú salir conmigo? –Preguntó, y odié la poca confianza que tenía en sí misma.

-Porque eres preciosa, tienes sentido del humor y compartimos esa extraña electricidad –Le dije muriéndome por besarla.

-Cómo sabes que tengo sentido del humor? –Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Para conducir ese pedazo de chatarra TIENES que tener sentido del humor –Respondí –Y entonces… salimos?

-Partamos por llevarme a casa, ok? –Preguntó. Yo asentí decepcionado, cerré su puerta y rodeé el Jeep para subir al asiento del conductor.

Conduje en silencio y ambos parecíamos incómodos. Así no era como se suponía que las cosas se desenvolverían para mí… Alice tenía fe en mí, demonios!

-Bella…

-Emmett… -Dijimos al mismo tiempo al llegar a su casa.

-Tú primero –Me dijo ella.

-Vas a reconsiderar lo de la cita? –Pregunté con el corazón en la mano.

-No hay nada que considerar… si me gustaría salir contigo… -Dijo mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas.

-De verdad? –Pregunté entusiasmado.

-De verdad… -Respondió ella tomando su mochila.

-Este viernes? A las 7? –Pregunté ansioso por que pasara pronto la semana.

-Perfecto –Respondió ella.

-Ahora tú –Le dije –Qué me ibas a preguntar?

-Oh… es que no te di indicaciones para llegar a mi casa –Dijo mordiéndose el labio –Pero aquí estamos…

-Bella, todos en el pueblo saben dónde vive el Jefe de Policía –Expliqué.

-Oh… claro… pueblo chico…

-…Infierno grande –Terminé por ella. Bella me sonrió y se acercó para besar mi rostro en señal de despedida. Por un momento quise girar mi rostro para besarla en la boca, pero me contuve no queriendo arruinar las cosas.

Al acercarse pude oler mejor su sangre, su aliento y su cuerpo, y mi garganta ardió y mi cuerpo reaccionó, pero me obligué a quedarme perfectamente quieto. Sus labios rozaron brevemente mi mejilla y la oí inspirar profundamente. Yo la afectaba tanto como ella a mí.

-Nos vemos… –Dijo ella deslizándose del asiento del Jeep hacia el suelo.

-Hasta mañana… -Dije comenzando a extrañarla desde ese momento.

…oOo…

Al llegar a casa Alice me esperaba en la puerta del garaje para saber cómo me había ido. Al ver mi sonrisa se puso a aplaudir y a dar saltitos, excitada y feliz por mí.

-Y…? –Preguntó.

-Para qué preguntas si ya sabes? –La increpé en broma.

-Oh Emm, quiero detalles! –Dijo poniendo ojillos de gato con botas.

-La llevé a casa y conseguí una cita para el viernes! –Exclamé contento, había logrado mi objetivo.

-Oh Emm, lo sabía tuve una visión de ustedes divirtiéndose en Port Ángeles pero no supe cuándo sería –Dijo abrazándome –Estoy tan feliz por ti!

-Vamos enana, déjame entrar a la casa –Le dije, ansioso por conocer la reacción del resto de la familia.

-Oh sí, tenemos una reunión en el comedor en 5 minutos! –Me gritó mientras yo subía las escaleras. Llegué a mi dormitorio y dejé mi mochila tirada en el suelo y me recosté en la cama por unos minutos y cerré los ojos pensando en ella… Bella… Esa mañana había amanecido solo en el mundo y ahora existía Bella en mi vida, junto con un nuevo propósito… conquistarla.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente y me dirigí al comedor, donde estaban ya todos sentados. Sólo faltaba yo… tal vez mis ensoñaciones tomaron más de 5 minutos? Naaaaah debe ser que son todos extra puntuales.

-Gracias por unírtenos Emmett –Dijo Carlisle.

-Gracias por invitarme –Respondí con ironía mientras me sentaba.

-Ok, podemos comenzar. Nos hemos reunido todos porque Alice me dijo que habías encontrado a tu alma gemela… es eso verdad? –Dijo Carlisle sin dar rodeos.

-Sí papá, es verdad -Respondí.

-Oh Emmett, eso es maravilloso! –Exclamó Esme tomando mi mano a través de la mesa –Cuéntanos, cómo es ella?

-Eeeeehm… tiene el cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos color chocolate, piel muy blanca, ya parece una de nosotros, y se sonroja muy a menudo –Dije sin saber qué más agregar.

-Cómo se llama, querido? –Preguntó Esme con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Se llama Bella Swan –Contesté.

-Swan, como la hija del Jefe de la Policía Swan? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-Exactamente –Respondí.

-Vaya, eso complica las cosas… -Dijo Carlisle –Dime hijo, cómo pretendes afrontar el asunto?

-Pretendo salir con ella el viernes y hacerla mi novia. De ahí en adelante no lo he pensado todavía –Dije poniéndome un poco a la defensiva.

-Típico Emmett –Murmuró Rosalie –Vas a hacer que nos descubran a todos y nos vamos a tener que mudar!

-Y qué quieres que haga? Que deje pasar a mi alma gemela para ahorrarte a ti los inconvenientes? –Pregunté cabreado.

-Nadie quiere eso hijo –Dijo Carlisle conciliador –Pero tenemos que pensar en un plan, después de todo estamos hablando del destino de toda la familia…

-No lo sé! No tengo un plan, no tengo nada… Ni siquiera la conozco, pero la necesito… Ustedes no saben lo que es pasar la vida en soledad… -Dije derrotado.

-Qué ves, Alice? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-Oh aún faltan demasiadas decisiones por ser tomadas, pero tengo la impresión de que todo irá bien…

-No podemos basarnos en tus "impresiones", Alice –Dijo Edward.

-Vaya, gracias hermano! –Le dije –Pensé que estarían todos contentos por mí, pero veo que no es así –Dije parándome de la mesa.

-Hey Emmett! No seas injusto! –Dijo Rosalie –Sólo queremos lo que es mejor para la familia!

-Y qué hay de lo que es mejor para mí? –Pregunté.

-Si los Volturi se enteran de que tienes una novia humana estamos todos muertos –Dijo Edward.

-Qué demonios tienes en contra de ella? –Le pregunté.

-Nada… es sólo que… huele demasiado bien… -Dijo mirándose las manos.

-Edward? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-Lo siento, pero creo que ella es mi cantante… -Admitió. Un rugido feral salió de mi pecho y me lancé sobre él.

Edward pudo leer mis pensamientos justo a tiempo y se escapó por debajo de la mesa mientras Rosalie se subía a mi espalda para tratar detenerme. Todos gritaban y se formó un caos hasta que Carlisle gritó

-Suficiente! Edward, si es verdad que la chica es tu cantante vamos a enviarte una temporada a Alaska mientras resolvemos las cosas…

-Ah no! –Gritó Rosalie –Edward sólo entre esas súcubos no! Yo voy con él!

-Bien, por supuesto, Rosalie va con Edward. Eso resuelve uno de los problemas. Ahora Emmett, tienes que pensar en qué vas a decirle a Bella, porque seguro que va a notar cosas raras en ti… nuestra temperatura corporal, nuestra piel de granito… merecerá la pena el arriesgarnos a decirle la verdad?

-Por qué no me dejan salir con ella, conocerla, y entonces preocuparnos de lo que pueda suceder? –Pregunté cabreado. Yo sólo quería una oportunidad de estar con mi chica, pero mi hermano quería comérsela y mi familia ya estaba poniendo trabas a nuestra relación. Me sentí deprimido.

-Aaaaw Emm, no te pongas así, yo sé que todo saldrá bien, es más, Bella será mi mejor amiga. Mañana al almuerzo llévala a nuestra mesa y preséntanosla. Jazzy y yo vamos a cazar ahora para que no hayan tentaciones y listo, asunto arreglado!

-De verdad? –Pregunté recuperando mi buen humor.

-De verdad –Confirmó mi hermana favorita.

-Y Emmett, recuerda que esta es tu casa y nosotros somos tu familia… Tráela cuando quieras, me encantaría conocerla –Dijo Esme.

-Bien, si no hay más que discutir, se acaba la reunión –Dijo Carlisle –Cuándo pretenden partir ustedes dos? –Preguntó a Edward y Rosalie.

-Apenas empaquemos –Respondió Edward. Rosalie se limitó a asentir y tomados de la mano abandonaron la habitación.

…oOo…

Esa noche salí a cazar para estar seguro de que la necesidad de sangre no sería abrumadora al estar con Bella y pasé el resto de la noche en mi cama haciendo planes para nuestra cita del viernes.

Al día siguiente por la mañana se me ocurrió que el coche de Bella seguía en el estacionamiento de la escuela, por lo que me vestí apresuradamente en mi ropa de todos los días (antes de que la enana fashionista me pudiera atrapar) y partí a su casa.

Al llegar vi que la patrulla del Jefe Swan ya no estaba, lo que probablemente significaba que Bella estaría sola en casa. Puse atención y pude escuchar su corazón bombeando solitario… me gustó ese sonido… me bajé del Jeep y toqué la puerta.

Se escuchó un golpe dentro de la casa y una maldición contenida, un "Auch!" y la puerta se abrió.

-Eh… Emmett! –Exclamó sorprendida.

-Hola, pensé en llevarte al colegio hoy, ya que tu camioneta está muerta en mitad del estacionamiento… -La saludé. Se veía hermosa, recién duchada el aroma de su cuerpo se intensificaba, su cabello mojado se pegaba en mechones en su rostro y un hermoso rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

-Oh… gracias!... había pensado llamar a un taxi… pero no hay taxis en Forks… me salvaste de la caminata… pasa! –Me dijo mientras me dejaba el espacio libre para entrar.

Su casa era sencilla, pero estaba limpia y tenía toques hogareños aquí y allá. Yo me quedé parado en el living mientras ella se movió hacia la cocina, desde donde me ofreció algo para comer.

-No gracias, ya desayuné –Le contesté pensando en el lince y el lobo que había drenado esa madrugada.

-Ok, no me demoro nada, me lavo los dientes y estoy lista! –Exclamó y subió las escaleras de a dos en dos, tropezando con el penúltimo escalón y golpeándose la rodilla.

-Estás bien? –Pregunté preocupado.

-Bien –Respondió ella roja como un tomate. Me sonrió y se encerró en el baño mascullando "estúpida, estúpida". No me gustó su reacción. Era patosa, lo que era gracioso, pero no estúpida, y no me gustaba que se tratara mal a sí misma. Tendríamos que trabajar en su autoestima.

Esperé unos minutos y pronto ya la tenía a mi lado. Le tomé la mano y le dije

-Lista?

-Lista… -Respondió con el corazón acelerado. La electricidad y mariposas seguían ahí, y ella no se retiró.

-Vamos entonces –Dije tomando su mochila.

Al llegar junto al Jeep la ayudé a subir nuevamente pero esta vez su cintura estaba cubierta por una camiseta térmica, por lo que no pude sentir su piel. No me importó, ya que al subir al asiento del conductor volví a tomar su cálida mano en la mía.

-Tienes las manos heladas – Comentó ella cubriendo mi mano con sus dos manitas, tratando de darles su calor.

-Mala circulación –Respondí automáticamente la mentira que usaba la familia –Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dispara.

-Por qué saliste tan enojada del colegio ayer? Qué hizo que salieras tarde?

-Oh… eso… -Respondió –Alguien me dejó encerrada en el baño… -Me dijo claramente avergonzada. Así es que ese había sido el plan de Alice! No pude evitar una carcajada –Hey! –Me dijo golpeando suavemente mi mano, pero sin soltarla.

-Lo siento, pero tienes que admitirlo… es un poco gracioso -Dije imaginándomela encerrada y cabreada.

-Supongo, si no eres el encerrado… -Dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

El resto del camino nos mantuvimos en silencio, pero manteniendo el contacto de nuestras manos. Demasiado pronto llegamos a la escuela, donde me estacioné al lado de su camioneta.

Me bajé rápidamente del Jeep para ayudarla a descender, y tener la oportunidad de tomarla nuevamente por la cintura. Ella se deslizó del asiento rozando mi cuerpo y quedó atrapada entre el vehículo y yo. Nos miramos a los ojos y ella se mordió el labio deliciosamente. Su aroma a fresias me estaba volviendo loco, y toda precaución se fue por la ventana… me incliné para besarla y ella se puso de puntillas, como si estuviera bajo un encantamiento, sin voluntad propia.

Simplemente el rozar de sus labios con los míos fue maravilloso, aspiré su aliento cálido y tomé su labio inferior entre los míos. Bella emitió un gemido y yo debí contenerme para no restregar mi erección contra su frágil cuerpo. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y dejó de respirar, por lo que me asusté y me retiré lentamente, apoyando mi frente en la suya.

-Respira, Bella –Dije sonriendo.

Ella inspiró profundamente un par de veces y me miró a través de sus largas pestañas.

-Wow… -Dijo sonriendo.

-Wow –Repetí yo. Le tomé la mano y su mochila y nos dirigimos a la escuela.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=capítulos muy seguidos como este!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, aquí les tengo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Mil gracias por su apoyo y por la excelente respuesta que he tenido de parte de mis viejos (y nuevos) lectores. Siempre saben cómo poner una sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**Los dejo aquí con el primer Bella POV, me pareció que ella también tiene derecho a contar su lado de la historia. Pero no se preocupen, que a partir de este cap. comenzamos a avanzar más rápido en la historia.**

**Mil besos.**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 3**

Like an apple on a tree

Hiding out behind the leaves

I was difficult to reach

But you picked me

Like a shell upon a beach

Just another pretty piece

It was difficult to see

But you picked me

Yeah, you picked me

_You picked me / A Fine Frenzy_

**Bella POV**

Llegar a Forks había sido un enorme cambio, no sólo de escenario, sino de forma de vida.

Vivir con mi padre sería toda una aventura considerando que nunca pasé más de 2 semanas seguidas con él desde que tengo 2 años… pero el cambio era necesario, ya que Renée necesitaba vivir su relación de pareja con Phil y no sería yo la que se interpusiera entre ellos.

El primer día de escuela me levanté temprano, ya que la fuerte lluvia azotando el tejado me despertó. Como había previsto, este sería un enorme proceso de acostumbramiento…

Me vestí de manera sencilla, con jeans ajustados, una camiseta y una blusa sobre ella. Al no tener suficiente ropa abrigada tendría que recurrir a las capas de ropa para mantenerme calentita en el duro invierno de Washington.

Antes de salir de casa me comí una barra energética, me lavé los dientes, me puse mi chaqueta más abrigadora, y tomando las llaves de mi "nueva" camioneta, partí a estrenar mi vehículo.

En cuanto hice partir el motor un rugido ensordecedor se hizo sentir y aunque amaba a Charlie por haberme comprado mi primer auto, no pude menos que dudar de su juicio pensando que la camioneta tenía claramente sus días contados.

Llegué al colegio y como siempre que eres la nueva tuve que pasar por la oficina para que me dieran mi mapa del campus y otros papeles… Luego no faltó el chico que quiso pasarse de listo llevándome a mis clases, y las chicas que quisieron ser amables dirigiéndome la palabra. Yo sólo quería pasar desapercibida como lo había hecho en Phenix toda mi vida, pero en esta nueva escuela me había convertido en una especie de "celebridad".

Al entrar a la cafetería a almorzar, un par de chicas me hicieron señas para que me sentara en su mesa con ellas. Sus nombres eran Jessica y Ángela, y habían sido de las pocas que se habían atrevido a hablarme

Mientras masticaba un trozo de pizza y escuchaba vagamente lo que me decía Jessica sobre una salida de compras a Port Ángeles, de pronto se hizo el silencio en la cafetería por unos segundos, y todas las cabezas se giraron hacia un grupo de chicos y chicas excepcionalmente hermosos que venían entrando. Me imaginé que como en todas las escuelas, éste sería el grupo de "los populares".

Pero extrañamente, en vez de saludar o sonreír al resto, pagaron por su comida y se sentaron solos en la mesa más alejada de los demás.

Los miré atontada por su belleza tal como parecían hacerlo todos el resto del alumnado, notando la extrema blancura de su piel, las ojeras amoratadas bajo sus ojos y sus ojos… eran dorados? Por la distancia no lo pude determinar…

Eran dos parejas y un chico enorme, debía medir 1.90 mts o algo así, era guapísimo y tenía el cabello corto, castaño y levemente rizado. Se veía extrañamente solitario en su grupo.

Sin darme cuenta de que era yo quién hablaba, pregunté

-Quienes son esos? –Murmuré

-Esos son los Cullen –Respondió Jessica, contenta de haber recuperado mi atención.

-Son hermanos? –Pregunté curiosa.

-El grandote es Emmett, la chica de pelo corto Alice y el chico de pelo cobrizo es Edward y son hermanos, adoptados por el doctor Cullen –Explicó Ángela –Los rubios son Jasper y Rosalie Hale, son mellizos y son pareja de Edward y Alice.

-Y viven todos juntos en la mansión de los Cullen! –Exclamó Jessica entusiasmada por el chisme.

-Vaya –Dije yo mientras ellos depositaban sus bandejas en su mesa y se sentaban.

Los miré un poco más… ninguno de ellos parecía estar comiendo, pero en cambio parecían ensimismados en una conversación. Entonces mis ojos se toparon con los del grandote, Emmett, y me di vuelta inmediatamente, roja como un tomate por haber sido capturada espiando. Y algo pasó dentro de mí… fue como si al cruzarse nuestras miradas algo se hubiera derretido un poco en mi corazón… Lo que me faltaba! Un enamoramiento adolescente irremediablemente no correspondido!

Afortunadamente Jessica siguió con su charla inocua y pude tratar de concentrarme en otra cosa, aunque los ojos de Emmett estaban clavados en mi mente.

Poco después sonó el timbre y fue hora de ir a biología. El señor Banner me hizo sentarme en el único puesto libre, junto a Edward Cullen. Yo pensaba tratar de vencer mi timidez y saludarlo, pero en cuanto me acerqué él se alejó y se cubrió la nariz como si yo apestara.

Disimuladamente me olí el cabello y pude comprobar que olía como siempre a mi champú de toda la vida, por lo que decidí preguntarle cuál era su problema al término de clases.

Pasó la hora y él se mantuvo en una rígida postura lo más alejado de mí que le fue posible, y segundos antes de que sonara el timbre se paró y salió del salón, dejándome con las ganas de enfrentarlo.

Me levanté profundamente ofendida y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, gimnasia, y como siempre, fui una patosa y terminé golpeando a un chico en la cabeza con mi raqueta de bádminton. Me senté el resto de la clase.

Al terminar nos tocó ir a las duchas y luego decidí ir al baño a hacer pis antes de irme a casa. Pero mientras yo me encontraba en el cubículo haciendo mis necesidades a alguien le pareció muy gracioso encerrarme por fuera, por lo que no pude salir hasta que me decidí a hacerlo por debajo del cubículo, arrastrándome por el suelo, que afortunadamente se veía limpio.

Me lavé bien las manos y la cara y salí furiosa del edificio hacia el estacionamiento, que ya estaba casi vacío.

Me subí a mi camioneta y traté de hacerla partir… y como era de esperarse la maldita camioneta no partió.

Golpeé el volante descargando las frustraciones del día en ese gesto, y cuando no fue suficiente, me bajé y pateé el neumático. Grrrrrrr! Maldita camioneta, ahora tendría que caminar bajo la lluvia hasta mi casa!

De pronto una profunda voz masculina me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Hola –Me dijo –Algún problema?

-Oh! Demonios! Me asustaste! –Dije girándome para encontrarme de frente con el pecho de un hombre tremendamente alto. Subí los ojos hasta su rostro y cuál no sería mi sorpresa al comprobar que se trataba de no otro que del mismísimo Emmett Cullen. Aspiré violentamente. Era más hermoso aún de cerca y no supe qué decir, más aún cuando me sentí enrojecer.

-Lo siento! –Me dijo levantando las manos al aire.

-Oh está bien, estaba concentrada en este pedazo de chatarra… -Dije apuntando a mi camioneta.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo? –Preguntó –Mi nombre es Emmett Cullen –Dijo extendiéndome la mano –Estoy en último año.

-Bella Swan, en mi penúltimo año –Dijo y estiré mi mano hacia él. Y entonces se produjo lo más extraordinario. Al rozar la fría piel de sus manos sentí como si un golpe de electricidad azotara mi cuerpo y miles de mariposas bailaran en mi interior. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente pero no dije nada… él pareció no sentirlo.

-Y? –Me dijo sacándome de mi estupor – necesitas de un caballero andante?

-El caballero sabe reparar motores? –Pregunté escéptica. Con la ropa que vestía simplemente no me lo imaginé lleno de grasa.

-No exactamente… –Me dijo y se me vino el alma al suelo otra vez –Pero te puedo llevar adonde me lo pidas! –Agregó apuntando a un enorme Jeep blanco estacionado varios metros más allá.

-Eso es lo que conduces? –Pregunté impresionada con el tamaño del vehículo.

-Qué esperabas? Un volvo plateado? –Preguntó risueño, como acordándose de una broma personal -Soy un chico grande, necesito un auto grande.

-Mmmmmh… -Me debatí entre subir o no al auto de un desconocido, aunque ese desconocido fuera el chico que me había deslumbrado aún antes de dirigirme la palabra…

-Te juro que no te voy a hacer daño y que te voy a dejar en tu casa sin más. Si no quieres no tienes ni que hablarme! –Me dijo sonriendo una sonrisa perfecta, con hoyuelos y todo.

-Está bien! –Dije dándole una última patada a mi camioneta, saqué mis cosas y cerré el vehículo por si a alguien se le ocurría intentar robárselo… Há!

-Perfecto! –Dijo entusiasmado, y me dirigió tocándome levemente en la base de la espalda. Yo me tensé un segundo, nunca un chico me había puesto las manos encima, pero decidí relajarme y disfrutar de lo que la vida me ofrecía. Él me abrió la puerta del Jeep y al ser el vehículo tan alto, me ayudó a subir tomándome de la cintura. Mi camiseta se subió exponiendo un trozo de la piel de mi estómago la misma electricidad del primer toque volvió a afectarme.

Yo lo miré a los ojos tímidamente y sin saber cómo ni de adonde saqué valor y le pregunté

-Tú también lo sentiste?

-Si –Le dijo mirándome intensamente… sus ojos eran dorados como el caramelo líquido, y sentí que podía perderme en ellos.

-Qué… qué es? –Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Es… somos… tú y yo juntos… -Balbuceó. Me pareció tierno verlo tan grandote y balbuceante!

-Pero no te conozco! –Dije aún más ruborizada.

-Conozcámonos entonces –Me dijo sin más –Quieres salir a una cita conmigo?

-Una cita? –Pregunté sorprendida y me mordí el labio, pensativa.

-Una cita… podemos ir a comer y al cine, o lo que tú quieras… -Continuó.

-Pero… por qué querrías tú salir conmigo? –Verbalicé mis preocupaciones. Por qué un dios griego querría salir conmigo?

-Porque eres preciosa, tienes sentido del humor y compartimos esa extraña electricidad –Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cómo sabes que tengo sentido del humor? –Pregunté aguantándome la risa.

-Para conducir ese pedazo de chatarra TIENES que tener sentido del humor –Respondió –Y entonces… salimos?

-Partamos por llevarme a casa, ok? –Pregunté. Él asintió decepcionado, cerró mi puerta y rodeó el Jeep para subir al asiento del conductor.

Condujo en silencio y ambos parecíamos incómodos. Maldita sea! Por qué rechacé esa cita? _Por favor, pregúntame de nuevo!_

-Bella…

-Emmett… -Dijimos al mismo tiempo al llegar a mi casa.

-Tú primero –Le dije.

-Vas a reconsiderar lo de la cita? –Preguntó luciendo ansioso, como si de verdad le importara.

-No hay nada que considerar… si me gustaría salir contigo… -Dije mirándolo tímidamente.

-De verdad? –Preguntó entusiasmado. Su entusiasmo era contagioso.

-De verdad… -Respondí tomando mi mochila y sonriendo.

-Este viernes? A las 7? –Preguntó.

-Perfecto –Respondí sin poder creer mi buena suerte.

-Ahora tú –Me dijo –Qué me ibas a preguntar?

-Oh… es que no te di indicaciones para llegar a mi casa –Dije mordiéndome el labio –Pero aquí estamos…

-Bella, todos en el pueblo saben dónde vive el Jefe de Policía –Explicó.

-Oh… claro… -Dije sintiéndome como una idiota -pueblo chico…

-…Infierno grande –Terminó por mí. Me acerqué más confiada esta vez para besar su besar su mejilla en señal de despedida. Él se mantuvo inusualmente quieto y yo pude oler su deliciosa esencia a medida que me acercaba a él y disfrutar de las sensaciones que me produjeron besar su helado rostro.

-Nos vemos… –Dije deslizándome del asiento del Jeep hacia el suelo, rezando para no caerme de bruces frente a él.

-Hasta mañana… -Dijo haciendo partir el Jeep.

Yo corrí a abrir la puerta y entré a casa.

…oOo…

Esa tarde la pasé como en un ensueño. Al no tener con quién compartir mi felicidad me tuve que conformar con cocinar para Charlie una deliciosa cena y cantar alrededor del living escuchando mi ipod a todo volumen.

Esa noche soñé con Emmett, imaginándome cómo sería nuestra cita, y escenarios en los que yo sabría exactamente qué decir sin quedar como una completa idiota.

…oOo…

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano y Charlie se ofreció a llevarme al colegio en su radio patrulla, pero me negué diciéndole que una amiga me recogería. Era mejor que el prospecto de llegar al colegio en medio de la parafernalia de un auto con luces en el techo…

Me demoré largo rato en decidir que me pondría, hasta que finalmente me decidí por jeans ajustados, una camiseta térmica y mi chaqueta del día anterior.

Mientras estaba en la cocina lavando los platos escuché que tocaban la puerta, y resbalé y me golpeé en el codo.

-Auch! –Exclamé maldiciendo mi torpeza interiormente.

Abrí la puerta y no lo pude creer… ahí estaba él… el hombre de mis sueños…

-Eh… Emmett! –Exclamé sorprendida.

-Hola, pensé en llevarte al colegio hoy, ya que tu camioneta está muerta en mitad del estacionamiento… -Me saludó.

-Oh… gracias!... había pensado llamar a un taxi… pero no hay taxis en Forks… me salvaste de la caminata… pasa! –Balbuceé mientras hacía espacio para que pudiera entrar.

Me dirigí a la cocina para lavarme las manos y desde ahí le ofrecí algo de comer.

-No gracias, ya desayuné –Me respondió.

-Ok, no me demoro nada, me lavo los dientes y estoy lista! –Exclamé y subí corriendo las escaleras, tropezándome en el penúltimo escalón y golpeándome la rodilla. _Mierda!_

-Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado. Yo agradecí que no se estuviera riendo de mí.

-Bien –Respondí roja como un tomate. Le sonreí y me encerré en el baño mascullando _"estúpida, estúpida". _Cómo podía Emmett querer algo conmigo? Seguro que se inventaba una excusa para cancelar.

Minutos después bajé cuidadosamente la escalera y me paré a su lado. Él tomó mi mano y me dijo

-Lista?

-Lista… -Respondí con el corazón acelerado. La electricidad y mariposas seguían ahí, y no quería soltar su mano nunca más.

-Vamos entonces –Dijo tomando mi mochila como todo un caballero.

Al llegar junto al Jeep me ayudó a subir nuevamente y subió por el lado del conductor, encendió el Jeep y volvió a tomar mi mano.

-Tienes las manos heladas – Comenté cubriendo su manaza con las dos mías para trasmitirles mi calor.

-Mala circulación –Respondió –Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dispara –Contesté.

-Por qué saliste tan enojada del colegio ayer? Qué hizo que salieras tarde?

-Oh… eso… -Enrojecí –Alguien me dejó encerrada en el baño… -él no pudo contener una carcajada –Hey! –Golpeé su mano suavemente pero sin soltarla.

-Lo siento, pero tienes que admitirlo… es un poco gracioso –Dijo aun riéndose. Amé su risa y caí un poco más rendida a sus pies.

-Supongo, si no eres el encerrado… -Dije sonriendo un poco.

El resto del camino nos mantuvimos en silencio, pero manteniendo el contacto de nuestras manos. Demasiado pronto llegamos a la escuela, donde se estacionó al lado de mi camioneta.

Se bajó rápidamente del Jeep para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a descender, y cuando me deslicé hacia el suelo quedé atrapada entre Emmett y el vehículo. Su mirada se hizo aún más intensa y yo caí en una especie de sopor inducido por Emmett, como si estuviera hipnotizada, o idiotizada o algo.

Emmett se inclinó lentamente, y yo me puse de puntillas para recibir mi primer beso.

Fue sólo un rozar de nuestros labios, aspiré su delicioso aliento y él tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos. No pude evitar un vergonzoso gemido, dejé de respirar y sentí mi corazón latir a mil por hora. Él se retiró lentamente y apoyó su frente en la mía.

-Respira, Bella –Dijo sonriendo.

Inspiré profundamente un par de veces y dije

-Wow… -Y sonreí.

-Wow –Repitió él. Me tomó de la mano y a mi mochila con su mano libre y nos dirigimos a la escuela.

Apenas entramos todo el mundo en los pasillos pareció detenerse a mirarnos. Era tan extraño que ese adonis estuviera conmigo? _Sí, lo es_, me respondí.

A Emmett pareció no importarle y su mano me apretó ligeramente más la mía, y caminamos a mi casillero.

-Bella… -Me dijo inseguro –Te gustaría almorzar con mi familia hoy?

-Tu… familia? –_Ese grupo de gente perfecta que parecían sacados de las portadas de revistas?_

-Si, aunque sólo serán Jasper y Alice… Edward y Rosalie están de viaje… -Me tranquilizó. Al menos no tendría que enfrentar a Edward y su extraña aversión a mí.

-Ok… almorzaré contigo –Le dije poniendo mis libros en mi casillero. Sonó el primer timbre en ese momento.

-Entonces… nos vemos? –Me preguntó.

-Nos vemos –Confirmé. Él se inclinó y besó mi mejilla peligrosamente cerca de mi boca, sonriendo, y se fue corriendo supongo que rumbo a su casillero.

Sólo una vez que estuvo fuera de mi rango de visión me pude preguntar… y ahora... cómo enfrentaría a su familia?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=actualización diaria!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, sorry por el atraso, pero FF no me permitió subir el capítulo anoche… en fin, aquí estamos nuevamente con el punto de vista de Emmett, ya que varias de ustedes me dijeron que preferían escuchar la voz del oso contar la historia. Eso no significa que no necesitemos oír a Bella de vez en cuando!**

**Mil gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y besos y abrazos a quienes opinan, dándome ánimo para continuar.**

**Se les quiere!**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 4**

I can see it in your eyes

That you despise the same old lines

You heard the night before

And though it's just a line to you

For me it's true

And never seemed so right before

_Something Stupid / Frank Sinatra_

**Emmett POV**

Corrí por el pasillo de la escuela sin poder creer mi buena suerte. Puse mis libros en mi casillero y corrí nuevamente a mi primera clase, la que compartía con Jasper. En cuanto entré al salón Jasper me miró y sonrió, sintiendo mi satisfacción conmigo mismo.

-Cómo te fue? –Me preguntó mientras golpeábamos nuestros puños a modo de saludo.

-Bien, hermano! –Respondí sin querer decir nada más por el momento, quería dejarlo con la intriga.

-Ya escuché los rumores, sabes? –Me dijo –Tú y Bella entrando de la mano a la escuela…

-Demonios! Malditos humanos y sus cotilleos! Quería sorprenderlos! –Le dije queriendo patear una mesa o algo, pero me contuve porque claramente lo que pateara lo convertiría en astillas.

-No puedes sorprenderme, estoy casado con Alice, recuerdas? –Me dijo fanfarrón levantando una ceja. Nos sentamos en los últimos asientos del salón y comenzamos a hablar demasiado bajo como para que los humanos nos escucharan.

-La besé! –Admití sin poder borrarme la sonrisa del rostro. Los humanos que estaban alrededor se asustaron y se movieron levemente para alejarse de nosotros… supongo que no les gustaba ver tantos dientes… al menos ellos tenían los instintos de supervivencia bien puestos – Y ella me besó de vuelta!

-Mira si trabajas rápido… me impresionas Emmett, y te felicito. Alice va a estar feliz –Me dijo golpeándome la espalda –Y la invitaste a almorzar con nosotros? –Preguntó.

-Sí… no hay problema… ustedes fueron a cazar anoche… -Afirmé, eso lo sabía - no tienes hambre verdad?

-No Emm, estoy todo lo lleno que puedo estar. Además sin Edward que agregue su sed por tu chica a la mía, creo que hasta podremos llegar hasta a ser amigos. No he tenido recaídas ni incidentes en más de 20 años… -Me recordó orgulloso

-Me gustaría eso Jazz… ella es… especial… -Dije queriendo integrarla a mi familia lo antes posible.

-Seguro que lo es hermano, seguro que sí –Sonrió Jasper.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio y yo me quedé pensando en Bella y en cómo reaccionaría si le pedía que conociera a mis padres… pero imaginé que primero debíamos esperar a la primera cita. Demonios! No me estaba comportando como un caballero, se suponía que la besaría después de nuestra primera cita, no al día siguiente de conocerla… Qué pensaría de mí? Qué había significado ese beso? Le habría gustado el beso? Había dejado de respirar… será esa una buena señal?

Me pasé toda la mañana embobado, pasando de una clase a otra hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo. Entonces corrí al salón de Bella a una velocidad un poquito superior a la humana y llegué a tiempo para verla salir. Inmediatamente me acerqué con mi mejor sonrisa y la abracé por la cintura, susurrándole al oído

-Me extrañaste?

Ella se sobresaltó en un principio, pero al ver que era yo me sonrió y su corazón se disparó. Pobre chica, si la sigo sorprendiendo le voy a causar un ataque cardiaco…

-Algo… -Replicó coqueta –Y tú?

-Algo –Respondí besando su coronilla y respirando su delicioso aroma. Era algo instintivo para mí.

Todo el mundo en los pasillos nos abrió paso como si fueran el Mar Rojo y comenzaron los murmullos a un volumen tan alto que hasta Bella los pudo escuchar.

-Todos hablan de nosotros… -Dijo ella enrojeciendo y tapándose el rostro tras una cortina de su cabello.

-Te molesta? Puedo patear algunos traseros –Ofrecí enojado. No me gustaba que incomodaran a mi chica.

-No! Dios Emmett no! Te expulsarían, eres el chico más grande de la escuela! –Dijo ella preocupada, levantando la vista hacia mí.

-No quiero que te sientas mal con lo nuestro Bells –Le dije – Te avergüenzo?

-No! –Exclamó poniéndose en puntillas para acariciar mi mejilla con su mano, entregándome su calor –Es sólo que… no estoy acostumbrada a toda la atención.

-Eso va a dejar de suceder cuando pase el tiempo –Le dije tomando su mano para besarla en la muñeca, en su punto del pulso y sintiendo arder mi garganta, pero aun sintiéndome en control de mi sed.

-Cuando pase el tiempo? –Preguntó ella insegura –O sea…

-O sea que se van a tener que van a tener que acostumbrar a vernos juntos de ahora en adelante, a menos que tú no quieras… -Le dije seriamente.

-Si quiero! –Me dijo y yo me incliné y la besé en la punta de su nariz. Ella rió y abrazados entramos a la cafetería y nos pusimos en línea para comprar nuestros almuerzos. Por supuesto todos nos volvieron a quedar mirando, pero Bella actuó como si nada. Al llegar nuestro turno, ella eligió una asquerosa hamburguesa con papas fritas y una manzana. Yo elegí pasta con albóndigas y una caja de jugo. Cuando llegó el turno de pagar yo obviamente fui más rápido y pagué por ambos almuerzos, lo que me ganó un bufido de su parte.

-Hey! –Le dije llevando nuestras bandejas –Soy un caballero, no voy a dejar que mi dama pague por su comida!

-Esta dama puede pagar su almuerzo perfectamente –Me dijo entre orgullosa y molesta –Bienvenido al Siglo XXI!

Nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa donde ya estaban Jasper y Alice, y mientras yo dejaba las bandejas en la mesa hice las presentaciones de rigor.

-Bella, esta es mi hermana Alice y mi cuñado Jasper. Hermanos, esta es mi Bella –Dije orgulloso.

-Bella! –Dijo Alice dando un saltito de su silla y abrazando a Bella –No sabes cuánto quería conocerte! Seremos las mejores amigas! Lo sé! –Afirmó con su entusiasmo habitual, lo que asustó a Bella.

-Ho… hola –Dijo Bella avergonzada con las muestras de cariño de mi hermana. Y es que a veces Alice se pasa!

-Bella –Dijo Jasper con voz tranquila y relajada –Es un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente –Dijo Bella sentándose frente a Alice, a mi lado. Yo estuve a punto de sentarla en mi regazo, pero me pareció que la avergonzaría todavía más… _debes recordar ir lento_, me dije. Bella no se ve como una chica con mucha experiencia con el sexo opuesto, y no quería intimidarla todavía más.

Bella comenzó a comer una de sus papas mientras nosotros jugábamos con nuestra comida, y Alice comenzó con el interrogatorio.

-Y dinos Bella, dónde vivías antes de mudarte a Forks?

-Hummm… Phenix, con mi mamá –Dijo de inmediato.

-Oh, y qué sucedió? –Preguntó Alice interesada.

-Alice, cariño, a lo mejor Bella no quiere compartir eso con nosotros –Dijo Jasper. Yo le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-No pasa nada –Sonrió Bella quitándole importancia a los desatinos de Alice –Simplemente mi mamá se casó con un hombre que viaja mucho por su trabajo, y ella no podía acompañarlo por estar conmigo, así es que decidí venir a vivir con mi papá.

-Y te llevas bien con tu papá? –Siguió la inquisición de Alice.

-Sí, aunque en realidad no nos conocemos demasiado… -Respondió Bella hincándole el diente a su nauseabunda hamburguesa –Qué pasa…? –Me dijo cuando hubo tragado –No vas a comer?

-Eeeeh… sí… no… lo que pasa es que… no me gustó lo que pedí –Mentí y Alice y Jasper se miraron cómplices.

-Pero si no has probado bocado! –Dijo Bella tomando mi tenedor ensartó una albóndiga y dijo –Abre la boca! No seas un bebé, hay que comerse toda la comida, sobre todo un hombrón como tú… -Y sin más me metió la comida a la boca.

Decir que era un bocado asqueroso es poco, pero como no me quedaba alternativa, me lo tuve que tragar con una sonrisa mientras Jasper y Alice se carcajeaban.

-Puaj! –Le dije –Debe estar descompuesta o algo… me siento enfermo… no puedo comer más –Dije poniéndome la mano en la frente.

-Oh Emm, lo siento! –Dijo Bella tomando mi rostro entre sus manos –Estás helado… seguro que estás enfermo… tienes frío?

-Un poco –Le dije –Abrázame para que se me pase… -Dije aprovechándome de la situación.

-Sí, claro –Dijo ella sentándose en mi regazo tal como yo había soñado minutos atrás y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

La cafetería erupcionó en murmullos en los que la mayoría se referían con envidia e insultos a Bella. No podían entender qué tenía ella para haber atrapado en un solo día al elusivo Emmett Cullen.

Sonreí.

Mi Bella lo tenía todo.

Mi Bella lo era todo.

-Bella –Dijo Alice interrumpiendo nuestro momento –Te gustaría ir de compras conmigo el día sábado?

-Eeem… seguro, te puedo acompañar si tú quieres… -Dijo Bella –Aunque yo no soy muy aficionada a las compras…

-Oh, pero conmigo te encantará! –Dijo Alice feliz.

-Ok… -Dijo Bella, y luego dirigiéndose a mí –Emm, estás bien? No quieres ir a la enfermería?

-No –Le dije –Tú eres la mejor enfermera…

Bella se sonrojó pero sonrió satisfecha.

-Bella –Insistió Alice –Qué vas a hacer ésta tarde?

-Nada… no tengo nada planeado… -Dijo ella insegura.

-Te gustaría ir a nuestra casa? –Ofreció Alice entusiasmada.

-Mmmmh… Emm? –Me preguntó Bella.

-Mi casa es tu casa -Dije en su oído pensando en lo feliz que se pondría Esme de conocer a Bella.

-Bueno… el único problema es que mi camioneta murió en el estacionamiento, tal vez debería pasar la tarde buscando a un buen mecánico –Dijo mordiéndose el labio, haciéndome querer besarla.

-Jasper es un excelente mecánico! –Exclamé –Seguro que él te puede ayudar con la camioneta!

-Le puedo echar un vistazo si quieres –Le ofreció Jasper galantemente.

-Seguro! Gracias! Pero Emm, si estás enfermo no quiero interferir… -Dijo Bella aún preocupada por mí.

-No estoy tan enfermo –Respondí… vomitando ese pedazo de albóndiga me recuperaría –Y seguro que Carlisle me puede dar algo para mejorarme cuando llegue a casa.

-Carlisle? –Preguntó.

-Nuestro padre adoptivo –Aclaró Alice –Nuestra mamá es Esme.

-Oh claro… -Dijo Bella. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre del fin del almuerzo y nos paramos para ir a nuestras clases. Acompañé a Bella al salón de Biología y me fui a mi salón, donde procedí a contar chistes a Jasper y a bromear desde el fondo de la sala. Estaba feliz de que Bella fuera a conocer mi casa, a mi familia, mi cuarto…

A la salida del colegio nos reunimos los cuatro alrededor de la camioneta de Bella y mientras las chicas conversaban Jasper y yo conectamos un par de cables y Voila! El motor del pedazo de chatarra funcionaba otra vez!

Nos fuimos en caravana a nuestra casa, con Jasper y Alice al frente en la motocicleta de Jazz, luego Bella en su camioneta y yo cerrando por la retaguardia.

Al llegar a casa me bajé de un salto del Jeep y corrí hacia la camioneta de Bella para abrir su puerta y la ayudé a bajar. Cuando estuvo en el suelo la hice girar abrazándola y ella rió y gritó que la bajara, diciéndome que estaba loco… luego me detuve y la sostuve entre mis brazos y me incliné hacia ella para poder besarla como corresponde.

Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro y tomé sus labios entre los míos, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y se aferraba a mi cuello con ambas manos. La besé con delicadeza, cuidando mi fuerza para no hacerle daño. Mi garganta ardió pero era soportable… estaba besando a mi pareja por toda la eternidad, nunca podría simplemente darle un mordisco y comérmela… al menos no en el sentido literal…

Los besos de Bella eran deliciosos y entusiastas, pero me di cuenta de que tenía poca experiencia besando… mejor para mí, me tocaría enseñarle todo desde el principio! Sería esa la causa de su timidez? Tendríamos que hablar… teníamos todo de qué hablar, apenas nos conocíamos y ya estábamos juntos, todo era instintivo en nuestra atracción, pero ya llegaría el momento en que nos daríamos cuenta de todo lo que teníamos en común.

Y cómo lo sé? Porque ella es mi alma gemela, y así es como funcionan, sea con parejas conformadas entre vampiros. Que mi Bella sea humana, para mí es sólo un detalle.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos! Nuevo cap, Bella POV. Lo sé, lo sé, prefieren escuchar a Emmett, pero en este caso era realmente necesario que Bella nos contara su opinión de los acontecimientos.**

**Alguien me corrigió por ahí que la ciudad de Bella es Phoenix, no Phenix, y tiene toda la razón, fue mi error de deletreo, no que estuviera inventando una ciudad nueva. Sorry por eso!**

**Un abrazote a todos.**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 5**

Y cae la noche junto con este sol

y surgen palabras surge algo de amor

y cae la noche junto con este sol

y surgen palabras surge algo de amor.

Con este Sol / Nicole

**Bella POV**

Una vez que Emmett me dejó de besar y logré volver a ordenar mis pensamientos, pude fijarme bien en la casa de los Cullen… O más bien la palabra _mansión_ aplicaría mejor a lo que estaba viendo? Era una enorme casona blanca de líneas contemporáneas y grandes ventanales que rodeaban todo el frente de la casa que parecía tener al menos tres niveles.

-Entramos? –Preguntó Emmett tomando mi mano.

-S…sí, claro –Dije enormemente nerviosa. Sabía que los Cullen tenían dinero, eso era evidente en su forma de vestir, pero no imaginé cuan ricos eran.

-No estés nerviosa –Me dijo Emmett levantando los hombros –Es sólo una casa –Y entonces una extraña sensación de calma me invadió y lo miré maravillada. Tenía razón, era sólo una casa!

-Vamos? –Dijo Jasper cargando a Alice en su espalda. Ella rió y me guiñó un ojo. Yo me relajé un poco más y los seguí, aferrada a la mano de Emmett.

Entramos al recibidor y pude comprobar que toda la decoración a la vista estaba hecha en blanco o de colores muy pálidos, y los espacios eran abiertos creando habitaciones amplias y luminosas.

Nos dirigimos al living y ahí estaba una mujer joven y muy hermosa, leyendo lo que parecía ser una revista de decoración. Ella tenía el cabello de color caramelo y los ojos dorados, tal como sus hijos adoptivos… mmmh extraño…

-Hola mamá! –Gritó Emmett.

-Emmett cariño! Cuál es la necesidad de gritar? –Dijo levantando la vista de su revista. Y me vio, de la mano con su hijo –Hola querida… cuál es tu nombre?

-Bella –Dije adelantándome a estrechar su mano –Bella Swan. Mucho gusto…

-Oh el gusto es mío! Eres la hija del Jefe Swan? –Me preguntó.

-Si señora… -Respondí incómoda de llamarla "señora" siendo tan joven.

-Bella, no me llames señora, llámame Esme, como todos los demás.

-Muchas gracias… Esme.

-Y qué planean hacer esta tarde? –Preguntó Esme a los cuatro en general.

-Podemos ver una película –Dijo Alice.

-O ir al cuarto de juegos –Dijo Jasper.

-O hacer un recorrido por la casa y decidir luego –Dijo Esme.

-O podrían dejarme a solas con mi novia –Dijo Emmett.

-Emmett! –Lo regañé y golpeé levemente su brazo. Vaya, sus músculos eran realmente sólidos, como roca! –Cállate! –Le dije muerta de vergüenza… acaso había dicho que yo era su novia?

-Lo siento, era una broma –Dijo con voz de no sentirlo para nada –Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras, tú eres la invitada –Oh… entonces yo no era su novia? Me sentí un poco mal…

-Emmett no seas bruto! –Le dijo Jasper, tal vez leyendo en mi cara mi incomodidad.

-Qué dije? –Preguntó él.

-Nada Emm… no es nada –Dije –Podemos conocer la casa?

-Seguro? Qué quieres ver primero? –Dijo mirándome expectante.

-Tú eres el guía –Le dije tratando de difuminar la tensión.

-Bueno, partamos por el subterráneo, donde está el garaje y el cuarto de juegos –Me dijo tirando levemente de mi mano para que lo siguiera. Los demás nos dejaron ir a solas, tal vez intimidados por el comentario de Emmett acerca de querer estar sólo conmigo.

El cuarto de juegos era un espacio abierto del porte de la mitad de la casa, la que sostenía con columnas de concreto. Tenía desde consolas de videojuegos de los ochentas como Mrs. Pac-Man hasta juegos de última generación.

Tenía además una pequeña sala de cine con 10 butacas enormes y acolchadas y la pantalla de plasma más grande que he visto en mi vida. Así sí que valía la pena ver películas! Además tenían una selección de películas en Blue Ray más grande que la de Blockbuster…

Luego fuimos a conocer el garaje, un enorme lugar con espacio para unos 8 autos y todas las herramientas de un taller mecánico, incluido un foso. Miré a Emmett asombrada y pregunté

-Jasper?

-Nop –Dijo sonriente –Rosalie, ella es la mecánico de la familia.

-Y esos autos –Pregunté apuntando a un deportivo rojo y a un elegantísimo auto negro.

-Edward y Rosalie. El volvo lo ocupan para todos los días pero estos son sus bebés –Me dijo.

-Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado –Le dije –Rosalie no se ve como el tipo de chica que se ensucia las manos.

-Es que no la conoces, Rose es… especial en sus gustos… por algo le gusta Edward –Me dijo sonriendo ante su propia broma. No pude evitar reír… Emmett resultaba demasiado dulce, y la dicotomía entre su fuerza física y el enorme corazón que me estaba mostrando que poseía hacía que me gustara aún más.

Subimos entonces al primer piso, donde me mostró la sala de música gobernada por un enorme piano negro, la gran biblioteca, y me fue explicando algunos detalles de la decoración. De pronto algo llamó mi atención.

-Y esa cruz? –Pregunté apuntando a una enorme cruz de madera de aspecto antiguo que colgaba de una de las paredes del living.

-Oh, esa pertenecía al padre de Carlisle, era un ministro… -Respondió Emm mientras me arrastraba escaleras arriba.

-Ah, no sabía que ustedes fueran religiosos –Comenté, yo ciertamente no lo era.

-Oh, no lo somos! –Respondió desenfadado –Excepto por Carlisle y Edward, el resto no tenemos mucho uso para la religión –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No pude evitar sentir que había algo más oculto tras ese comentario –O lo siento! Lo eres tú? –Preguntó preocupado.

-Nop –Respondí sonriendo –Mamá y yo probamos distintas religiones, desde el cristianismo al budismo, pasando por el kabala y la cientología… al final no me quedé con nada… aunque supongo que creo que existe un dios o un ser superior no estoy muy segura de que se preocupe de nuestros pecados.

-Ajá –Respondió pensativo –Espero que si existe no sea muy duro al juzgar nuestros pecados… me gustaría irme al cielo –Dijo con su sonrisa de niño-bueno.

-Seguro que si –Respondí acariciando su rostro. Nada de lo que hubiera podido hacer Emmett podía ser tan grave verdad? El chico tenía sólo 18 años.

-Gracias Bells –Me dijo tomándome de la cintura y besando mi mejilla.

-Gracias por qué? –Pregunté subiendo mis brazos a su cuello. O por dios! me besaría otra vez y yo me desmayaría!

-Por confiar en mí –Me dijo y bajó lentamente sus labios a los míos y me besó levemente. Mis labios se abrieron para él y su lengua entró en mi boca, encontrándose con la mía. Pude sentir su sabor y no pude controlarme, me aferré a Emmett como si mi vida dependiera de ello y profundicé el beso. Pronto pasó de ser un beso suave a uno lleno de necesidad. Emm me apoyó contra la pared con su cuerpo y sentí que mi corazón escaparía de mi pecho. Estaba sintiendo lujuria por primera vez y me sentí bien… poderosa de hacer que mi chico reaccionara así para mí, yo, que apenas ese día había recibido mi primer beso.

De pronto apareció Alice en el pasillo y nos dijo

-Consigan un cuarto! –Y con eso interrumpió nuestra sesión de besuqueo.

-Tienes toda la razón –Le dijo Emmett y tomándome de la mano me arrastró a una puerta al final del pasillo –Ta-daaaaa!

-Tu habitación? –Pregunté nerviosa.

-Sip –Respondió dejándome entrar primero. Era un enorme cuarto decorado en tonos de verde y una de las paredes era un gran ventanal que daba directo al bosque. Una cama King estaba ubicada en el centro de la habitación con dos macizos veladores a cada lado.

Había un escritorio de madera de cerezo en una esquina y una pared completa de música y libros, todo con un look ecléctico y un poco desordenado.

Apoyado en la otra esquina había un enorme sofá.

Emmett me miró luciendo nervioso ante mi reacción y yo me giré sonriendo.

-Me encanta –Le dije.

-Gracias… la verdad es que no paso demasiado tiempo aquí… prefiero el cuarto de juegos… -Respondió.

-Oh, claro… -Dije estúpidamente sin más que decir –Ahí lo tienes todo…

-Pero aquí te tengo a ti –Me dijo con voz baja y sensual.

-Emm… -Dije con un murmullo… sin poder resistirme a su belleza irreal, a su olor, a su enorme presencia…

-Bella, yo sé que es demasiado pronto y que estamos avanzando demasiado rápido, pero quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho… sólo tú, y más de lo que me había gustado nadie antes –Dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

-Tú también me gustas Emm… nadie antes me había gustado –Dije sonrojándome.

-Entonces tú nunca has tenido un novio? –Preguntó. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza, avergonzada –Quisieras ser mi novia? –Susurró en mi oído. Su aliento helado me hizo estremecer y algo líquido y ardiente se asentó en mi estómago, queriendo más.

-Casi no te conozco –Le dije la misma excusa que había usado antes. No me imaginaba dando la noticia a Charlie de que tenía novio apenas llegando al pueblo… qué pensaría de mí?

-Por eso no te pido que te cases conmigo de inmediato…-Sonrió -El noviazgo es para conocernos… porque no quiero que salgamos con otras personas… dime que sí –Dijo y me besó suavemente en el cuello, descendiendo hacia mi clavícula.

-Mmmmh… yo… no lo sé… -No podía pensar claramente.

-Yo creo que sí sabes –Me dijo depositando besos en mi cuello y barbilla hasta llegar a la comisura de mi boca –Dime que sí –me tentó, yo deseaba besarlo como no deseaba nada más en el mundo…

-Emm! No juegues conmigo! –Le pedí.

-Entonces dime que eres mi novia… o que no quieres que te bese… puedo parar cuando quieras… -Siguió hablando entre besos.

-No pares… sí… -Murmuré.

-Sí qué? –Preguntó.

-Sí, quiero ser tu novia… Pero no me rompas el corazón –Le pedí asustada por todas las emociones nuevas que estaba despertando en mí.

-Nunca! –Exclamó feliz y tomando mi rostro me besó con entusiasmo, una y otra vez hasta que me comencé a quedar sin aire.

-No… puedo… respirar! –Exclamé pero sin soltarlo. No quería que sus brazos me dejaran nunca más.

-Oh! Lo siento! –Exclamó y me tomó en sus brazos para depositarnos en el sillón conmigo en su regazo.

-Emm… no sé cómo se lo voy a decir a Charlie… -Le dije complicada con el tema.

-Seguro que entiende Bells, nosotros los Cullen tenemos buena reputación en el pueblo, y nunca me han arrestado! –Dijo orgulloso.

-Hummm –Resoplé. Eso no solucionaba mi problema, pero ciertamente ayudaba el hecho de que nunca lo hubieran arrestado.

-Permisoooo! –Golpeó la puerta Alice y entró antes de que la dejáramos entrar.

-Adelante –Le dijo Emmett sarcástico –Qué quieres enana?

-Estás acaparando a Bella y no es justo! Yo la invité! –Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Es MI novia y la acaparo todo lo que quiero! –Dijo Em abrazándome fuerte.

-Es MI amiga y es mi turno de estar con ella! –Rebatió Alice acercándose y tomando mi mano.

-No podemos hacer algo todos juntos? –Pregunté pensando en que si comenzaban a tironear me partirían en dos.

-Qué quieres hacer? –Preguntó Emm de inmediato.

-Qué tal una película? –Dije pensando en que cualquier película se vería increíble en la sala de cine de los Cullen.

-Perfecto! –Dijo Emm. Alice profundizó su puchero pero no dijo nada.

-Recuerda que te acompañaré a ir de compras –Le recordé.

-Oh es verdad! –Dijo y aplaudió dando saltitos. No estaba muy segura de qué tanto me gustaba la hiperactividad de Alice pero parecía ser una buena chica y decidí darle una oportunidad. Además era la hermana de mi _novio_…

Bajamos a la planta baja y nos acercamos a las repisas que sostenían las películas, y comenzamos a mirar…

-Cuál es tu película favorita? –Le pregunté a Emmett.

-"The Hulk", versión Edward Norton –Respondió enseguida e hizo el gesto del gigante verde impulsando sus hombros hacia adelante, y pude sentir cómo las costuras de su camiseta se tensaban.

-Emmett Cullen! –Gritó Alice –No vas a destrozar otra camiseta de marca jugando a The Hulk!

-Ok, ok –Dijo y se enderezó –Cual es la tuya, Bells?

-Mmmmh a mí me gustan las películas románticas, basadas en los clásicos. Mi favorita es "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Keira Knightley… aunque me gustan las de horror también.

-Horror como Chucky? –Preguntó Emm moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-No, de zombis y esas cosas –Dije riendo –Y a ti Alice qué películas te gustan?

-A mí me gusta "El diablo viste a la moda" –dijo Alice.

-Y a Jasper? Vendrá a ver películas con nosotros? –Pregunté.

-A mí me gustan los western, las viejas de Clint Eastwood –Respondió la voz de Jasper mientras bajaba la escalera –Pero veré lo que ustedes elijan, me da lo mismo.

-Qué tal una de vampiros? –Dijo Emm blandiendo una película.

-Cuál tienes? –Pregunté.

-Del "Crepúsculo al Amanecer" de Robert Rodriguez –Dijo carcajeándose como si fuera una broma privada. Alice y Jasper simplemente rodaron los ojos y se sentaron en las butacas del lado izquierdo.

-Sí! –Dije –Me gustó esa película y la vi sólo una vez hace años… si los demás están de acuerdo…

-Lo que sea –Respondió Alice.

Me senté en mi enorme butaca del lado derecho y Emmett puso la película en el lector Blue Ray y se sentó junto a mí. Me besó y la película comenzó.

Horas después me estaba dirigiendo a casa en mi camioneta y comencé a pensar en el día perfecto que había tenido.

Y en las cosas inexplicables que había presenciado…

Y en qué le diría a Charlie acerca de mi nuevo estado civil.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love=actualizacion**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos! Aquí me tienen otra vez… este capítulo lo tenía un poco secuestrado por que no recibí muchas reviews el capítulo anterior, entonces no me daban muchas ganas de escribir… en fin, ustedes saben que si quieren que actualice rápido, sólo tienen que dejarme su comentario, bueno o malo será muy apreciado.**

**Cariños a todos!**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 6**

I would like to tell you, where I'm going to.

I've seen it before, I've seen it before.

I would like to tell you, this is not about you.

I've seen it before, I've seen it before.

I keep thinking of you, you're on my mind

_Thinking of you /Pete Yorn_

**Bella POV**

Saqué el asado del horno al tiempo que sacaba la olla con las patatas del fuego. La cena estaba lista. Charlie acababa de llegar a casa y se encontraba en el living viendo "ESPN".

-Está lista la comida! –Lo llamé.

-Ok, voy a lavarme las manos –Dijo y se dirigió al lavaplatos.

Ambos nos sentamos en silencio mientras yo nos servía a ambos y de pronto, como para romper el silencio, Charlie me preguntó

-Y qué tal el colegio? Todo bien? –Me miró profundamente a los ojos.

-Todo bien, gracias –Dije pensando en que tenía que decirle mis noticias acerca de Emmett pronto antes de que algún chismoso se las dijera. Levanté la mirada y le pregunté –Conoces a los Cullen?

-Sí, son los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su esposa, buenos chicos, no causan problemas –Dijo Charlie echándose otro trozo de carne a la boca –Por qué preguntas?

-Eeeeh… bueno… los conocí… y… Emmett me invitó a salir a una cita el viernes –Dije rápidamente sonrojándome.

-Emmett? No es ese el grandote? –Me preguntó levantando la voz –Él es demasiado mayor para ti Isabella! –Exclamó horrorizado, como si le hubiera dicho que saldría con un pandillero recién salido de prisión.

-No lo es! Es sólo un año mayor que yo, además tú mismo dijiste que los Cullen eran buenos chicos… voy a salir con Emmett el viernes y voy a ir de compras con Alice el sábado, te guste o no!

-No me gusta nada todo esto Isabella! Llevas sólo dos días de secundaria en Forks y ya estás saliendo con muchachos desconocidos… -Dijo frunciendo el ceño y dejando su plato de lado.

-No es un desconocido, tú lo conoces… Y qué pretendes? Que me quede encerrada en la casa todo el día mientras tú trabajas? Que no tenga vida social? No papá, ya casi tengo 18 años, tengo derecho a salir con un chico si eso es lo que quiero! No es como si me fuera a casar! –Exclamé furiosa y me levanté de la mesa para correr a mi habitación.

Me tiré sobre la cama, abracé mi almohada y me puse a llorar de pura cólera.

Afuera el clima rugía inclemente, la lluvia y el viento parecían compartir mi dolor y frustración… por qué mi padre tenía que oponerse por principio a mi relación con Emm?

No lo podía entender, y entre sollozos de frustración y de rabia me quedé dormida.

…oOo…

**Emmett POV**

Una vez que Bella se puso de pié para irse a su casa de inmediato la comencé a extrañar… el impulso de mi lazo con ella era cada vez más fuerte, y aunque ella estaba deslumbrada conmigo y eso ya era algo, yo sabía que sus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes como los míos por ella, y eso me daba miedo.

Qué tal si Bella conocía a un humano que le gustara más?

O si yo cometía una tontería y la ofendía y no me quería volver a ver?

Qué tal si no era lo suficientemente cuidadoso con ella y le hacía daño?

Mierda! Me estaba volviendo loco y ella, ajena a mi agonía, caminaba de mi mano hacia su camioneta, estacionada en la entrada de nuestra casa.

-La pasé muy bien Emm, gracias, y dale las gracias a Alice por invitarme… -Me dijo dulcemente.

-De nada… y en tu nombre –Le dije triste.

-Qué te pasa Emm? –Preguntó ella, preocupada.

-Es que no quiero que te vayas –Respondí, sincero.

-No puedo quedarme más tiempo, tengo que preparar la cena a Charlie –Me dijo nerviosa.

-Lo sé, está bien –Dije tratando de sonreír –Supongo que todo lo bueno se tiene que acabar…

-Mañana nos veremos, nada se está acabando, sólo el día de hoy –Dijo ella tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. El calor que desprendía era increíble y me reconfortó enormemente.

-Te puedo besar? –Pregunté. Ella sonrió.

-Es la primera vez que preguntas… pero sí, si puedes –Dijo cerrando los ojos. Yo me acerqué dolorosamente despacio, saboreando el momento, su corazón acelerándose, el perfume de su aliento, el calor de sus labios hasta que mi boca rozó la suya.

El beso fue lánguido y sensual, puse mi alma en cada movimiento de mis labios e invadí su boca con mi lengua, explorando juguetonamente, hasta que ella gimió bajito, involuntariamente, causándome un revuelo hormonal que me hizo besarla con más urgencia, con más deseo y pasión.

Cuando nos separamos ambos estábamos jadeantes y ella lucía confundida y acalorada… no debería dejarla conducir en ese estado.

-Quieres… un vaso de agua? –Pregunté.

-Agua? –Preguntó ella.

-Parece que te vas a desmayar –Le dije fanfarrón.

-Ya te gustaría! Besas bien, pero no tan bien –Dijo bromeando y trató de darme la espalda pero tropezó con sus propios pies. Yo no pude reprimir una carcajada y la atrapé antes de que se cayera al suelo. Ella simplemente gruñó, mortificada.

-Segura de que puedes manejar? –Pregunté nuevamente serio

-Segura Emm, estoy bien. Nos vemos mañana –Dijo y me besó en el cuello, que es lo más alto que alcanzaba sin mi ayuda.

-Nos vemos mañana, _novia!_ –Le dije. Ella sonrió y dijo

-Voy a soñar contigo _novio._

Una vez que Bella hubo partido me sentí vacío y triste, y decidí subir a mi cuarto para jugar "Plantas versus Zombis" en mi IPad. Eso siempre me subía el ánimo.

Llevaba apenas unos 10 minutos de juego y estaba en un nivel particularmente difícil, cuando Alice irrumpió en mi habitación.

-Deja de portarte como un vampiro Emo, Emmett, tenemos mucho que planear! –Me dijo.

-Planear? Bella ya es mi novia, la amo y voy a hacer que me ame… qué es lo que hay que planear? –Pregunté sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

-Tú estás subestimando a Bella… crees que no se ha dado cuenta de que hay algo diferente con nosotros? –Preguntó con las manos en la cintura, mirándome impaciente.

-Mmmmmh… -Dije poniendo el juego en PAUSA y pensando en voz alta–Ya notó lo de la baja temperatura corporal y estoy seguro de que ya se fijó lo de los ojos dorados que todos compartimos a pesar de no estar relacionados… cuando tome más confianza me va a querer tocar más y se va a dar cuenta de que mi cuerpo es duro como piedra –Me fui alarmando –Alice, cómo va a reaccionar? –Pregunté aterrado de perderla.

-Aún no lo sé Emmett, pero sí los veo juntos a largo plazo, así es que asumo que lo va a superar… ahora el asunto es… quieres convertirla? Porque si no lo haces los Volturis se van a enterar de una u otra forma y ahí sí que tendremos problemas –Dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre mi cama.

-Por supuesto que quiero convertirla! Y cuanto antes mejor! Pero ella tiene que desearlo, no la puedo simplemente matar y esperar que ella me perdone, verdad? –Pregunté pensando en mi propia transformación... aunque me encantaba ser vampiro, después de tanto tiempo en soledad a veces pensaba que me gustaría haber muerto cuando era mi turno… bueno, eso hasta que conocí a Bella.

-Por supuesto que no, Emm, no seas bruto, pero creo que tenemos que hablar con la familia sobre cómo se lo vas a decir. Ella es tu alma gemela y no le puedes mentir en algo tan importante.

-Sin Edward y Rosalie? Vamos a tomar una decisión sin el niño maravilla? –Pregunté asombrado.

-Necesitamos hacerlo Emm, estás yendo demasiado rápido con ella, la conociste ayer y ya la hiciste tu novia… al paso que vas para este fin de semana ya la vas a tener en la cama! –Exclamó exasperada.

-De verdad? Es esa una predicción? –Pregunté excitado. Bella en mi cama… Mmmmh… Afortunadamente estaba sentado y así pude disimular mi erección.

-No Tontín, no de verdad, Bella no es así, ella es inocente! Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con ella, ir más despacio, o le vas a hacer daño –Me dijo condescendiente –Además Edward en este tema no nos sirve para nada, no puede leer la mente de Bella.

-No quiero hacerle daño… pero la necesito tanto… sobre todo porque sé que ella es mi pareja, mi alma gemela –Dije mirando a Alice a los ojos. Ella me desordenó el cabello y me dijo

-Mientras la cuides y no la presiones todo va a estar bien… Ah! Y aliméntate todos los días! –Exclamó.

-Sí hermanita, gracias… -Le dije. Era bueno tener a una aliada en casa.

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

"_Emmett me esperaba sentado en un tronco en el bosque. _

_Llovía, pero el agua parecía no tocarlo._

_Su piel parecía estar iluminada brillando desde adentro y me llamaba sin palabras. _

_Sus ojos dorados me miraron acercarme y se volvieron más y más oscuros hasta volverse negros._

_Al llegar a él tomé su mano, fría como siempre._

_Él me abrazó y su cuerpo era duro como una roca. _

"_Qué eres Emm?" –Quise preguntarle. Las palabras no salieron de mis labios pero él las entendió._

_Se llevó mi mano a la boca y besando el punto del pulso de mi muñeca, me dijo "te amo", y entonces me mordió…"_

Desperté ahogando un grito, cubierta en sudor. Eran las 6 de la mañana y ya no podría volver a quedarme dormida. Qué demonios significaba esa pesadilla?

Me levanté e hice la cama y bajé a tomar desayuno. Charlie estaba en la ducha por lo que le preparé huevos con jamón y jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Estaba arrepentida de nuestra discusión el día anterior y esperaba que él entendiera que a mi edad ya tenía derecho a tener un novio.

Cuando bajó y me vio en la cocina se sorprendió y me preguntó

-Qué haces despierta a esta hora Bells?

-Tuve una pesadilla… -Confesé –Y no quiero seguir peleada contigo…

-Lo siento Bella, yo tampoco quiero discutir, pero tienes que entender que yo quiero lo mejor para ti… Y me cuesta asimilar que ya eres casi una adulta. Por supuesto que tienes derecho a salir en citas, aunque no me guste, sólo… preséntamelo antes para darle el visto bueno… -Me dijo con un gesto hosco.

-De verdad papá? –Dije emocionada –Oh estoy tan feliz de que entendieras! Gracias, gracias, gracias! –Dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

Después de esa rara muestra de efusividad nos concentramos en desayunar y Charlie se fue a trabajar. Yo me metí a la ducha y me concentré en depilarme y exfoliarme para estar lo mejor posible para mi Emm.

…oOo…

**Emmett POV**

Cuando Bella llegó a la escuela yo llevaba 20 minutos esperándola y me estaba poniendo nervioso… cuándo me transformé en este tipo que necesita tanto de su novia que si fuera humano le costaría respirar?

Me estaba transformando en un ser patético.

Al verla llegar mi rostro se iluminó y me acerqué de inmediato a su camioneta, estacionada sólo a 3 puestos de mi Jeep.

-Hola _novia!_ –Dije para recordarle lo que somos y que no se arrepintiera.

-Hola _novio!_ –Dijo ella lanzándose a mis brazos. Sus piernas rodearon mi cintura y nuestros labios se encontraron, besándose intensamente y dando un buen espectáculo a los chicos que iban pasando por el estacionamiento.

-Te extrañé pequeña! –Le dije entre besos.

-Y yo a ti grandulón! –Respondió Bella besándome las mejillas, los párpados, la punta de la nariz y el mentón.

-Vamos adentro, no quiero que te resfríes –Dije yo en vista de que llovía a cántaros, y por muy romántico que fuera besarse bajo la lluvia, no podía arriesgar la salud de mi Bella, por lo que la puse en el suelo y la tomé de la mano y entramos al edificio rápidamente

Los siguientes días pasaron casi sin darnos cuenta en una rutina de reunirnos por la mañana en el estacionamiento, encontrarnos entre las clases y almorzar juntos. Ella notó que ninguno de nosotros comía, pero no dijo nada… me preguntaba qué estaría pensando mi Bella de mí? Qué explicación estaría dándose para todas las cosas raras que estaba presenciando?

Y de pronto ya era viernes. El día de nuestra cita.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Próximo capítulo es la cita… de ustedes depende la fecha de publicación! **

**Reviews=Love=Actualización**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí lo tienen, el esperado capítulo de "la cita". A ver qué opinan y me cuentan para que me den muchas ganas de escribir el próximo capítulo.**

**Sin más los dejo, abrazos de Emmett.**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 7**

Porque será que te quedas adentro mujer

no te quedes que acá afuera es carnaval

carnaval toda la vida y una noche junto a vos

si no hay galope se nos para el corazón

carnaval toda la vida y una noche junto a vos

si no hay galope se nos para el corazón

_Carnaval toda la vida / Los Fabulosos Cadillacs_

**Emmett POV**

Mi cita con Bella era algo que había planeado toda la semana, y finalmente ya estaba todo decidido… incluso Alice me había dicho que las cosas resultarían bien, y eso me había dado cierta tranquilidad.

La verdad es que yo no sabía nada de citas humanas, y en mis 70 años como vampiro me había relacionado sólo con mujeres de mi raza en relaciones pasajeras de índole sexual… nada que ver con lo que pretendía en esta ocasión, que era conquistar y enamorar a mi pareja.

Ese día viernes a la hora de almuerzo Bella se sentó a mi lado, y mientras comía bocados intercalados de mi bandeja y la suya (ella ya sabía que yo no comía pero no preguntaba nada, sino que simplemente lo aceptaba), me preguntó

-Emm, dónde vamos a ir esta noche?

-Es una sorpresa, cuál sería la diversión en decírtelo con anterioridad? –Le dije divirtiéndome al dejarla picada.

-Pero… qué tengo que ponerme? Qué ropa tengo que usar? –Preguntó ansiosa.

-Yo te voy a ayudar a alistarte para esta noche! -Ofreció Alice –Yo sé dónde van y te dejaré perfecta!

-De verdad me ayudarías Alice? –Preguntó Bella esperanzada.

-Estás bromeando? –Preguntó Alice –Vivo para estas cosas! Estaré en tu casa a las 5.

-Vamos a necesitar 2 horas para arreglarme? -Preguntó Bella asombrada.

-Mmmmmh, tienes razón… a lo mejor debería irme contigo desde la escuela para estar seguras de que tendremos tiempo.

-Alice no creo que sea necesario… -Dijo Bella enrojeciendo por alguna razón.

-Claro que lo es, y no necesitas agradecérmelo! –Dijo Alice convencida de que estaba haciendo feliz a Bella.

-Ok… nos vamos juntas a casa… -Dijo Bella resignada.

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

Tener a Alice en mi casa fue una experiencia surrealista. Ese pequeño duendecillo vestido con ropa de diseñador entró revolucionándolo todo!

-Oh Bella, no tienes nada qué ponerte, realmente necesitas ir de compras conmigo! –Suspiró/exclamó frustrada al terminar de revolver mi closet Todo su contenido estaba sobre mi cama y ella en medio de mi ropa rebuscaba y bufaba.

-Lo… siento? –Pregunté, sintiéndome culpable por alguna razón por herir su sentido estético.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo en mente tu atuendo para esta noche –Dijo rescatando algunas prendas de la pila de ropa –Pero definitivamente te vamos a hacer un makeover mañana.

-Está bien –Dije comenzando a guardar mi ropa de vuelta al closet. Me sentía un poco ofendida de que ella, que claramente tenía más dinero que yo, se dedicara a criticar mi vestuario de manera tan despiadada, a pesar de que sabía que lo hacía sin mala intención.

-Bella, no pongas esa cara, te vas a ver preciosa esta noche, y eso es lo que importa, verdad? –Me preguntó cambiando de tema… tal vez percibió que me estaba haciendo sentir incómoda.

-Sí, claro… me vas a decir dónde me va a llevar Emm esta noche? –Pregunté nerviosa.

-Oh no! Le prometí que no lo haría! –Dijo seriamente –Pero te puedo asegurar que te vas a divertir.

-Ok, entonces… qué hacemos ahora? –Pregunté entregada a lo que viniera.

-Ahora te vamos a exfoliar, hidratar y preparar para mi hermanito –Dijo entusiasmándose de nuevo.

-Me exfolié ayer… -Respondí.

-Oh pero no el rostro verdad? Apuesto que lo hiciste con uno de esos exfoliantes de ducha para piernas y brazos…

-S…sí –Admití. Cómo demonios lo sabía? –Pero no tengo exfoliante de rostro, lo siento.

-Oh está bien, lo podemos preparar con cosas de tu cocina –Dijo tomándome de la mano y bajando la escalera –Tienes miel? Y avena? –Preguntó. Yo le entregué lo que me pidió silenciosamente mientras ella preparaba una mescla viscosa y me dijo –Amárrate el pelo –Y una vez que lo hice me comenzó a aplicar la mescla con una cuchara en todo el rostro y cuello, salvo los ojos y boca, y luego me comenzó a hacer pequeños masajes circulares en todo la cara. Yo cerré los ojos y me dejé hacer. Raspaba como si me estuviera pasando arena por el rostro, pero no dolía realmente. Seguro que con sus ungüentos Alice me removía al menos un par de capas de epidermis.

-Ya estás lista? –Pregunté cuando dejó de masajearme.

-Sip! –Ahora dejamos actuar por 10 a 15 minutos y después te vas a duchar –Me dijo muy satisfecha consigo misma.

-Ok, puedo sentarme a ver tele? –Pregunté parándome frente al televisor.

-Claro! Qué quieres ver? –Preguntó.

-Bob Esponja –Respondí. Me encantaba ver caricaturas… Bob Esponja me relajaba.

-Oh… -Dijo Alice decepcionada –Mientras tú ves eso yo voy a ordenar tu closet –Me dijo y desapareció en el segundo piso.

Yo vi un par de episodios de mis caricaturas y luego subí a ducharme. La mescla de avena y miel se me estaba derritiendo en el rostro y me sentía como una leprosa, a la que se le caían pedazos de piel.

Una vez duchada pude ver que Alice había dejado mi ropa sobre la tapa del WC.

Era mi único par de jeans ajustados, una camiseta vintage de Renee a la que Alice le había cosido los costados haciéndola más pegada a mis curvas y una chaqueta de cuero que también había pertenecido a Renee y que me la traje a Forks porque en el clima cálido que mi madre prefería nunca tenía oportunidad de usarla.

Con todo, no era un atuendo tan terrible… Al menos era lo suficientemente informal como para decirme que lo que fuera que hiciéramos esa noche, no requeriría atuendos elegantes o a Emmett usando una corbata. Sonreí al imaginarlo…

Luego, una vez vestida (menos la chaqueta) salí del baño y entré a mi habitación para encontrarla impecablemente ordenada. Alice me miró y me hizo girar y sonrió feliz.

-Mi hermano se va a morir cuando te vea! –Me dijo sacando algo de su bolso –Toma, usa esta crema, es ultra-hidratante y la necesitas después de una exfoliación. Tu piel luce fabulosa! Y hasta hueles bien…

-O…kay… -Dije sentándome en mi cama y poniéndome la crema en el rostro y cuello. Entonces Alice sacó de su bolso un set de maquillaje digno de una profesional y comenzó a trabajar en mi rostro.

…oOo…

Una hora después Alice daba los últimos toques a mi cabello, que caía en gráciles ondas hasta la mitad de mi espalda.

Al mirarme al espejo de cuerpo completo debí admitir que en realidad Alice sabía lo que hacía.

…oOo…

A las 7 en punto tocaron la puerta de mi casa. Yo me levanté a abrir pero Alice nos ganó la mano a Charlie y a mí.

-Hola hermanito! –Saludó a Emmett, que se veía tan guapo como siempre en jeans y una camiseta negra de manga larga. Él traía en sus manos un ramo de margaritas.

-Hola Emm –Dije acercándome a la puerta. Emmett me besó la mejilla y me entregó las flores.

-Las rosas son demasiado comunes para ti… espero que éstas te gusten –Me dijo mirándose los zapatos –Las escogí yo mismo.

-Aaaw! Emmett! Son perfectas! –Dije y lo habría besado si no hubiera estado en la habitación Charlie, mirándonos atentamente.

-Y Bells, no me presentas? –Preguntó mi padre.

-Sí, claro… Emmett Cullen, éste es mi padre Charlie Swan –Dije nerviosísima.

-Encantado señor Swan –Dijo Emm mientras estrechaba la mano de papá.

-Mmmmmh –Gruñó mi padre –A dónde pretendes llevar a mi hija? –Preguntó.

-Oh Charlie! No arruines la sorpresa! –Dijo Alice que se llevó de maravillas con mi padre desde el primer momento.

-Está bien… Bella, te quiero aquí a las 10 pm! –Exclamó papá.

-Pero eso son sólo 3 horas! Dame hasta la medianoche! –Rogué.

-Hasta las 11 pm y ni un minuto más –Dijo Charlie –Está bien?

-Sí papá –Dije derrotada y un poco avergonzada.

-Sí señor Swan –Dijo Emmett –Bells, si tenemos toque de queda deberíamos partir ya! –Exclamó.

-Ok, y Alice? –Pregunté.

-No se preocupen, Jazz viene en camino a recogerme –Dijo sentándose junto a Charlie a ver tele –Diviértanse!

-Gracias por todo Alice, nos vemos mañana! –Exclamé y salimos de casa.

…oOo…

**Emmett POV**

Una vez pasada la "revisión parental" pude concentrarme en Bella y lo hermosa que lucía. Su piel más radiante, su cabello más luminoso, su rostro lucía un sencillo maquillaje que destacaba sus hermosos ojos… Era simplemente perfecta.

La ayudé a subir al Jeep y rápidamente subí a mi lado de la cabina. Hice partir el Jeep y sin decir palabra lo estacioné a tres casas de distancia.

-Qué hacemos aquí? –Preguntó Bella divertida mirando la casa de sus vecinos.

-Necesito saludarte como corresponde –Dije acercándome a ella y besándola profundamente. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello y su lengua salió al encuentro de la mía. Recorrí sus labios hambriento, y ella gimió bajito, necesitando aire. Me retiré lentamente, besando su rostro, sus ojos y la punta de su nariz –Hola novia… -Susurré.

-Hola novio… -Susurró ella.

-Te ves preciosa –Le dije.

-Gracias a Alice –Confesó ella sonrojándose.

-Eres preciosa –Dije y encendí el motor del auto.

-A dónde vamos? –Preguntó.

-A Port Ángeles –Respondí.

-Y qué hay en Port Ángeles? –Insistió.

-Ya verás… -Le dije. Afortunadamente, tal como había predicho Alice, el clima había mejorado, y ya no llovía ni era una noche particularmente fría. Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado.

El viaje a Port Ángeles lo hice en tiempo record con ella aterrada todo el tiempo de que estábamos conduciendo muy por encima del límite de velocidad.

-Tranquila, yo manejo muy bien, nunca he tenido ni una multa, recuerdas? Además con el toque de queda que nos impuso tu papá necesitamos acortar el tiempo de viaje… -Razoné.

-Prefiero llegar más tarde y de una sola pieza –Argumentó ella.

-Confía en mí Bells –Le dije –Yo nunca te pondría en peligro! Me crees? –Pregunté.

-Te creo… -Dijo ella.

-Ya estamos por llegar –Dije al ver las luces a lo lejos.

-Me vas a decir de una vez adónde vamos? –Preguntó ella.

-Falta poco, no me hagas decirte! –Le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Mmmmmh, está bien… -Dijo ella y me besó en la mejilla.

-Cierra los ojos! –Le dije antes de que las luces se hicieran visibles para ella. Ella obedeció sin decir palabra, y al llegar a nuestro destino estacioné el Jeep y la besé nuevamente, esta vez dulcemente, como si la estuviera despertando.

-Mmmmmmm… ya llegamos? –Preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí… pero estoy tentado a quedarnos aquí… tal vez movernos al asiento trasero… -Dije sin pensar mientras besaba su cuello.

-Emmett! –Me dijo empujándome y abriendo los ojos.

-Ok, ok, lo siento. Vamos, ya estamos en nuestro destino –Dije y bajé y le abrí la puerta para que pudiera descender del vehículo.

-Oh Emm! Un carnaval! Oh! Es perfecto! –Exclamó saltando y aplaudiendo como una niña. Alice tenía razón, Bella no es la clase de chicas que disfruta de ir a un restaurant caro en una primera cita.

-Sabía que te gustaría! –Le dije tomándola de la mano -Vamos, que quiero ganar para ti un oso de peluche gigante y quiero verte comer comida chatarra hasta vomitar!

-Sí! –Exclamó -Y quiero que la gitana me lea la suerte y quiero subirme a la rueda de la fortuna y a la montaña rusa y quiero algodón de azúcar y hotdogs! –Dijo cada vez más entusiasmada.

-Lo que quieras, Bells, es tu noche –Dije tomándola de la cintura. Pagué la entrada y compré un montón de tickets para todos los juegos –Qué quieres hacer primero? –Pregunté.

-Quiero palomitas de maíz! Y quiero que ganes un peluche para mí… podrás? –Preguntó como dudando de mis capacidades.

-Há! –Dije desafiante. Cualquiera de estos juegos de "habilidad" eran pan comido para nosotros los vampiros –Elige un juego –Dije mientras le compraba palomitas de maíz.

-Ese! -Dijo Bella apuntando un juego de puntería en el que debía disparar a un montón de patos.

-Hecho! –Dije y pagué con tickets para jugar. El encargado me dio una escopeta de agua y con ella me dediqué a "matar" patos sin soltar la cintura de mi Bella. Quería presumir un poco…

En una sola jugada maté a todos los patos, ganando un enorme oso de peluche.

-Elige Bells, oso polar u oso grizzli? –Le pregunté.

-El que tu prefieras –Dijo ella irradiando felicidad.

-A mí me gusta el oso grizzli –Dije pensando en el que me gustaba más para comer.

-Entonces ese es el que quiero –Dijo Bella estirando sus brazos para recibir el oso –Gracias Emm, me encanta.

-Lo que sea por ti Bells, ahora qué quieres hacer?

-La rueda de la fortuna! –Dijo corriendo hacia la fila de personas que esperaban para subir. La seguí y tomé su mano, y ella me miró emocionada abrazando su oso. No pude contenerme y la besé ahí mismo, entre la muchedumbre, hasta que fue nuestro turno de subir a la rueda.

Después de eso Bella quiso subirse al carrusel, comer hotdogs y algodón de azúcar (yo no comí y ella no preguntó), subirse a la montaña rusa y probar distintos juegos de puntería. Yo no quise llamar demasiado la atención ganando todos los juegos pero para cuando estuvimos listos para irnos teníamos al oso grizzli, un elefante pequeño, dos peces dorados (vivos) y un gran cerdo de peluche.

Como ya no podía seguir cargando todas esas cosas y al mismo tiempo abrazar y besar a mi Bella, las fuimos a dejar al auto.

-Quieres regresar? –Pregunté.

-No, ya he tenido suficiente carnaval por hoy… vamos a algún lugar donde podamos conversar… -Me dijo abrazándome.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto –Le dije y la ayudé a subir al Jeep –Cómo se van a llamar los peces? –Le pregunté.

-Mmmmmh… -Pensó por un momento –Bonnie y Clide! –Me dijo.

-Y cómo sabes que son macho y hembra? –Pregunté manejando a toda velocidad mientras ella miraba las bolsas con sus peces.

-Lo son, Emm, no me discutas esas cosas, simplemente lo sé. Mañana cuando salga con Alice les voy a comprar una pecera y una planta y alimento…

-Los vas a tener en tu cuarto? –Pregunté.

-Claro, donde más? –Dijo ella.

-Suertudos Bonnie y Clide, pueden dormir contigo todas las noches –Refunfuñé.

-Y en mi cama voy a dormir con mi osito Emmy –Dijo mirando hacia atrás al enorme oso de peluche.

-Esa cosa te va a quitar todo el espacio, no vas a caber en tu cama –Le dije riendo.

-Vamos a caber si nos acurrucamos bien –Insistió. Toda esta conversación de ella en la cama con cualquier cosa, incluido el jodido oso me estaba excitando enormemente, así es que traté de concentrarme en otras cosas. Prendí la radio y dejé que Bella eligiera la estación.

Ella comenzó a cantar bajito, al ritmo de la música y yo la miré de reojo el resto del camino. Era hermosa, estaba feliz y era sólo mía.

Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino, un mirador ubicado entre Port Ángeles y Forks, que estaba ubicado sobre unos roqueríos y daba hacia el mar y nos permitía una hermosa vista de la luna.

Prendí la calefacción y me giré hacia ella.

-Bien Bells, de qué quieres conversar? –Pregunté.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**REVIEWS=LOVE=ACTUALIZACIÓN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos! Nuevo capítulo en el que cubro un montón de cosas… es que estoy un poco dispersa... Espero que les guste como vamos, ya que pronto comenzarán a pasar cosas muy interesantes! Ténganme paciencia y abrazos para todos. **

**Muchos cariños,**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Prendí la calefacción y me giré hacia ella. _

_-Bien Bells, de qué quieres conversar? –Pregunté. _

**Capítulo 8**

I wish you were

I wish you were

By my side

In the dark of night

Those faces they haunt me

I wish you were so close to me

Yes I wish you were

By my side

_By my side / INXS_

**Emmett POV**

Bella me miró dulcemente durante largo rato con mis manos entre las suyas y luego me preguntó

-Emm… qué eres?

-Que qué? –Pregunté aterrado, para nada preparado para lo que me había dicho. No podía decirle la verdad! Aún no lo discutía con la familia! Ella sin perder la calma dijo

-Emm… tus ojos cambian de color del dorado al negro en cosa de segundos, al igual que los ojos de tu "familia" con la que se supone que no estás relacionado por lazos sanguíneos; nunca te he visto comer nada; tu temperatura corporal es alarmantemente baja, y noto actitudes raras entre tú, Jasper y Alice… como si supieran qué va a pasar en el futuro… -Me explicó como a un niño de 5 años pero sin soltar mis manos.

-Bells, yo… no te lo puedo decir… -Dije admitiendo que efectivamente había algo raro con nosotros los Cullens… no le podía mentir a Bella cuando me hacía una pregunta directa.

-Emm –Dijo ella acariciándome las manos –Lo que sea yo te voy a apoyar, pero me tienes que dar la oportunidad de saber qué tienes!

-No estoy enfermo, y no te puedo decir nada porque no depende de mí! –Dije frustrado.

-Pero estás bien? –Quiso saber ella. Con su mano derecha acarició mi mejilla.

-Sí Bells, contigo estoy mejor de lo que he estado en años… contigo soy feliz… -Le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Algún día me vas a decir qué es lo que pasa? –Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Algún día te lo voy a decir… pero aún no es el momento –Prometí.

-Emm… la última pregunta… yo… estoy a salvo contigo? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa pero haciéndose la valiente.

-Bells, por ti daría mi vida, nunca te haría daño –Le aseguré vehementemente. Cómo podía pensar siquiera en atacar a mi alma gemela?

-Bien… Ok, ahora relájate, que la inquisición de Bella terminó. No te voy a preguntar más del tema por ahora –Dijo suspirando resignada, y yo respiré aliviado.

-Bells… nadie puede saber que hay algo distinto con nosotros… no se lo puedes decir a nadie –Le dije seriamente.

-Nadie se va a enterar… después de todo, yo no sé nada… -Dijo ella sonriéndome.

-Bells eres la mejor, lo sabías? Eres increíble! –Dije y me acerqué y tomando su rostro entre mis manos la besé suavemente, delineando sus labios con mi lengua. Ella abrió sus labios para dar entrada a mi lengua y profundicé el beso. Amé su sabor y el calor de su aliento en mi piel, y acerqué su cuerpo al mío desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

Ella reaccionó con entusiasmo, moviéndose a mi regazo para angular mejor nuestras cabezas, y gimió produciendo los sonidos más deliciosos cuando la acaricié desde la cintura hacia los costados. Mi erección estaba a punto de rasgar la tela de mis pantalones cuando recordé a Alice y su voz en mi mente diciéndome _"Anda con calma, no la asustes"._

Muy a mi pesar debí dejar su boca y me moví para que nuestras frentes quedaran tocándose, ambos jadeantes por la intensidad del momento.

-Emm, qué pasa? –Preguntó ella decepcionada.

-Bells… tú eres inocente, pura, y yo… -No pude terminar. Cómo decirle que yo llevaba décadas cogiendo con todo tipo de mujeres haciendo cada posición del Kama Sutra y otras de mi propia invención?

-Tú tienes experiencia… -terminó ella por mí sonrojándose.

-Sí… -Admití –Y ese es el problema…

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

Cuando Emmett admitió que no quería seguir besándome porque yo no era lo suficientemente experimentada me quise morir. Me bajé de su regazo y le dije

-Lo siento… Llévame a casa…

-Bells no entiendes! –Exclamó.

-Si entiendo… no tengo experiencia y no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti –Afirmé ahogando un sollozo.

-Bells, eres… eres demasiado buena para mí, es que no lo ves? Me estás aceptando completamente sin saber lo que soy, sin saber los riesgos que corres al estar en mi presencia, estás dispuesta a entregarme cada parte de ti y todas tus primeras veces… Bells, soy yo el que no te merece! –Me dijo tomándome entre sus fuertes brazos a pesar de que en un principio ofrecí algo de resistencia –Isabella, lo que siento contigo no lo había sentido nunca por nadie… al menos créeme en eso…

-Emm… está bien… sé que soy inexperimentada y eso no es un gran aliciente para los hombres, y tú eres tan perfecto, y… -Alcancé a decir cuando él me calló con sus labios, besándome hasta hacerme olvidar mis inseguridades. Me giré un poco y subí mis manos para aferrarme a su cabello y él bajó depositando besos en mi mentón y en mi cuello mientras sus manos se aferraban más fuerte a mi cuerpo –Emm… necesito… respirar –Le dije entre besos y él rió fuerte y me besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Quiero que quede claro lo que hablamos, Bells. Tú eres muy especial para mí, y tu inocencia es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti –Dijo mirándome seriamente –Ninguna mujer se compara contigo, y odio que seas tan insegura de ti misma cuando eres perfecta en todo lo demás!

-Emm, estoy lejos de ser perfecta… -Dije avergonzada ante los inmerecidos halagos.

-Eres perfecta para mí, y eso es suficiente –Dijo él –Dime una cosa… Yo te gusto?

-Tú sabes que sí –Respondí roja como un tomate… de hecho sentía mucho más que simple atracción por él.

-Entonces me puedes entender… Yo estoy muy lejos de ser perfecto, pero tú me aceptas tal como soy!

-Entiendo… -Le dije. Él besó mi mano y me dijo

-Ahora nos vamos a ir a tu casa, que el toque de queda está cerca y no quiero que tu padre me dispare en la primera cita.

…oOo…

Emm me dejó en la puerta de mi casa a las 10:55 pm, se bajó del Jeep, me ayudó a descender y bajó todos los regalos que me ganó en la feria. Me dejó en el porche de mi casa y me besó tiernamente.

-Te voy a llamar mañana para saber cómo te fue con Alice –Me dijo sonriendo -O si quieres me llamas tú…

-Ok… gracias por esta noche… la disfruté un montón… -Le dije despidiéndome con la mano.

-Gracias a ti Bells, nos vemos!

-Nos vemos –Le dije sin saber cuándo nos veríamos… el lunes me parecía estar a años de distancia.

…oOo…

-Bells despierta! –Me dijo Charlie abriendo mis cortinas.

-Qué demonios! –Me tapé la cabeza con la almohada.

-Lenguaje Isabella! –Me regañó -Alice Cullen llamó y dijo que te pasará a busca en 15 minutos –Me dijo –Y tienes que poner esos peces en un bowl o algo porque si no se te van a morir en esas bolsas.

-Oh demonios… -Mascullé más bajito. La noche anterior me había costado horrores quedarme dormida, y ahora me estaba costando trabajo despertarme de mis sueños con Emm…

-Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Charlie.

-Nada, nada, que ya me levanto –Le dije destapándome y sentándome en la cama.

-Bien, mientras tanto prepararé el desayuno –Dijo y supe que comeríamos huevos con tocino, lo único que Charlie podía preparar sin quemarlo.

Me di una ducha rápida sin lavarme el pelo (que aún lucía bastante bien después de las manipulaciones de Alice el día anterior) y me vestí de manera sencilla.

Entonces tomé a Bonnie y a Clide y bajé corriendo por la escalera a ponerlos en un recipiente con agua. Lo único que encontré por el momento fue un gran florero de cristal y ahí los deposité, esperando que aguantaran vivos hasta la tarde, cuando regresaría con una pecera de verdad y comida de peces.

-Bells, come antes de que llegue Alice, no quieres tenerla esperando! –Me dijo Charlie.

-Ok, pero si llega antes de que termine no importa, perfectamente puede esperarme hasta que termine –Le dije pensando en por qué tanto interés en que yo no desairara a Alice?

-Bells, ella parece una buena chica y una buena amistad, cuídala –Me dijo Charlie –No me gusta verte sola.

-No he estado sola! Tengo a Emmett! –Le dije.

-Mmmmmh… No tengo nada en contra de ese muchacho, Bells, pero necesitas de una amiga –Dijo echándose una enorme porción de huevos a la boca.

-Está bien Ch… papá… a mí también me gusta Alice –Le dije comiendo un bocado. En ese momento sonó el timbre y me paré a abrir la puerta. Era Alice y traía un enorme ramo de tulipanes de distintos colores.

-Hola Bella! Charlie! –Nos saludó y me entregó las flores –Éstas te las manda mi hermano! Me dijo. Yo se las agradecí y corrí al segundo piso a poner las flores en la tina ya que mis peces ocupaban el único florero de la casa, y aproveché de lavarme los dientes.

Una vez que estuve lista bajé y me encontré a Alice ayudando a Charlie a lavar los trastes.

-Lista? –Le pregunté.

-Lista! –Exclamó con su permanente entusiasmo. Tomó su bolso del sillón y salimos de casa gritando nuestras despedidas a Charlie.

Afuera estaba estacionado un impresionante Mercedes negro del año. Yo la miré levantando una ceja sin decir nada y ella respondió

-Deberías ver el espacio que tiene en el portamaletas! Es enorme y alcanzará para todas nuestras compras el día de hoy –Dijo inocentemente.

-Pensé que usaríamos mi camioneta… -Dije molesta, el Mercedes era definitivamente ostentoso y llamaríamos la atención en él –Cómo es que convenciste a tu padre de que te lo prestara?

-Oh simplemente usé mi encanto natural… -Dijo ella feliz subiéndose al asiento del conductor. Yo me subí al del copiloto y debo reconocer que el auto era mucho más cómodo que mi camioneta, con sus asientos de cuero blanditos y su aire acondicionado –Además soy una excelente conductora! –Dijo y aceleró hasta llegar a una velocidad de 150 km/hr.

-Alice desacelera! Demonios, manejas como Emmett, es que no saben respetar las normas de velocidad en tu familia? –Grité aferrándome al cinturón de seguridad

-Tranquilízate y disfruta del viaje –Dijo Alice deslizando un CD en la radio del auto. Era un CD mesclado con lo que en gran mayoría era mi música favorita –Te gusta? –Preguntó ella pasadas unas 3 canciones.

-Claro! Sólo que no sabía que teníamos gustos musicales tan parecidos! –Dije contenta, efectivamente olvidando el asunto del exceso de velocidad.

…oOo…

Cuando llegamos a Port Ángeles fuimos al único centro comercial de la ciudad, y estacionamos el Mercedes cerca de la puerta para que fuera bien visible y no le pasara nada. Lo último que necesitábamos era que algo le pasara al auto del doctor Cullen, a quién aún no conocía.

Alice refunfuñó acerca del reducido tamaño del centro comercial y sobre la falta de tiendas de diseñador. Yo le señalé que con mi presupuesto no podría pagar nada de diseñador de ninguna manera, y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros diciendo

-Son sólo detalles…

Entramos a Target y yo elegí un par de cosas que necesitaba, y Alice reconoció que nunca había puesto un pié en esa cadena, ya que casi todas sus compras las realzaba por internet.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de la enorme brecha que nos separaba, Alice era una niña mimada que simplemente no podía concebir lo que es ser pobre o vivir con un presupuesto ajustado. Cómo explicarle que no me gustaba tener que pedir dinero a Charlie si podía evitarlo y que no quería ser una carga para nadie?

Luego de unas pocas compras de ropa entramos a una tienda de artículos de maquillaje. Alice compró un montón de cosas… cremas, sombras, máscara de pestañas y labiales. Luego, cuando salimos de la tienda, me extendió la bolsa con los cosméticos y me dijo

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella!

-Alice! Yo… no puedo aceptarlos! –Le dije sabiendo que había gastado una pequeña fortuna en ellos.

-Oww! Bella, hieres mis sentimientos! Yo pensé que éramos amigas… las amigas se regalan cosas entre sí verdad? –Preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-Alice… yo no puedo regalarte nada tan costoso como esto –Dije apuntando a la bolsa –Me haces sentir… inferior…

-Bella, no digas eso! Yo sólo quería regalarte estas cosas para que te veas más bonita para mi hermano… -Dijo sin abandonar su puchero.

-Está bien –Dije derrotada –Muchas gracias… -Extendí la mano para recibir los cosméticos.

-Yay! -Dijo y me abrazó.

-Ali ahora necesito ir a la tienda de mascotas… -Le dije –Necesito comprar cosas para mis peces.

-Vamos a mí me gusta ver a los cachorritos –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Luego de que compramos un acuario, una planta acuática, comida y un castillo de plástico, terminamos nuestras compras en una tienda de libros donde compré nuevas ediciones para un par de libros que ya se me estaban desarmando de tantas veces que los había leído.

…oOo…

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo aunque a exceso de velocidad, pero la incesante cháchara de Alice me mantuvo entretenida y olvidé mis reclamos.

En cuanto llegué a casa me despedí de Alice con un cariñoso abrazo, y después de que me ayudara a bajar mis numerosas bolsas del auto partió diciéndome que ya nos veríamos el lunes.

Lo primero que hice al entrar en la casa fue instalar el acuario con todos sus accesorios en mi habitación y por fin instalar a Bonnie y Clide en su nuevo hogar. Entonces los alimenté y usé el florero de cristal para poner las flores que Emmett me había regalado sobre mi escritorio.

Entonces llamé a Emm para darle las gracias.

-Hola Emm –Lo saludé.

-Bells! Hola! Cómo les fue en Port Ángeles? –Me preguntó aparentemente contento de oír mi voz.

-Bien… te llamaba para agradecerte por los tulipanes… cómo supiste que son mi flor favorita? –Pregunté.

-Porque eres una chica especial y los tulipanes son especiales como tú –Dijo en un arranque de cursilería.

-Que cursi te pones Emm! Pero bueno, mañana que vas a hacer? Podríamos ver una película en mi casa… -Propuse sabiendo que Charlie saldría a pescar.

-Eeeem… Lo que pasa es que… mañana no puedo… -Me dijo

-Oh… está bien… -Le dije desilusionada.

Es que tenemos algo planeado como familia –Me explicó.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes… nos vemos el lunes… -Le dije.

-Hasta el lunes… te mando un beso –Me dijo.

-Otro para ti –Le dije y me guardé un "te voy a extrañar", ya que sería sólo un día el que no nos veríamos.

…oOo…

**Emmett POV**

Extrañé a Bella como loco todo el día sábado, y lo único que quería hacer era verla el domingo.

Pero cuando llegó Alice de Port Ángeles antes de saludarme me dijo

-Ni lo pienses grandulón, mañana habrá sol.

-Pero podemos estar dentro de la casa… -Le dije.

-Si ves a Bella mañana ella te va a ver brillar… y aún no hacemos la reunión familiar que decidirá si le puedes decir la verdad o no –Me dijo.

-Pero para una reunión familiar de ese tipo necesitaríamos a Edward y a Rosalie –Argumenté sabiendo que no los podíamos dejar afuera de decisiones tan importantes.

-De eso no te preocupes… Edward y Rose vienen en camino –Me aseguró.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**REVIEWS=LOVE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí tenemos la reunión familiar de los Cullen y un final… inesperado… ojalá les guste.**

**Besos y gracias a todos por comentar este fic y Luna Roja, la re-publicación de Red Moon luego de que FF lo bajara por denuncias de un grupo de chicas que se creen censoras. Es fin… gracias por el apoyo, se les quiere.**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Si ves a Bella mañana ella te va a ver brillar… y aún no hacemos la reunión familiar que decidirá si le puedes decir la verdad o no –Me dijo._

_-Pero para una reunión familiar de ese tipo necesitaríamos a Edward y a Rosalie –Argumenté sabiendo que no los podíamos dejar afuera de decisiones tan importantes._

_-De eso no te preocupes… Edward y Rose vienen en camino –Me aseguró._

**Capítulo 9**

I won't run

When the sky turns to flame

And I sure won't budge

When the earth does shake

When the flood comes up

I will dance in the rain

'Cause it's all the same to me

_All the same to me/Anya Marina_

**Emmett POV**

Mierda! Lo que me faltaba! Rosalie y Edward de regreso en Forks… eso significaba que tendría que tener cuidado tanto con Jasper como con Edward al momento de que interactuaran con mi Bella. No lo podía permitir, y lo sentí por Jazz, ya que por primera vez éste se relacionaba con un humano y lo estaba haciendo excepcionalmente bien.

-Alice, Edward es aún un peligro para Bella? –Pregunté.

-No lo sé Emm… él cree que no, pero tú sabes que yo no puedo ver decisiones hechas en el último minuto… -Respondió ella frotándose la sien.

-Ali yo no puedo arriesgar a Bella a que Edward tenga un desliz! –Argumenté.

-Lo sé Emm, pero no podemos echar a Rose y Edward de su propia casa! Tenemos que votar… y eso va a ser dentro de un par de horas... Mientras tanto descansa, piensa en Bella, sal a cazar o juega Play Station… Yo voy a hablar con Carlisle.

-Está bien… esperaré –Dije y me senté a jugar videojuegos en el suelo.

…oOo…

Tal como había predicho Alice, Rose y Edward llegaron a la casa un rato después.

Todos salimos a recibirlos.

-Rosalie, Edward! –Dijo Carlisle –Que sorpresa, pensé que se quedarían más tiempo en Alaska! –Dijo un poco incómodo.

-No nos íbamos a quedar en esa casa infestada de súcubos! –Dijo Rosalie –Esa Tanya estaba haciendo méritos para que le arrancara los brazos por cómo le coqueteaba a Edward!

-Además –Agregó Edward abrazando de la cintura a su esposa como para tranquilizarla –No vamos a permitir que una pequeña humana separe a nuestra familia.

-Qué quiere decir eso? –Pregunté furioso, y Jasper gruñó.

-Que mi control es lo suficientemente fuerte. Lo ha sido por décadas, así es que no hay razón para mantenerme alejado –Respondió.

-Edward, querido, estamos hablando del alma gemela de tu hermano… Estás seguro de que podrás controlarte? Bella no es una humana común y corriente… -Dijo Esme.

-Es mi novia –Dije yo.

-Y mi mejor amiga! –Dijo Alice.

-Vaya… nos vamos una semana y la humana se convierte en el alma de esta familia –Dijo Rosalie, celosa.

-Bueno, ya que están aquí, tenemos algo que discutir como familia, y es importante su voto –Dijo Carlisle –Ya Alice me puso al corriente de que Isabella sospecha que no somos humanos… pero que no sabe exactamente qué es lo que somos…

-Qué hiciste Emmett? Te bebiste a un oso frente a ella para lucirte? –Preguntó Rose irónicamente.

-Absolutamente nada… pero mi chica es inteligente, y notó nuestros ojos, nuestra piel fría y dura y principalmente que no comemos! –Dije orgulloso de Bella.

-Por eso es que ahora debemos votar para ver si le damos a Bella toda la información sobre qué es lo que somos o se lo seguimos ocultando y la dejamos indagar por su cuenta… -Dijo Carlisle.

-Qué piensas, Alice? –Preguntó Esme.

-Creo que debemos decirle la verdad a Bella… si la descubre por su cuenta puede llamar demasiado la atención… y ya sabemos lo que eso significa…

-Los Volturi –Dijimos todos al unísono.

-Yo creo que es muy peligroso que una humana sepa la verdad, aunque esa humana sea de Emmett –Dijo Rosalie.

-Bella no es mía! –Exclamé –Ella no es una mascota!

-Además si le cuentas la verdad significa que la vas a convertir verdad? –Preguntó Edward.

-Eventualmente –Respondí –Si ella así lo desea…

-Entonces me opongo rotundamente. Esta familia ha tratado siempre de preservar la vida humana y no creo que sea justo quitarle la vida a una niña simplemente porque Emmett se prendó de ella… -Dijo Rosalie y Edward asintió.

-Yo estoy con Rose –Dijo Edward, obviamente –Voto por mudarnos de Forks y comenzar en un nuevo lugar sin la humana.

-Entiendan algo… -Dije seriamente –Si ustedes deciden irse estarían rompiendo esta familia, porque yo me quedo con Bella!

-Y nosotros –Dijo Alice tomando la mano de Jasper, que se limitó a asentir.

-Hijos… aún no he tenido el placer de conocer a Isabella, pero si conozco a mi familia, y sé que si ella ha causado tan buena impresión en Esme, Alice, Jasper y Emmett es por algo… No vamos a separar a la familia. Edward y Rosalie, si ustedes deciden irse de vacaciones por un tiempo están en todo su derecho, pero recuerden que ésta siempre será su casa y esta su familia. Esme, estás de acuerdo conmigo en decirle la verdad a Isabella?

-Sí querido, creo que es lo mejor –Dijo mirando a Carlisle a los ojos.

Rosalie y Edward se miraron por un minuto y entonces Edward habló.

-Bien… si es así… nos quedamos… Pero que conste que se los advertimos si es que esto no resulta como Emmett lo planeó.

-Estoy perfectamente tranquilo con eso –Le dije encogiéndome de hombros –Yo raramente planeo nada.

Éste comentario arrancó una risita de Alice y una sonrisa condescendiente de Esme y Carlisle.

-Vamos Edward, tenemos que desempacar –Dijo Rosalie y tomando la mano de su esposo salieron de la habitación.

-Entonces está decidido, Isabella debe conocer la verdad –Dijo Carlisle.

-Bueno –Dijo Alice con una sonrisa –Esto no saló tan mal…

…oOo…

Al día siguiente estuve listo temprano temprano y Alice, Jasper y yo usamos el Jeep para ir al colegio, dejando a Edward y Rosalie el Volvo. Aún estaba molesto por la actitud de esos dos hacia mi Bella, y sobre todo estaba preocupado por ella.

-Jazz, hermano… anoche cazaste verdad? –Pregunté cuando llegábamos a la escuela.

-Sí Emm, como cada día que vamos a estar expuestos a Bella… -Dijo él con voz de resignación ante mi pregunta.

-No te preocupes Emm, Jazzy no comparte clases con Bella y cuando estemos todos juntos a la hora de almuerzo no va a pasar nada… Edward no la atacaría frente a toda la escuela! –Dijo Alice.

-Ok, lo siento por dudar de ti hermano… pero con Edward y su sed de por medio, no se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso… -Le dije.

-No hay problema Emmett, entiendo. Si el caso fuera en reversa me encargaría de que te alimentaras personalmente! –Dijo Jazz abrazando a Alice y besando su coronilla.

-Ahí viene Bella! –Exclamó Alice apuntando al camino. Efectivamente un par de minutos después apareció Bella en su camioneta y se estacionó junto a mi Jeep.

Yo me acerqué a abrirle la puerta y ella se lanzó a mí en un abrazo con brazos y piernas.

-Hola Emm! –Exclamó sonriente y feliz.

-Hola Bells! –La besé y la puse en el suelo y ella fue a saludar y abrazar a Alice y a Jasper.

-Tuvieron un buen fin de semana? –Preguntó.

-Sip, aunque hubiera sido mejor si tu hubieras estado conmigo –Dije yo.

-Aaaaaw! Emmy se enamoró –Dijo Jasper burlándose de mi cursilería. Yo salí en su persecución para golpearlo y las chicas rieron y entraron a la escuela al tiempo que llegaban Edward y Rosalie.

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

El domingo había sido un día como cualquier otro… ordené mi habitación, hice el aseo en el baño y lavé un par de cargas de ropa. Luego me dediqué a leer uno de los libros que había comprado con Alice el día anterior.

Extrañé a Emm un montón, pero a pesar de tener poca experiencia en asuntos del corazón, decidí que no lo atosigaría llamándolo a cada rato como quería hacerlo. No, sería autosuficiente aunque fuera por un día.

El día pasó sin mayores eventos y pronto fue lunes. Ese día usé algunos de los productos que Alice me había regalado y me maquillé levemente los ojos con máscara de pestañas y usé brillo en mis labios. Al llegar al colegio Emm, Ali y Jazz me esperaban para entrar todos juntos, y eso me hizo sentirme mucho más integrada a su pequeño grupo.

Al pasar por los pasillos todos nos miraban, especialmente a mí… los Cullen aparentemente no esperaban por nadie ni se juntaban con nadie, y nuevamente me tuve que preguntar qué tenía yo de especial para romper su hermetismo.

Porque con Alice tomada de mi brazo y Emm sosteniendo mi otra mano yo parecía estar en el centro de su cerrada familia… ellos parecían querer protegerme y a mí me encantó sentirme querida y apreciada por los Cullen que conocía… ahora me faltaban los que me quedaban por conocer.

Las clases por la mañana fueron normales, y me reuní con Emm en el pasillo junto a mi locker para almorzar juntos. Como siempre que entrábamos a la cafetería de la mano todos parecían quedarse callados para luego estallar en murmullos, pero no me importó. Cuando uno tiene amigos que lo apoyen el resto la verdad es que importa bien poco…

Cargamos una bandeja de comida para "ambos" y Emmett pagó aduciendo que él es el que comería más… como si comiera!

Yo no discutí y tomados de la ano nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa… Pero esta vez fue diferente, ya que en "nuestra" mesa estaban sentados Edward y Rosalie…

-Emm… Por qué no me dijiste que Edward y Rosalie habían regresado de su viaje? –Susurré poniéndome en puntillas para llegar a su oído antes de llegar a la mesa.

-No me pareció relevante –Dijo y me abrazó por la cintura mientras equilibraba la bandeja de comida de ambos con la otra mano.

-Humpf! –Dije yo. Claro que era relevante. Me puse nerviosa, esa tal Rosalie no se veía muy amigable, y Edward me miraba como si le estuviera produciendo migraña.

Pero tan pronto mis emociones llegaron a un peak y mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar, sentí un manto de calma y serenidad, y aferrándome disimuladamente a Emm cuadré los hombros lista para enfrentarme a lo que fuera.

-Hola… -Los saludé.

-Hola –Escupió la palabra Rosalie como si le dejara un mal sabor de boca.

Edward se limitó a asentir reconociendo mi presencia, pero sin molestarse en hablarme. De hecho estaba tan rígido que parecía ni respirar.

-Hola! –Dijo Alice que venía con Jasper detrás de nosotros.

Emmett frunció el ceño y depositó la bandeja en la mesa. Luego sacó una silla para mí y me hizo señas para que me sentara. Lo hice en silencio, bastante incómoda. Por qué no me daban una oportunidad Edward y Rosalie si sus hermanos habían ido tan abiertos conmigo desde el principio?

-Bella esta tarde tienes que venir a nuestra casa! –Dijo Alice –Nunca alcanzamos a hacer todas las cosas que tenía planeadas la otra tarde, Emmett te acaparó –Dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina a mi Emm.

-Podemos hacer una maratón de "Las tortugas Ninjas" –Dijo Emmett entusiasmado.

-Hay más de una película? –Pregunté asombrada. Había visto una y era malísima!

-Por supuesto, pequeña saltamontes –Respondió Emm –Tengo las películas y la serie animada! Oh a veces quisiera ser humano para poder comer pizza! –Dijo dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta.

-Emmett! –Dijeron horrorizados Rosalie y Edward. Alice sonrió y rodó los ojos y Jasper hizo una mueca de asco ante la perspectiva de comer pizza.

Yo no supe cómo reaccionar, ya que era una alusión directa a nuestra conversación del día viernes… y frente a toda su familia!

-Y si no eres humano… qué eres…? –Susurré.

-Vampiro! –Dijo Emm y se lanzó a besar mi cuello con un gruñido. Yo chillé y reí pensando que me estaba gastando una broma, pero su familia quedó de una pieza, con la mandíbula desencajada. Hasta Alice y Jasper miraban incrédulos.

-Emm! –Dije mirando al resto de los Cullen mientras Emmett me besaba el punto del pulso –Emm! –Repetí –Me estás hablando en serio…? –Dije temblorosa… Me estaban jugando una broma? Y si era así por qué nadie se reía?

-Si Bells, es en serio… Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle y yo, todos vampiros! –Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si siguiéramos hablando de las Tortugas Ninja…

-Pero… pero… Ustedes salen de día… -Traté de razonar. No podía tener un ataque de histeria en medio de la cafetería.

-Mito! –Respondió él cada vez más contento, mientras su familia observaba el intercambio con interés.

-Y el ajo? En esta cafetería cocinan con ajo, seguramente les molesta? –Pregunté.

-Mito! Aunque toda la comida humana huele asquerosa. –Dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Y los crucifijos? Ustedes tienen uno enorme en su casa! –Le dije con voz triunfante. Seguro eso no me lo podía negar.

-Ese es… otro mito! –Dijo riéndose en mi cara, cada vez más feliz –Ese crucifijo perteneció al padre de Carlisle, que era un ministro.

-Emm… júrame que hablas en serio… júrame que esto no es una broma… -Le rogué.

-Lo juro Bells! –Dijo seriamente poniéndose la mano derecha en el corazón.

-Entonces… me vas a matar? –Pregunté con calma, sin poder creer las palabras que salían de mi boca.

-Nop… -Respondió con su sonrisa más grande, con hoyuelos y todo.

-Entonces… qué comes? –Pregunté.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**UUUUFFFF! Bella lo sabe todo! Y se enteró en la cafetería!**

**OMG!**

**Reviews=Actualización**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos! El capítulo pasado tuvo bastante éxito, especialmente la confesión de Emmett en plena cafetería… jejejeje…**

**En este capítulo veremos las consecuencias de dicha confesión. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y favs, cada una ilumina mi rostro con una sonrisa.**

**Se les quiere,**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Entonces… me vas a matar? –Pregunté con calma, sin poder creer las palabras que salían de mi boca._

_-Nop… -Respondió con su sonrisa más grande, con hoyuelos y todo._

_-Entonces… qué comes? –Pregunté._

**Capítulo 10**

I'm looking for an interruption,

Do you believe?

You looking to dig my dreams

Be prepared for anything

You come into my little scene

Hooray, hooray, hip hip hooray

There's one thing I can guarantee:

You won't have to dig, dig too deep

Said leave me to lay, but touch me deep,

I don't sleep, I dream

I'll settle for a cup of coffee, but you know what I really need

_I don't sleep, I dream/R.E.M._

**Bella POV**

-Animales –Dijo Emm tomando mi mano, que a esas alturas estaba casi tan fría como la suya… sentía como que si me levantaba en ese momento me desmayaría… -Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos "vegetarianos".

-Vegetarianos –Susurré –Vegetarianos –Repetí y comencé a reír de manera histérica hasta que Emm se unió a mí y su fuerte risa resonó en la cafetería.

-Bella, cariño, tal vez es mejor que vayas al baño a mojarte la cara y despejarte un poco… -Dijo Alice –Yo te acompaño –Y le dio una mirada asesina a Emmett, que dejó de reír en el acto.

-Vampiros vegetarianos… -Seguí riendo mientras me corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas.

-Bells… estás bien? –Preguntó Emmett preocupado.

-Oh si… -Respondí entre risas –Mi novio es un vampiro, pero no hay problema… Es vegetariano! –Y seguí riendo.

-Jazz? –Preguntó Alice y pude sentir un manto de calma caer sobre mí, y dejé de reír y de llorar, para respirar profundamente y concentrarme en dejar de llamar la atención en la cafetería. Ya tendría una conversación con Emmett acerca de darme noticias como ésa frente a toda su familia y el resto de la escuela!

-Bella lo siento –Dijo Emmett arrodillándose frente a mí para quedar a mi altura –No quería asustarte, y pensé que tú ya lo habías adivinado de todos modos…

-Sabía que ustedes no eran humanos, pero no sabía que existían los vampiros, mucho menos que ustedes lo serían… pensé en otras cosas, pero nunca en vampiros… -Dije apenas coordinando mis pensamientos.

-Pero somos vampiros buenos –Dijo él sin soltar mi mano y poniendo cara de inocente.

-Emm, tu fuente de alimentación normal son los humanos? –Pregunté.

-Sí, pero elegimos ser vegetarianos para integrarnos a la humanidad, para vivir vidas "normales" –Me explicó.

-Debe ser difícil negarte lo que te piden tus instintos… -Pensé en voz alta, y Edward asintió y Emmett gruñó. Un sonido bajo y aterrador, aun cuando no estaba dirigido a mí.

-Lo es Bells, pero vale la pena… gracias a que llevo tanto tiempo siendo vegetariano puedo resistirme a tu sangre, sin problemas, siempre que tenga la precaución de cazar todas las noches.

-Entonces no duermes mucho? Por eso las ojeras? –Pregunté ya más curiosa que asustada... al menos sabía que Emm no me mataría a mí ni a nadie en el pueblo, y eso ya era un comienzo.

-No duermo nada… nunca. Ninguno de nosotros lo hace –Respondió y en ese momento sonó la campana dando fin a la hora de almuerzo.

-Emm! Todavía tengo un montón de preguntas! –Le dije maldiciendo el poco tiempo que habíamos tenido.

-No te preocupes, a la salida del colegio te voy a estar esperando y podemos ir a tu casa o a la mía y seguir la conversación –Dijo y me besó brevemente. Luego se dio la vuelta mirando a Edward y murmuró algo demasiado bajo para que yo lo escuchara. Edward frunció el ceño pero asintió.

-Nos vemos… -Dije sintiéndome totalmente desilusionada, y me encaminé hacia el salón de biología con Edward caminando silenciosamente detrás de mí.

-Edward… -Dije casi tan bajo que temí que no me escucharía –Por qué me odias?

-No te odio –Respondió él en voz baja sentándose en nuestro banco, el único libre del salón –Pero tu sangre me llama más que a los demás, me haces dudar de mi autocontrol… -Dijo sonando honesto y molesto consigo mismo.

-Lo siento –Dije sinceramente –Hay alguna forma de hacerte las cosas más fáciles? –Pregunté.

-Sí –Respondió mirándome a los ojos como para evaluar mi reacción -mantente alejada de mí.

-O…kay… pero no puedo dejar de venir al colegio, sabes? –Le dije un poco ofendida.

-Está bien, basta con que no estés a pocos metros de distancia como ahora… Biología va a ser difícil, pero no imposible… a lo mejor consigo que me cambien a una clase más avanzada –Susurró. En ese momento el señor Banner había comenzado a explicar un ejercicio que debíamos hacer durante la clase. Era fácil, yo ya lo había hecho en mi otra escuela, por lo que no le presté mucha atención.

-De verdad siento que mi presencia te haga las cosas más difíciles Edward, pero ahora estoy con Emmett y te vas a tener que acostumbrar a mi presencia, aunque sea a lo lejos... –Le dije en un arranque de valentía –Hay algo más que te moleste? –Le pregunté.

Edward pareció pensarlo seriamente durante unos minutos y cuando creí que no me contestaría me dijo

-Yo puedo leer mentes… puedo leer la mente de cada persona en el salón… cada persona en el pueblo! Menos la tuya… tu mente es totalmente silenciosa para mí –Dijo acercándose un poco a mí. Yo lo miré sorprendida e inmediatamente solté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-Hay algo mal conmigo? –Pregunté. Él sonrió pero su sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

-Te digo que puedo leer mentes y tú me preguntas si hay algo mal contigo? –Dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro.

-Deberíamos hacer el trabajo de laboratorio… -Dije tomando el microscopio – Profase –Afirmé con certeza luego de estudiar la lámina por uno segundos.

-Te importa si la veo? –Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Adelante –Le dije.

Él extendió la mano para tomar el microscopio y yo la extendí para pasárselo. Nuestros dedos se tocaron y los suyos eran tan fríos como los de Emm, Jasper o Alice.

-Lo siento –Murmuró, como si tocarme fuera algo malo. Miró en el microscopio incluso más rápido que yo y escribió en una hoja con elegante caligrafía –Profase.

-Te lo dije –Sonreí y seguimos haciendo el trabajo terminando rápidamente las 5 láminas. El señor Banner se acercó a nuestra mesa para saber por qué no estábamos trabajando y cuando vio que habíamos terminado acusó a Edward de hacer todo el trabajo.

-De hecho Bella reconoció 3 de las 5 láminas –Dijo Edward. El señor Banner pareció impresionado cuando le dije que había estado en el curso de Biología Avanzada en mi otra escuela.

Una vez que estuvimos solos le pregunté

-Y cómo es ser un vampiro? Qué edad tienes? Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-Creo que esas preguntas se las tienes que hacer a Emmett… no soy yo quién para responderlas, y si de mí dependiera tu nunca te habrías enterado de lo que somos –Dijo de forma casi agresiva.

-Ok, lo siento! No te preguntaré nada más –Dije y comencé a hacer dibujos en mi cuaderno.

…oOo…

Al salir del colegio estaba todo nevado. Genial, una nueva forma de mojarse en este pueblo…

Emm me esperaba en el estacionamiento jugando con Jazz a tirarse bolas de nieve y Alice corrió a mí diciendo

-No te preocupes por Edward, el simplemente tiene que acostumbrarse a la idea de ti y a la quemazón en su garganta.

-Quemazón? –Pregunté.

-Cuando tenemos sed es como si nuestra garganta ardiera en llamas –Explicó Alice. Con razón Edward era tan amargado!

-Tú… también sientes la quemazón por mi culpa? –Pregunté.

-Sí, tú hueles delicioso Bella, pero para Edward es más difícil que para el resto, porque tú eres su cantante… tu sangre canta para él, haciéndote casi irresistible… -Me explicó Alice.

-Algo así me explicó él… -Le dije –Ali... qué quieren ustedes con una criatura humana como yo?

-Bella… Emm es el que te tiene que explicar los detalles, pero no dudes que tú eres muy importante para nuestra familia! Esta es la primera vez que Emmett es feliz en años!

-Cuantos… años? –Pregunté pensando en que Emmett se suponía que tenía 18 años.

-Décadas Bella… -Dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, como esperando que en cualquier momento me diera otro ataque de histeria. Pero no, yo ya lo había asumido… mi novio era un vampiro.

-Emm… -Dije bajito pensando en lo solo que habría estado todos esos años rodeado de parejas… y en segundos lo tenía a mi lado.

–Sí Bells? Estás lista para irnos? –Preguntó sorprendiéndome.

-Súper audición? –Pregunté resignada a lo extraño.

-Sip –Respondió –Quieres ir a mi casa o a la tuya? –Preguntó.

-A la mía, por favor. No quiero hacer las cosas más difíciles a Edward… -Le dije.

-Bells, Edward tiene que acostumbrarse a tu aroma… no quiero que dejes de ir a mi casa porque no te sientes segura… yo siempre te voy a proteger, y el resto de mi familia también… -Dijo Emm tomando mi mano.

-No quiero imponerme… él mismo me dijo que me mantuviera lejos de él. Vamos a mi casa por ahora… tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

…oOo…

Esa tarde en mi casa Emm me contó toda su verdad. Me contó sobre el ataque del oso que casi lo mata cuando tenía 20 años, me contó sobre cómo Rosalie lo salvó (con lo que subió varios puntos en mi escala de apreciación), me contó de su vida con los Cullen, de los "dones" de cada uno y finalmente me habló sobre las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida.

Yo me sentí sumamente celosa cuando llegamos a esa parte, ya que yo, una simple humana virgen difícilmente podía competir con experimentadas vampiras. Y una vez más me asaltó la duda… qué veía Emmett en mí?

-Qué pasa Bells? –Preguntó preocupado cuando me levanté de su regazo.

-Nada –Dije con la voz quebrada, escondiendo mi rostro con mi cabello y dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-Bells… puedo oler tus lágrimas –Dijo parándose tras de mí –Qué te pasa…? Es que no quieres estar más conmigo?

-No es eso Emm… es todo lo contrario… -Dije con la voz quebrada –Es que con todo lo que me cuentas… con lo extraordinario que es tu mundo… Por qué te llamaría la atención una simple humana como yo? Tú sabes que no tengo experiencia… Ni soy tan bonita como una vampira… Simplemente no entiendo qué es lo que te ata a mí.

-Demonios! Debí empezar por eso primero! –Dijo Emm golpeándose en la frente con su mano –Bells… tú crees en las almas gemelas? –Preguntó.

-No lo sé –Admití –Nunca lo he pensado…

-Bells, para los vampiros, encontrar a su alma gemela es instintivo… nuestros sentidos están mucho más desarrollados y en cuanto vemos a esta persona ideal, se produce la atracción. Es como amor a primera vista, pero mucho más fuerte… Entiendes lo que digo?

-Creo que sí –Dije secándome las lágrimas y girándome para verlo a la cara.

-Para los humanos el sentimiento es menos poderoso, aunque de todas maneras pueden sentirlo, aunque sin la intensidad de los vampiros –Continuó –Alice vio hace 18 años a la persona para mí… pero no pudo ver su rostro. Desde entonces la he estado buscando sin encontrarla… hasta la semana pasada… -Dijo mirándome con los ojos llenos de emoción.

-Quieres decir… que yo soy tu alma gemela? –Pregunté.

-Así es… lo sientes, verdad? La conexión? –Me preguntó.

-Sí, la siento… desde que cruzamos mirada por primera vez en la cafetería… -Le dije sonriendo feliz. En mi inestable vida por fin tenía algo estable y duradero, un amor inmortal -Qué hacen los vampiros cuando encuentran a su alma gemela? –Pregunté.

-Habitualmente se dedican a sesiones épicas de sexo por semanas y luego se casan a la primera oportunidad… -Respondió Emm con una sonrisa y moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

-Emm! –Le dije empujándolo. Fue como empujar una muralla de ladrillos.

-Pero entre un humano y un vampiro es distinto… el proceso es más lento, por que tus sentimientos por mí se van a ir desarrollando lentamente. No me importa… Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarte –Dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Yo… ya siento cosas por ti –Confesé.

-De verdad? –Preguntó él entusiasmado.

-Si… es más que una simple atracción… aunque no tengo la suficiente experiencia, puedo sentir que me estoy enamorando de ti –Le dije mirándome los zapatos.

-Bells. Yo te amo –Me dijo con una intensidad inusitada en él y subió mi barbilla con su dedo para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Y yo… te voy a amar –Le respondí.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=Love**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicos! Publico nuevamente después de la huelga contra FF… Uf! Tenía síndrome de abstinencia, y es que leer es verdaderamente adictivo!**

**Espero que les guste este cap. y me cuenten sus opiniones.**

**Besos**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 11**

´Cos everytime I seem to fall in love

crash! boom! bang!

I find the heart but then I hit the wall

crash! boom! bang!

that's the call, that's the game and the pain stays the same.

Crash! boom! bang!/ Roxette

**Emmett POV**

Bella lo sabía todo! Y me aceptaba! Yo estaba extasiado y sólo quería acariciarla y besarla demostrándole mi amor.

Ya no tenía que esconder lo que era, y eso por sí solo era un alivio enorme…

Después de todas mis confesiones, Bella había llorado de celos sintiéndose inferior, lo que en su turno me dio mucha rabia a mí, pero una vez que le expliqué el concepto de las almas gemelas y de mi amor por ella, Bella me dijo que ella también se estaba comenzando a enamorar de mí.

Entonces la tomé en mis brazos y la besé con todo lo que tenía, demostrándole lo feliz que me hacía con su confesión. La llevé de vuelta al sofá y Bella se acurrucó en mis brazos y me acarició el rostro con la yema de sus dedos, estudiándome con cuidado.

-No puedo creer que alguna vez pensé que tú eres humano… Eres perfecto –Susurró -… Son todos los vampiros así? –Preguntó.

-Básicamente, sí… nos ayuda a atraer a nuestras presas… como las flores carnívoras –Le dije.

-Esa analogía me gusta… una flor carnívora –Dijo soñadora –El peligro está donde menos lo esperas…

-Yo no soy peligroso para ti Belly Boo… preferiría morir de sed antes de morderte –Le dije.

-Lo sé Emm, confío en ti –Dijo y se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo. Nos besamos largo rato hasta que ella comenzó a bostezar. Yo la cubrí con la manta que estaba sobre el sofá y Bella se quedó dormida en mis brazos.

Esa fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, tenerla en mis brazos completamente vulnerable, irradiándome con su calor. Al poco rato de que su respiración se acompasara, Bella comenzó a balbucear palabras sueltas e incoherente, pero al menos 3 veces mencionó mi nombre. Estaba soñando conmigo.

Alrededor de las 7 de la tarde decidí despertarla para que no nos descubriera el Jefe Swan en esa posición comprometedora. Bella se estiró como una gatita e hizo los más deliciosos sonidos para finalmente abrir los ojos.

-Mmmmmh… Hola Emm… -Me saludó con un beso.

-Hola Bells –Dije besando su cuello.

-Dormí mucho rato? Ya está oscuro… -Me preguntó.

-Un poco más de una hora –Respondí.

-Te aburriste mucho? Lo siento! –Dijo besándome los labios, los párpados, las mejillas y la barbilla. Me gustó su forma de pedir disculpas.

-Oh no… tú durmiendo eres bastante entretenida –Le dije sonriendo.

-Aaagh! No! Volví a hablar en sueños verdad? –Preguntó sonrojándose, mortificada.

-Sip. Y no te voy a decir lo que dijiste –Le dije.

-Eeeemm! -Se quejó –Por fis, dime… -Dijo tratando de hacerme cosquillas en el estómago. Por supuesto que no le resultó, los vampiros no somos cosquillosos, pero sus manos recorriendo mis costados tuvieron otro efecto…

Una erección que pensé que tenía controlada se volvió a formar y yo moví a Bella para que no se diera cuenta del efecto que tenía en mí… no quería asustarla.

-Ok… es hora de que me vaya! –Le dije –Ven a besar a tu hombre en la puerta y nos vemos mañana.

-Ooow! No te vas a quedar a cenar? –Dijo con una sonrisa perversa. Yo la besé aprisionándola contra la pared hasta dejarla sin respiración y luego le dije adiós. Dios! Cómo amaba a esa mujer!

…oOo…

Al llegar a casa me estaba esperando Alice en la puerta.

-Bruto! –Me acusó –Casi le da un síncope a la pobre de Bella!

-Mi chica es fuerte –Dije pasando a su lado –Ya sabe y aceptó todo lo que hay que saber sobre nosotros…

-Pero decírselo en plena cafetería! Emmett ella podría haber gritado, o se podía haber desmayado! O podría… Ooooogh! Te mereces un castigo por lo que hiciste. Mañana me dejarás elegir tu ropa para ir a la escuela –Me amenazó.

-Disfrazado de caballerito? Noo Alice! –Dije bajando la cabeza.

-Sí! De caballerito, y con zapatos, no zapatillas deportivas! –Agregó.

-Demonios!

…oOo…

El resto de la familia me regañó en distintos niveles, siendo los peores, como era de esperar, Edward y Rosalie, que no me dejaron en paz con lo que "podía haber ocurrido". Yo los ignoré y salí a cazar un poco más lejos que de costumbre. Lo que les pasaba es que ellos no conocían a mi Bella como la conocía yo, y no entendían que ella, como mi alma gemela, no reaccionaría mal a la noticia de nuestra condición de vampiros.

…oOo…

Al día siguiente amaneció extra frío, por lo que, junto al ridículo atuendo que Alice me obligó a usar, me calcé un par de guantes de cuero para poder tocar a Bella sin que mi toque se sintiera como escarcha contra su piel.

Como siempre, me fui temprano al colegio junto a Alice y Jasper, y Edward y Rosalie nos siguieron usando el Volvo. Decir que las relaciones estaban tirantes era poco…

Nos estacionamos uno junto al otro y nos quedamos conversando de nimiedades y mientras tanto el estacionamiento se fue llenando lentamente… y de pronto apareció Bella.

Se estacionó a unos cuantos autos de distancia, y nos saludó con la mano. Yo no quise parecer demasiado ansioso, pero no me resultó, porque corrí hacia ella para abrir la puerta de su camioneta sonriéndole como un idiota.

Bells me abrazó con fuerza y me besó dulcemente.

-Auch! Estás congelado el día de hoy! –Me dijo tomando mi mano.

-Si, lo siento… -Le dije abrazándola –Dentro de la escuela mi piel estará menos fría.

-Está bien… No hay problema… -Dijo ella y se giró para cerrar su camioneta.

Entonces se quedó mirando fijamente las ruedas encadenadas de su camioneta y pude oler sus lágrimas.

-Bells, que pasa? –Pregunté.

-Es… Charlie… puso cadenas en las ruedas de mi camioneta sin decirme nada… -Dijo y yo entendí que se emocionaba por el gesto de amor silencioso de su padre.

En ese momento escuché un grito de Alice

-EMMETT CUIDADO!

Y me giré a mirar hacia todos lados cual era la amenaza y por fin la identifiqué.

Una furgoneta azul había entrado al estacionamiento demasiado rápido y al doblar se había resbalado en el pavimento congelado. Y venía directamente hacia nosotros.

Con una mano empujé a Bella fuera de peligro, que cayó al suelo sentada, pero yo no alcancé a salir del camino de la furgoneta a tiempo para evitarla yo mismo, por lo que me acurruqué sobre el cuerpo de Bella y recibí el impacto del choque junto a la camioneta.

-EMMETT! –Gritó Bella –Estás bien?

En nada de tiempo estábamos rodeados por mi familia y algunos estudiantes comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros. Bella me tocó la cara, el pecho y la espalda preguntándome

-Estás bien? Dios Emmett… Dime que estás bien…

-Estoy bien Bells, tranquila –Le susurré al oído y me puse de pié y la ayudé a levantarse.

-Auch! –Se quejó al ponerse de pié sobándose el trasero.

-Y tú Bells… no te rompiste nada verdad? –Pregunté abrazándola.

-No Emm, tú me protegiste… Gracias –Me dijo y me besó suavemente en los labios.

Pronto llegó una ambulancia y el Jefe Swan al lugar y nos querían hacer todo tipo de exámenes físicos, pero yo me negué, porque si me dejaba examinar por alguien que no fuera Carlisle estaríamos en problemas, ya que yo no tengo signos vitales…

Por eso dejé que el Jefe cuidara de Bella y la subieran reclamando a la ambulancia recostada en una camilla. A mí en cambio, como conocía a los enfermeros me dejaron ir en el asiento del copiloto una vez que les aseguré que los autos no me habían tocado.

Edward, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper se quedaron en la escuela para hacer "control de daños" por si alguien había visto algo _anormal_ en el accidente. Aparentemente no era así, pero era importante guardar las apariencias.

Una vez que llegamos al hospital Bella seguía quejándose.

-Papá estoy bien! Sácame de esta camilla! Emmett me salvó del accidente, la furgoneta no me tocó!

-Eso lo decidirá el doctor Cullen, Bella, deja de quejarte y quédate quieta –Le ordenó el Jefe.

-Está bien… -Dijo amurrada.

-Emmett –Me dijo el jefe girándose para mirarme –Bella me dice que tú la salvaste…

-Sólo la empujé fuera del camino de la furgoneta –Le dije.

-…Y luego, según el reporte, la protegiste con tu cuerpo –Continuó.

-Sí señor –Dije incapaz de mentirle de frente.

-Bueno hijo, quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por ella… estabas dispuesto a recibir el choque en su lugar y no he visto un acto de valentía más grande… De ahora en adelante quedo en deuda contigo –Dijo extendiéndome la mano. Yo la tomé y la sacudí sintiéndome feliz. En general eran pocas las personas de las que necesitaba aprobación, pero el Jefe Swan era un buen hombre y se merecía todo mi respeto.

Además era quién daba los permisos a mi Bells para salir de noche!

-Muchas gracias Jefe, pero lo hice por su hija, yo tengo sentimientos profundos hacia Bella y no permitiría que le sucediera nada malo en mi presencia –Dije temiendo sonar muy cursi.

-Lo sé y lo valoro, hijo. Gracias nuevamente –Dijo y en ese momento llegó Carlisle a examinar a Bella, por lo que nos hicieron salir de la sala.

Jasper me llamó al celular en el intertanto y me dijo que no me preocupara, que todo estaba bien y que me tendría que enfrentar en casa a la ira de Rosalie y Edward por casi-descubrirnos.

Al demonio lo que pensaran! No iba a dejar que una furgoneta aplastara a mi novia! Par de idiotas!

Luego fue mi turno de ser "examinado".

Carlisle se sentó conmigo en una camilla y me dijo

-Con que esa es tu Isabella…

-Sip, esa es mi Bella. Está bien? –Pregunté.

-Está perfectamente bien, aunque probablemente se le amorate el trasero por el golpe, pero nada más allá –Respondió tranquilizador.

-Tú también estás enojado conmigo? –Pregunté.

-No hijo… Tú hiciste lo que tu instinto te indicó… y eso es completamente normal. Lo malo de la situación es que molestaste a tus hermanos Edward y Rosalie, pero ya arreglaremos ese entuerto en casa.

-Ella… te dijo algo de mí? –Le pregunté.

-Sólo preguntó si era verdad que estás perfectamente bien… no parece muy afectada por el hecho de saber que somos vampiros… -Me dijo.

-No lo está… Mi Bella es especial –Le dije orgulloso.

-Así veo… Le di el día libre de escuela y te lo daré a ti también para que puedas acompañarla ya que va a estar adolorida –Me dijo.

-Gracias Carlisle! –Le dije y me puse de pié para ir a buscar a mi Bella.

…oOo…

En cuanto dieron de alta a Bella el Jefe Swan nos llevó a su casa en su patrulla. Yo le dije que yo cuidaría de Bella hasta que él llegara y que luego me recogería mi hermana Alice. El pareció aprobar el plan y nos dejó en el living de la casa con $20 dólares para pedir una pizza si nos daba hambre, ya que Bella no podría levantarse a cocinar y yo no sabía hacerlo.

Al quedarnos solos Bella se lanzó sobre mí preguntándome cómo me sentía y si me dolía el golpe de la furgoneta, y yo la tranquilicé diciendo que estaba bien, y que la furgoneta estaba mucho más dañada de lo que yo podría estarlo jamás.

-Somos casi indestructibles, Bells… otro vampiro es casi lo único que puede matarnos –Dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Emm estaba tan asustada! –Dijo abrazándome fuerte. Yo me aferré a ella y por primera vez en el día me di cuenta de que había estado a punto de perderla. La besé furiosamente y ella respondió, desesperada. Necesitábamos sentirnos, tocarnos y amarnos. La puse sobre mi regazo enfrentándome y con mis manos recorrí desde su espalda hasta su trasero, tocándolo por primera vez. No fui rudo en mis caricias, ya que sabía que esa era la zona que ella tenía adolorida, pero me encantó comenzar a descubrir su cuerpo y que ella me lo permitiera.

Esto era más que sexo, era la necesidad de compenetrarnos, de sentir que éramos uno, y entre besos le dije

-Bells… no puedo permitir que te mueras… tú no puedes morir… qué sería de mí?

-No me voy a morir osote… no mientras tú me estés protegiendo –Me respondió.

-Bells… te amo… -Dije succionando en su cuello el punto del pulso. Ella gimió y respondió a mis caricias arqueando su cuerpo y exponiendo más piel.

-Mmmmh… Emm… -Gimió ella cuando la acaricié en los costados, desde sus axilas hasta las caderas por debajo de su camiseta. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello y comenzó a besar mi rostro con besitos y mordiscos. Mis manos subieron y bajaron una y otra vez acariciando su piel hasta que no me pude contener y finalmente palmeé sus pechos por sobre el sostén. Sus pezones estaban erectos y me moría por probarlos, pero no sabía si eso sería ir demasiado rápido…

Bella me miró y pronunció las palabras que me quitaron el aliento…

-Quítame la camiseta Emm… quiero sentirte piel con piel –Y diciendo esto comenzó a remover mi sweater y mi camisa.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**AAAAAAAAAAAH! Limonada de Emm? Qué opinan? Están yendo demasiado rápido?**

**Ustedes dirán**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicos, sorry por el atraso. Doña Inspiración andaba de paseo...**

**Casi todos me pidieron lemon menos una persona… veremos si los complací siguiendo la línea de mi historia.**

**Cariños y que disfruten!**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Quítame la camiseta Emm… quiero sentirte piel con piel –Y diciendo esto comenzó a remover mi sweater y mi camisa._

**Capítulo 12**

Tengo impregnado

Todo tu calor

Esa grata sensación

De tu cuerpo y tu olor

Puedo sentir la profundidad de tu ser.

_Una absurda canción de amor/Los enanitos verdes_

**Bella POV**

No podía creer esas palabras hubieran salido de mi boca… pero lo habían hecho, y no me arrepentía.

De pronto había comprendido que de no ser por Emmett ese día habría sido el último, y no quería morir virgen. Emmett era mi hombre, mi alma gemela y quería sentirlo contra mí.

-Estás segura? -Me preguntó él con sus manos aun palmeando mis pechos por sobre el sostén, paralizado.

-Segura… Emm déjame tocarte… -Dije y él en un movimiento demasiado rápido para mis ojos, se quitó su sweater y la camiseta, quedando desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba.

Verlo semidesnudo me resultó casi doloroso, era tan hermoso, tan terriblemente bello, devastadoramente perfecto, cada uno de sus músculos bien definido, y sobre éstos una piel impoluta, como una estatua viviente.

-Ahora es tu turno –Me dijo él mientras yo lo observaba con la boca abierta como una idiota. _Despierta Bella! Ya tendrás tiempo para babear como una adolecente frente a la foto de su artista favorito, este es tu novio, frente a ti, esperando que te quites la jodida camiseta!_

Lentamente me quité la camiseta, agradeciendo a los dioses el haber recordado depilarme durante el fin de semana, y tímidamente la tiré al suelo, quedando sólo con un sencillo sostén de encaje cubriendo mis pechos

Emm se acercó a mí y me preguntó

-Puedo? –Y estiró las manos para desabrochar mi sostén.

Yo asentí como hipnotizada por sus ojos, que lucían un brillo distinto a lo que había visto antes en su mirada… me imagino que era lo mismo que reflejaba yo… deseo.

Sus manos rodearon mi cuerpo y desabrocharon mi sostén, el que cayó exponiéndome frente a él.

-Eres perfecta… -Susurró mirándome fijamente. A mí me dio vergüenza y me entraron ganas de cubrirme con las manos, pero me aguanté, y estiré mi mano para tocar su cuerpo.

Su pecho estaba tan frío como sus manos y su rostro habían estado siempre, pero gracias a la chimenea, que dejó prendida Charlie antes de irse, la temperatura en la casa estaba agradablemente tibia.

-Ven aquí Bells –Dijo él tomando mi cintura y puso mi pecho contra el suyo, y me besó dulcemente, besos húmedos y deliciosos, que ayudaron a relajarme y a encenderme a la vez. Mis pezones estaban duros como pequeñas piedritas por el frío del contacto con su piel y el deseo por su cuerpo.

-Mmmmmh –Gemí –Se siente tan bien…

Los ojos de Emm se fueron oscureciendo poco a poco hasta quedar negros y yo me asusté por un momento pensando que tal vez sería de hambre.

-Emm, tus ojos! –Exclamé mientras él besaba mis hombros.

-Lo sé Bells… no te preocupes… no es hambre lo que me cambia el color de los ojos… -Dijo sin detenerse en sus caricias, y yo me fui perdiendo en ellas. Su lengua helada contrastó fuertemente con el calor de mi piel, y sus manos se asentaron en mi trasero nuevamente, restregando mi pelvis contra la suya, que al parecer tenía una enorme erección.

Mis manos se aferraron de sus perfectamente formados hombros y traté de besarlo en el cuello, el rostro y a donde lo alcanzaran mis labios.

Algo como fuego líquido se estaba formando en la parte baja de mi estómago y mientras más fricción y caricias habían entre nosotros, más se encendía nuestra pasión.

Emm volvió a besar mi boca y entre besos me dijo

-Te amo Bells… -Y con eso me giró para ponerme de espalda en el sillón, con él sobre mí pero cargando su peso en sus brazos a mi costado.

-Mmmmmh… Emmm… -Gemí cuando su boca descendió lentamente depositando besos desde mi cuello hasta la pretina de mis jeans, ignorando completamente mis senos. Metió la lengua en mi ombligo y me hizo estremecer de goce, sin saber si quería que subiera a mis pechos o descendiera a mi entrepierna.

Sería ésta la ocasión en que perdería mi virginidad? Las caricias eran enloquecedoras, pero una molesta parte de mi cerebro me repitió una y otra vez que no era el momento, que estábamos yendo demasiado rápido… Inmediatamente esa voz en mi cerebro fue acallada por los besos de Emmett cuando finalmente llegó a mis pechos, tomando uno de ellos entre sus labios y regalándome besos húmedos y lametazos.

…oOo…

**Emmett POV**

No lo podía creer! Estaba por fin besando y lamiendo el cuerpo de mi Bella. Era deliciosa, sabía a flores y su excitación intensificaba su aroma haciéndola intoxicante.

Ella me trataba de acariciar mientras yo me concentraba en darle placer, su cuerpo estaba arqueado y ella sólo atinaba a acercar mi cabeza a su pecho jalándome el cabello.

-Bells… -Dije con voz ronca por el deseo.

-Mmmmmmh? –Preguntó ella.

-No podemos hacerlo –Le dije sintiéndome un imbécil y un desgraciado por dejarla así de encendida para luego negarme.

-Qué? –Preguntó ella abriendo los ojos y mirándome a la cara –Nunca?

-No! Es decir sí, si podemos, pero no ahora… necesito prepararme, cazar y conseguir condones…

-Condones? Puedo quedar embarazada? –Preguntó sorprendida.

-No, o sea no lo sé, pero mi… -Al llegar a esta parte si me pudiera sonrojar lo habría hecho -eyaculación… semen… es veneno… no sé qué le haría a tu cuerpo… podría convertirte, o quemarte…

-Auch! Ok… no sexo –Dijo roja como un tomate y luciendo decepcionada.

-Lo siento Bells… pero aún podemos… tú sabes… acariciarnos … -Le dije más decepcionado que ella.

-Hasta que compres condones… -Dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.

-Bells ahora que te tengo no quiero apurar las cosas más de la cuenta… te deseo, no te imaginas cuanto, pero quiero que estés lista… -Le dije para que supiera que yo no la presionaría –Yo no quiero que lo hagamos apurados porque tememos que llegue tu padre en cualquier momento.

-Emm… si tu fueras cualquier otro o esta fuera cualquier otra situación creería que vamos muy rápido… pero soy tu alma gemela… y nos encontramos… y yo tengo casi 18 años… te deseo Emmett –Dijo ella aún bajo mi cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti Bells… -Le dije y bajé mi rostro hacia ella para besarla suavemente –Y ya te voy a demostrar cuánto.

Diciendo esto bajé nuevamente a besar su pecho, tomando uno de sus senos en mis labios y el otro entre mis manos. Eran pequeños pero firmes, y extremadamente sensibles…

-Me pregunto si te puedo hacer acabar sólo de esta manera –Dije confiando en que podría lograrlo. Besé su pecho despacio, hasta llegar al pezón, el cual besé y estiré con mis labios, arrancándole grititos y gemidos.

-Emmmmm… -Jadeó –Estoy tan cerca…! –Dijo mientras su torso se cubría de una delgada capa de transpiración que la hacía oler mejor y permitía deslizarme en su piel.

-Amo tu piel… amo como tu respiración se acelera cuando estás excitada… -Le dije –Eres hermosa y te amo…

-Uuuuhhhhggg… No pares Emm… no pares –Dijo aferrándose a mi cabello –Aaaah!

Con mis manos seguí acariciando sus pezones mientras con mi boca recorría sus costados, esos puntos tan erógenos y tan ignorados por algunos hombres.

Bella trató de retorcerse, pero mis manos la mantuvieron en su lugar, y seguí acariciando, besando y chupando… adorando a mi diosa… regalándole placer.

Pronto Bella comenzó a dar grititos y mis labios regresaron a sus pechos, y con mis labios cubrí mis dientes para dar un mordisco a su pecho derecho… y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para dejarse caer… con mi nombre en sus labios y el corazón desbocado.

-Te amo Bells… -Le dije.

-Te amo mi oso… -Dijo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. Nos quedamos recostados en el sillón, y la giré para que ella quedara sobre mi cuerpo de modo que no se aplastara o se congelara con mi cuerpo aprisionándola, y lentamente mi Bella se quedó dormida. Yo cerré los ojos y acompase mi respiración a la suya y me dejé llevar por la cálida atmósfera de la casa y la respiración y los latidos del corazón de Bells, y entré en una especie de trance, como si me hubiera quedado dormido o algo, sin nada en la mente salvo ella.

Pasaron unas buenas horas antes de que Bella comenzara a moverse, "despertándonos" a los dos.

-Emmmm… -Gimió con los ojos cerrados –Emmett! –Exclamó cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que yacía medio desnuda sobre mí. Se cubrió los pechos con las manos y su cara se puso completamente roja.

-Ya las vi, recuerdas? –Le dije sonriendo mi mejor sonrisa.

-"Las" viste? –Dijo sin mover las manos de sus pechos.

-A las gemelas… -Dije como si nada, sólo por molestarla. Quería que dejara de cubrirse y me besara un poco más.

-Emmett McCarty Cullen! –Exclamó –No te voy a permitir que bautices mis pechos! –Y con eso movió sus manos a su cintura en una expresión de enfado, pero en lugar de verse intimidante sus pechos se bambolearon y mi necesidad de ella sólo se hizo más urgente.

-Bella Marie Swan! –Exclamé –Si no me besas en este mismo instante te voy a besar yo! –Amenacé.

-Qué clase de amenaza es esa? –Preguntó tratando de contener una sonrisa. Pero yo sabía que había ganado… ella cedería.

-Bells –Dije pasándome la mano por el pecho y el estómago, llamando su atención a los músculos más atractivos de esa zona –Tengo frío sin ti! –Hice un puchero –Mis brazos están vacíos, míralos –Dije flectando mis bíceps ante su mirada atónita.

Bella se acercó a mí como una gata, restregando sus pechos desde la pretina de mis jeans hasta mi pecho, y me besó con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego comenzó a bajar a mi cuello besando mi cuello, lamiendo mi clavícula y produciendo poderosas sensaciones en mi cuerpo, que reaccionó inmediatamente a su contacto y a su roce.

-Bells… -Gemí –Te amo… teamoteamoteamo… -comencé a decir como si fuera una plegaria, mientras ella seguía acariciándome.

Yo estaba totalmente entregado al placer de tenerla a mi lado, y ella me acarició y besó hasta que de pronto escuché su estómago gruñir. Eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y Bella no había comido nada más que el desayuno.

Muy a mi pesar debí detener su lengua que se enroscaba en mi ombligo y decirle

-Bells, tienes hambre…

-Sí, de ti –Respondió sin alejarse de mi estómago.

-Mmmmmh… Bellsss… detente… antes de que te tome aquí mismo… -Rogué.

-Bien por mí –Dijo ella lamiendo mis pezones.

-Bells! Tienes que comer y tienes que dejar de lamerme… me estás volviendo loco!

-Pero Eeeemm! –Se quejó ella.

-Pero nada! –Dije sacando fuerzas de flaquezas y me puse mi camiseta y procedí a recoger su sostén. Ella se lo puso sin decir palabra y luego se puso su camiseta con movimientos bruscos –Bella baby… no estás enojada verdad?

-Enojada? No… -Dijo con la voz quebrada –Por qué estaría enojada? –Me preguntó dándome la espalda.

-Bells… puedo oler tus lágrimas… dime qué te molesta…

-Nada! –Exclamó.

-Es porque crees que te rechacé? –Le pregunté abrazándola por atrás.

-Es porque me rechazaste! –Exclamó tratando de librarse de mí.

-Aaaaaaw! Bells! –Le dije girándola para enfrentarme –Si quisiera rechazarte tú crees que tendría esto? –Y diciendo esto tomé su mano y la puse sobre mis jeans en mi enorme erección.

-Emmett! –Dijo ella y apretó un poco.

-Uuugh! –Gemí de placer –Bells necesitamos parar, ya te lo expliqué…-le dije deseando doblarla sobre el mesón de la cocina y penetrarla una y otra vez.

-Emm… está bien… entiendo… comida… condones… es sólo que me dejé llevar, y tú me rechazaste, y pensé que no lo estaba haciendo bien, y tú me hiciste… acabar… y yo quería hacerte sentir bien…

-Belly Beans! Tú me haces sentir bien sólo existiendo! Te amo y me encantas y me enciendes y tenemos todo el tiempo por delante para explorarnos. Es sólo que no quiero que lo hagamos a la rápida o poniéndote en riesgo o mientras pasas hambre… Dame más crédito que eso! Yo no soy el hombre más romántico del mundo, pero tampoco soy_ tan_ bruto! –Dije sin soltarla.

-Ok… -Dijo ella.

-Ok qué? -Pregunté.

-Ok, lo siento, no debería haberme sentido mal… -Dijo ella abrazándome y escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-Bien, ahora pidamos tu asquerosa pizza y veamos algo de tele-basura… seguro hay algún reality show que podamos ver.

-Emm…? –Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Si Bells? –Dije mirando su hermoso rostro sonrojarse nuevamente.

-Te amo osito… -Dijo, y mi corazón se derritió.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicos! Nuevamente me tienen aquí, publicando antes del fin de semana, ya que me toca viajar y no podré actualizar por unos días.**

**Les quiero agradecer enormemente sus comentarios y favs., de verdad son lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo a pesar del miedo a que FF borre mis historias y lo arruine todo.**

**Abrazos de oso para todos,**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 13**

And you are the only one who,

Drags me, kickin and screamin trough fast dreams.

And you are the only one who,

Knows exactly what I need

You´re the only one / María Mena

**Bella POV**

Las semanas siguientes con Emmett pasaron como un tornado de besos, caricias y exploraciones mutuas… No volvimos a hablar de sexo pero cada vez que estábamos solos nos aligerábamos de ropa y podíamos pasar horas acariciándonos, en su casa o en la mía.

Emm era siempre cuidadoso conmigo y su cuerpo maravilloso, por lo que él llenaba siempre todos mis pensamientos…

En la escuela las cosas comenzaron a mejorar e hice un par de amigos fuera de los Cullen, ya que aparte de Biología con Edward, no compartía ninguna clase con ellos.

Las chicas que me dieron la bienvenida el primer día me aceptaron gustosas en su grupo, y los días que hacía sol y los Cullen no asistían a clases, me sentaba en la mesa de Jessica, Ángela, Mike Newton, Tyler y otros chicos.

Así es como me enteré de que el gran panorama para cuando mejorara el clima sería un paseo a la playa de La Push.

-La Push, baby! –Me susurró en el oído Mike Newton. Me giré molesta para darle un manotazo. Es que acaso no sabía que yo tenía novio? –Hey Bella! Cuál es tu problema? –Preguntó cuando acerté.

-De lejos, Newton –Le dije pensando que le estaba salvando la vida. Si Emmett veía cómo me coqueteaba cuando él no estaba era capaz de comérselo!

-Oye Bells, cuando vas a darle calabazas a Cullen para salir conmigo? –Preguntó Tyler.

- Emm es mi novio! Estás loco? –Le pregunté incrédula –Además ni siquiera eres capaz de conducir sin estrellarte…

-Déjalos Bella, son como niños –Me dijo Jessica evidentemente molesta por la atención que yo estaba generando –Tú eres sólo el juguete nuevo, ya verás cómo se cansan luego.

-Lo sé Jess, no hay problema –Respondí con una sonrisa. Qué me importaba lo que me dijeran? Esa tarde vería a mi osito como todos los días, y los malos ratos serían cosa del pasado.

-Así es que los Cullen salieron de nuevo a acampar? –Me preguntó Ángela tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Sip, aprovechan cada vez que hay buen clima para salir, el doctor Cullen cree que eso los mantiene saludables y unidos como familia –Dije sinceramente.

-Aw, ya quisiera que mi papá tuviera las mismas ideas –Dijo Ángela –Pero mi papá odia el barro y ni hablar de acampar en el suelo mojado!

-Charlie tampoco me llevaría a sus salidas a pescar, no es que sean muy interesantes, pero es una actividad que hacen entre hombres… -Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Y… cómo van las cosas con Emmett? –Preguntó Jessica ávida de chismes.

-Bien… mejor que bien en realidad –Dije sonrojándome levemente -ya cumplimos un mes juntos y todo marcha perfecto… -Le dije sin comprometerme con información más elaborada.

-Es taaan guapo –Dijo Ángela –Pero me da un poco de miedo, es grandote, y siempre se mantiene al margen de todo, él y su familia…

-Es… tímido –Dije pensando en que no había nada más alejado de la realidad. Emmett era seguro de sí mismo y un bromista incorregible.

-El entrenador del equipo de rugby lo trata de convencer día por medio de que se una al equipo, pero no hay caso, él no acepta –Dijo Mike, capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

-Emm tiene una antigua lesión que le impide jugar –Mentí otra vez –Hey, qué hay de ese viaje a La Push? –Pregunté desesperada por cambiar de tema –Puedo invitar a Emm?

-Claro que sí Bella, aunque dudo que acepte… los Cullen _nunca_ van a ninguna actividad extra programática –Dijo Ángela.

-Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo… -Le dije y comenzamos a hablar de otra cosa.

…oOo…

Esa tarde apenas salí de la escuela subí a mi camioneta y conduje a casa de los Cullen. Emm como siempre que no asistía al colegio, me esperaba en el porche de la casa, y en cuanto paré el motor de mi camioneta él abrió la puerta del lado del conductor, me desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y me tomó en sus brazos, todo a velocidad vampírica.

Nos besamos en silencio hasta que yo comencé a tiritar. El día estaba luminoso pero helado, harían unos 5°C.

-Mierda! –Exclamó Emm –Se me sigue olvidando que te afecta el clima –Dijo pateando el suelo.

-Encendiste la chimenea? –Pregunté aún en sus brazos.

-Claro que sí! –Me dijo orgulloso –La casa está calentita –Dijo moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

-Entramos entonces? -Pregunté

-Entramos –Dijo cargándome.

-Hola Ali –Dije a Alice cuando pasamos por su lado camino al dormitorio de Emmett –Van mañana al colegio?

-Hola Bella! –Me saludó –Sip, mañana vuelve a estar nublado.

-Emm, me puedes dejar en el suelo, o se me van a atrofiar las piernas –Le dije a mi osito.

-Pero Belly Boo! Me gusta cargarte! Además así nos aseguramos de que no te tropieces y te caigas por la escalera –Dijo soltando una risotada. A Emmett le divertía mucho mi torpeza, y casi lo consideraba uno de mis atributos por cómo lo hacía reír.

-Ositooooo… -Me quejé –No te burles de mí… -Dije haciendo un puchero.

-Belly Boo, no me llames "osito" en esta casa –Me susurró Emm, y pude escuchar risas proviniendo de todas partes de la casa.

-Está bien Emmy, no más "osito" en esta casa llena de fisgones –Respondí en voz alta.

-Ahora cuéntame, cómo estuvo tu día? –Preguntó.

-Normal –Respondí –Oh! pero si hay algo! Me invitaron a La Push, a la playa… parece que nuestro curso está organizando un paseo o algo así… -Le dije.

-Si quieres puedes ir Bells, pero yo no puedo acompañarte… -Me dijo depositándome en su cama.

-Por qué no? Va a haber sol? Podría ser divertido… podrían venir tus hermanos… -Le dije tratando de no sonar patética.

-Nosotros… simplemente no vamos a La Push… lo siento Bells, es un secreto y no es mío para contarlo –Dijo contrariado.

-Pero… no me puedes dar ni una pista? –Pregunté esperanzada, después de todo ya sabía casi todos los secretos de la familia Cullen, o así lo creí.

-No Bella –Dijo Emmett cerrando el tema, inusualmente serio –No te voy a decir así es que no insistas!

-Ok! –Exclamé picada, cruzando los brazos.

-Ok! –Dijo él frunciendo el ceño. Y nos quedamos paralizados. Nunca habíamos discutido antes y yo no quería que esto se transformara en motivo de discusión, pero tampoco me gustaba que Emmett guardara secretos.

Me di media vuelta para salir de su habitación e ir a saludar a Esme cuando él me tomó de la cintura, girándome para ponerme firmemente apretada contra su pecho.

-Adónde crees que vas? –Me preguntó.

-Qué te importa? –Repuse –No tengo derecho a mis propios secretos?

-No –Me dijo él acercando su boca a mi oído –Tú eres mi Belly Beans y no tienes nada que esconderme. Yo soy tu osito y no te escondo nada a ti excepto lo que no le puedo decir a nadie… No te voy a dejar que te enojes conmigo.

-Tu no me mandas! –Dije revolviéndome en sus brazos, pero excitada por este Emmett más fuerte y mandón.

-No estás enojada conmigo –Repuso besando desde mi oreja hasta mi cuello.

-Sí lo estoy! Déjame ir, pedazo de vampiro bruto! –Grité. E inmediatamente en la puerta se asomó Rosalie seguida por Alice.

-Suéltala. Ahora –Gruñó Rosalie luciendo feral.

-Emmett es mejor que la dejes ir –Dijo Alice sujetando a Rosalie.

-Pero estábamos jugando! –Se quejó Emmett.

-No me sonó como si Bella se estuviera divirtiendo –Dijo Rosalie con los dientes apretados. Emm me soltó inmediatamente y levantó las manos. Rosalie me tomó y me puso protectoramente tras su espalda.

-Bells, lo siento si te asusté –Me dijo Emmett sin apartar la vista de Rosalie.

-Está bien Emm, no estaba asustada –Respondí poniendo mi mano en el brazo de Rosalie –Gracias Rosalie… pero a Emmett lo puedo manejar yo sola…

-Estás segura? –Gruñó sin permitir que me acercara a Emmett.

-Totalmente –Respondí sin retirar mi mano de su brazo.

-No le iba a hacer daño Rose –Dijo Alice tomando mi mano –Vamos a la cocina Bella? Apuesto que te vendría bien una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Sí, gracias –Dije con la esperanza de que el conflicto se resolviera y Rosalie se calmara un poco.

Alice y yo bajamos las escaleras tomadas del brazo mientras en la habitación de Emmett se quedó Rosalie y Emmett discutiendo demasiado bajo como para que yo pudiera escuchar.

-Ali? Qué pasó? –Pregunté –Qué hice mal?

-No hiciste nada malo Bells –Dijo Alice –Es simplemente que Rosalie es un poco sensible con el tema de la violencia contra las mujeres…

-Pero Emmett jamás me haría daño! –Exclamé –Yo en ningún momento me asusté…

-Lo sé Bella, pero como te dije, Rosalie tiene una sensibilidad especial…

-Algo le pasó? Acaso Edward…? –Susurré pensando lo peor de mi "enemigo".

-Dios! No! Edward jamás le pondría una mano encima a Rosalie! …Pero esta es su historia y no es mi lugar compartirla contigo… lo siento mucho Bells… -Dijo Alice mirándome a los ojos.

-Está bien Ali, supongo que todos en esta familia tienen sus secretos… -Dije admitiéndolo para mí misma.

-Ven, vamos a por ese chocolate caliente… lo quieres con malvaviscos?

…oOo…

Emmett bajó largo rato después y entró a la cocina lentamente, mirando el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho Belly Boo… no quería asustarte –Me dijo desde lejos. Yo puse en el mesón mi chocolate caliente y me acerqué a él.

-Sé que era un juego Emm, que no me estabas tratando de asustar en serio, y sé que no me obligarías a nada que yo no quisiera…

-Entonces me perdonas? –Preguntó mi Emm.

-Sí osito, te perdono… si es que tú me perdonas por haber sobreactuado. De no ser por eso Rosalie nunca habría reaccionado como lo hizo! –Le dije arrepentida de verdad. Claramente habíamos tocado una fibra sensible en la familia.

-Te amo Belly Boo! –Dijo tomándome en sus brazos.

-Y yo a ti –Dije sellando nuestra reconciliación con el más dulce de los besos.

…oOo…

Los días pronto pasaron y fue el fin de semana. El sábado en la mañana me levanté bien temprano y me abrigué bastante. El pronóstico del tiempo había estado en lo correcto, no había lluvia ni demasiado frío (al menos para un lugar como Forks), pero de todos modos, sabiendo que iría a la playa, me abrigué bien y preparé un almuerzo para llevar incluyendo un termo de sopa bien caliente. Tenía la impresión de que la necesitaría.

Conduje hasta la tienda de los padres de Mike Newton donde habíamos acordado reunirnos y viajar todos juntos en la furgoneta de la mamá de Mike, y cuando llegué ya estaban casi todos reunidos, por lo que comenzamos a acomodarnos al interior del vehículo.

Mike insistía en que yo viajara en el asiento del copiloto con él, pero yo desistí y logré que Jessica se sentara en ese lugar. Yo no quería problemas con nadie y menos con una de mis únicas amigas en el instituto.

De todas maneras me tocó sentarme junto a Tyler que se dedicó a hablarme todo el camino sobre lo bien que nos veríamos juntos en el baile que venía en unas semanas.

Yo no podía creer que ese chico insistiera tanto!

Por fin llegamos a La Push y yo me apresuré a bajarme de la furgoneta y ayudé a organizar las cosas. Los chicos recogieron algo de madera a la deriva para encender una fogata.

Cuando finalmente estuvo encendida, me sorprendí al ver que el fuego era de color azul.

-Es la sal del mar –Me dijo Mike, contento de tener algo que decirme.

-Es increíble! –Comenté alucinada con el espectáculo.

Nos dedicamos a charlar en grupo por alrededor de una hora y después el grupo decidió dividirse entre los que irían de caminata y los que se quedarían en la playa. Definitivamente la caminata no era lo mío, pero Lauren decidió quedarse en la playa por que no usaba los zapatos adecuados para caminar entre el bosque y las rocas. Eso me decidió y me fui de caminata, para la inmensa alegría de Mike que dirigía ese grupo.

Al cabo de un par de horas los chicos sintieron hambre y quisieron regresar, y cuando volvimos a la playa (conmigo ilesa de puro milagro) vimos que algunos chicos locales se habían unido al grupo.

Me senté junto a la fogata para calentarme y Tyler hizo las introducciones. Cuando mencionó mi nombre uno de los chicos de la Reserva me miró con interés, y cuando se presentaron ellos pude captar que el chico que me miraba se llamaba Jacob.

Comenzamos a comer y de pronto el grupo comenzó a moverse, y de alguna manera terminé sentada junto a Jacob, y al mirarlo de cerca vi que el chico que se veía un poco menor que nosotros.

-Eres Isabella Swan, verdad? –Me preguntó. Yo suspiré. Era como el primer día del colegio otra vez.

-Bella –Lo corregí.

-Yo soy Jacob Black, tu compraste la camioneta de mi papá –Se presentó con una sonrisa.

-Oh! eres el hijo de Billy –Respondí aliviada –Probablemente debería recordarte…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Les parece que Rosalie sobre reaccionó?**

**Reviews=love=sigo escribiendo para ustedes!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos! Casi 5 días sin actualizar… que mala soy, pero como les había comentado, estaba de viaje… Trataré de hacer mis actualizaciones más seguidas ahora que llegaremos a la parte más interesante de esta historia.**

**La primera parte de este cap. va dedicada a Fran, que me pidió ver más del Mayor…**

**Abrazos y besos a todos quienes siguen esta historia, en especialmente a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme una review… Se les quiere chicos, de verdad.**

**Y ahora con la historia, que disfruten!**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 14**

Ooh, that smell

Can't you smell that smell?

Ooh, that smell

The smell of death surrounds you…

_Ooh, that smell/ Lynyrd Skynyrd_

**Emmett POV**

Nos encontrábamos en el patio jugando a la lucha libre Jasper, Edward y yo. Jasper nos enseñaba sus técnicas de defensa personal aprendidas en las Guerras Vampíricas, y luchando y jugando las cosas comenzaban a estar más normales entre Edward y yo. Él parecía haber aceptado que Bella y yo éramos una pareja y no me molestaba más con el tema, a pesar de que seguía rehuyendo a Bella cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Supongo que eso era aceptable… yo no necesitaba que ellos se hicieran amigos, sino que Edward cesara en su afán de tratar de separarnos por la sed que ella le producía.

Bella… cómo estaría en su paseo en La Reserva? La estaría acosando el pequeño idiota de Newton? Mi mente se enfocó completamente en las posibilidades…

De pronto, PAF! Caí al suelo con un estruendo y destrozando un par de árboles en el camino.

-Emmett, concéntrate! –Gritó Jasper en su rol del "Mayor". Cuando se adueñaba de ese papel se ponía insoportable, ordenándonos aquí y allá, y lo peor es que era muy difícil ganarle en una pelea y patearle el trasero como se lo merecía.

-Otra vez! –Grité y él me atacó de frente, dando un giro en el aire en el último momento y cayendo sobre mis hombros tan rápido que sus dientes tocaron mi cuello, "matándome" otra vez.

-Mierda Emmett! –Maldijo Jasper –Qué te pasa ahora? Generalmente logras al menos reaccionar!

-Está pensando en Bella –Dijo Edward apoyado en un árbol mientras esperaba su turno.

-Emmett o te concentras o nos vamos a la casa! –Gritó el Mayor –Alice y yo tenemos cosas que hacer y son bastante más interesantes que patearte el trasero si ni siquiera vas a defenderte!

-Lalalalalalalala –Dije tapándome las orejas y dándole la espala –No quiero escuchar de las perversiones que le haces a mi hermanita menor!

-Demasiado tarde –Dijo Edward con voz resignada –Alice ya está aquí…

Y en ese momento apareció Alice vestida como colegiala de una escuela católica, con una faldita plisada corta y una blusa ajustada y entreabierta, calcetas a la rodilla y cintas en el cabello. Yo cerré mis ojos rápidamente, pero no pude evitar escuchar el diálogo entre ellos, ni tapándome los oídos y cantando a todo pulmón.

-Hola vaquero… terminaste por hoy? –Preguntó ella sugestivamente.

-Sí señorita –Respondió Jasper con voz de cachondo –Está acaso perdida?

-Sí, y necesito que alguien me ayude… -Dijo Ali con voz desvalida… Casi la podía ver en mi mente batiendo las pestañas.

-Permítame ofrecerle mis servicios señorita –Dijo Jasper usando su jodido acento sureño –Mayor Jasper Whitlock a sus órdenes

Después de eso decidí salir corriendo, no quería presenciar el resto. Edward estuvo de acuerdo conmigo porque me siguió de vuelta a la casa. Ya había visto demasiadas veces a Jasper y Alice desnudos en las posiciones más extrañas y la verdad es que a pesar de que no soy ningún reprimido, no me gustaba conciliar la imagen de Alice, mi hermanita, con Alice la mujer sexualmente activa.

Di gracias internamente de que Edward y Rosalie eran más recatados y se remitían a su cuarto o al bosque cuando estaban de cacería, al igual que Esme y Carlisle… Eeeew!

-De nada –Me dijo Edward cuando entramos a la casa y comenzó a caminar a su sala de música.

-Edward, hermano –Le dije –Gracias por el esfuerzo que estás haciendo con Bella… tú sabes que lo aprecio, verdad?

-Sí Emmett, lo sé y por eso estamos aún aquí. Lo siento por hacerte las cosas tan difíciles al principio… Pero me comprometo a evitar a Bella lo más posible si eso la hace estar más segura.

Sin poder ni querer contenerme, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, y lo besé en la frente.

-Emmett! Maldición! –Dijo Edward molesto y frotándose la frente para borrar la huella de mi beso. Yo lancé una carcajada y subí corriendo a mi cuarto.

Bells estaría ya por volver de su paseo en la playa, y había quedado en llamarme cuando estuviera en su casa para dejarme saber que estaba a salvo.

Nuestra casi-pelea me había hecho pensar en lo dulce de las reconciliaciones… quería hacer algo especial por mi Bells y para eso necesitaría de la ayuda de las chicas… Estaba seguro de que Alice estaría de acuerdo en ayudarme, pero lo estaría Rosalie? Rose no odiaba realmente a Bella, eso había quedado demostrado el otro día cuando creyó que yo estaba maltratando a Belly Boo.

En fin, tendría que esperar que ambas estuvieran juntas en casa para pedirles su opinión.

De pronto escuché el sonido de la camioneta de Bella que se aproximaba, y salí al porche a esperarla preguntándome qué es lo que haría en mi casa cuando no habíamos quedado de vernos hasta el otro día.

Ella se estacionó y yo abrí su puerta y ella se lanzó a mí abrazándome con brazos y piernas.

-Hola Osito! –Exclamo besándome una y otra vez.

-Belly! Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté besándola de vuelta a pesar de que olía horrible.

-Te vine a ver para decirte que lo sé tooooodo! –Me dijo feliz –Ya no hay más secretos, sé lo del tratado con los Quilute.

-Sabes lo de los lobos? Ellos te lo dijeron? Esos malditos perros rompieron el tratado! –Gruñí listo para ir a patear traseros a La Reserva.

-Lobos? Perros? Te refieres a que esa parte de la historia era verdad? –Me preguntó sorprendida.

-No lo sabías? Me engañaste! No lo sabías todo, Isabella! –La regañé sintiéndome un idiota.

-Yo pensé que sabía todo lo que había que saber…! Un tratado secreto entre ustedes y los Quilute que impide que se crucen las líneas territoriales… pensé que lo de los lobos era parte del adorno de la leyenda… -Se defendió.

-Bueno, vamos a tener que esperar por Carlisle para ver qué va a pasar ahora que una humana sabe la verdad… -Le dije.

-Una "humana"? eso es todo lo que soy verdad? –Dijo ella con el rostro contraído por la pena.

-Eres mi humana, mi alma gemela y el amor de mi vida, y te amo te amo, te amo… -Dije rápidamente -pero para efectos del tratado, si eres sólo una humana –Le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-No me gusta ser "sólo" humana… -Dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-Quieres ser como yo? –Le pregunté casualmente aunque por dentro todo en mí vibraba de anticipación.

-Sí! Quiero ser como tú, y estar contigo para siempre… -Dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.

-Bells… yo… tendríamos que hablar con Carlisle al respecto, pero no hay nada que yo desee más que tenerte para siempre…

-Y qué hay que hablar con Carlisle entonces? Necesitamos su permiso? –Preguntó ella lista para revelarse.

-No exactamente… pero hay muchas implicaciones en transformarte… Edward por ejemplo cree que somos seres sin alma… y eso lo atormenta. Rosalie por su parte extraña su humanidad más que a nada en el mundo… Tú sabes que nosotros no podemos tener hijos… es eso un problema? –Pregunté.

-No Emmy, si te tengo a ti a mi lado no necesito nada más… -Dijo ella firmemente.

-Bells, eso lo dices ahora, pero no estamos seguros de lo que pueda pasar más adelante… -Dije deseándola más que nunca… moriría si ella no me quería para siempre.

-Emmett McCarty Cullen deja de ponerte Emo que tú no eres así! –Dijo ella –Tú me vas a convertir cuando sea el momento y vamos a estar juntos para siempre –Dijo poniéndose de puntillas para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y mirarme fijamente.

-Si Belly Boo –Dije tomándola en mis brazos para besarla con todas mis ganas –Bells… -Le dije cuando ella necesitó respirar –Apestas…

-Oh! A qué? –Preguntó ofendida olisqueándose las axilas y enrojeciendo furiosamente.

-A perro mojado. Exactamente qué tan cerca estuviste de esos chicos Quilute? –Pregunté tratando de esconder mis celos ante otros hombres tocándola.

-No mucho? –Respondió como preguntándome –Jacob no quería contarme lo de las leyendas, pero yo… coqueteé con él para sacarle la información… -Dijo como avergonzada. Yo lancé una carcajada... Bella era simplemente demasiado inocente como para engañarme con otro.

-A sí? –Pregunté –Y qué tal resultó eso?

-Bien, evidentemente –Me dijo orgullosa –Me contó la historia, verdad?

-Esa es mi mujer! Pequeña manipuladora… -Le besé la frente.

-No te enojas? –Preguntó sorprendida.

-Nop… no lo tocaste verdad?

-Por supuesto que no! –Respondió ofendida.

-Entonces no hay nada que discutir… nadie se puede resistir a esa carita de ángel que tienes Belly Bee… -Le dije tomándola de la mano –Ahora por favor… te podrías duchar? Alice te puede prestar ropa –Dije arrugando la nariz.

-Nop, me voy, sólo vine a decirte que lo sé todo y a regodearme en tu cara, ahora me voy a casa a hacerle de cenar a Charlie.

-Aaaaaw, Belly… quédate un rato más! –Le pedí.

-Nop, tu me llamaste apestosa y heriste mis sentimientos… -Me dijo subiendo a su camioneta –Me voy.

-Y no me das ni un beso de despedida? –Hice un puchero.

-Ven acá –Dijo ella sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla de su camioneta para darme un beso. Yo me acerqué y nos dimos un beso lento y sensual, lleno de promesas.

-No estás enojada conmigo? –Pregunté.

-Naaaah –Dijo ella –Eres un oso bruto y así te quiero… nos vemos mañana!

-Adiós Belly Boo! –Le dije.

…oOo…

Bella POV

Alice me llamó por teléfono el domingo por la mañana.

-Hola? –Contesté en un bostezo.

-Buenos días Bella! –Dijo ella, siempre energética y entusiasmada.

-Hola Ali, que tal? –Le pregunté.

-Oh, todo bien por acá… te llamaba para invitarte a Seattle a comprar nuestros vestidos para la fiesta de la escuela.

-Ali…! Yo no quiero ir a esa dichosa fiesta! –Me quejé –No sé bailar! Además Emm y yo no hemos hablado de ir… -Me defendí.

-Eso es porque en esta fiesta las chicas invitan a los chicos… Emmett espera por tu invitación.

-Oh no! Y qué hay de mis habilidades motoras? De verdad no sé bailar! –Reclamé.

-Eso depende de quién te guíe, y Emmett es un excelente bailarín –Respondió ella.

-Y si no quiero ir? –Pregunté frustrada.

-El pobre de Emmett se va a quedar solo en casa mientras todos los demás nos divertimos… depende de ti Bella… Hazlo por tu Osito… -Agregó.

-Maldita sea Alice! Ok, cuándo es el dichoso viaje? –Pregunté.

-En media hora te paso a buscar! –Dijo feliz, y pude sentir su voz vibrando de emoción.

-Ok, ok… nos vemos –Respondí, y Alice cortó la comunicación.

No me quedó más alternativa que darme una ducha express y hacer rápidamente mi cama. Charlie ya se había ido de pesca con Billy Black por lo que no tenía cómo avisarle de mi viaje de antemano. Le dejé una nota pegada en el refrigerador diciendo que iría con Alice a comprar mi vestido de fiesta y pude imaginar su cara de sorpresa al saber que pretendía asistir a un evento cuyo principal objetivo es bailar e interactuar con los demás.

Apenas había terminado de lavarme los dientes cuando sonó el timbre y corrí a abrir la puerta principal.

Alice se veía preciosa y vestía un elegante abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas hermosas botas de piel… y tras ella, luciendo impactante como siempre, venía Rosalie luciendo su eterna cara de pocos amigos…

-Ho… hola –Les dije –Pueden pasar si quieren, aún no he desayunado.

-Oh no hace falta, te compraremos algo en el camino –Dijo Alice mientras besaba mi mejilla. Rosalie se dio media vuelta y sin decir palabra ingresó a su convertible rojo. Nosotras la seguimos y yo acabé sentada en el asiento trasero.

Alice hizo que Rosalie se detuviera en una pastelería donde Alice me compró un pastelillo y un café grande. Y sin más partimos a nuestro día de compras…

-Ali… Emmett sabe dónde me estás arrastrando verdad? –Pregunté.

-No Bella, es una sorpresa! Así es que si Emm te llama por teléfono y no quieres mentir es mejor que no le contestes-Dijo ella como si nada.

-Alice, te odio, lo sabías? –Le pregunté.

-No es verdad –Dijo soplándome un beso por el espejo retrovisor.

Maldita sea! No sólo era un día de compras, sino todo un día sin las manos de mi Osito sobre mí…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Bella lo sabe todo! Próximo capítulo avanzaremos hacia donde me interesa llegar, así es que atentos todos!**

**Reviews=love**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola chicos! Que frío que hace en el sur de Chile! Este capítulo está escrito desde mi cama con mi bolsa de agua caliente a los pies.**

**A quién le parece bien la nueva forma de dejar reviews en FF? Yo la detesto! Y por eso es agradezco más aún a los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar el capítulo anterior.**

**Miles de besos para todos!**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 15**

Soy un profanador

estoy desafiando al tiempo

ya ves mi transgresión

es procurar tenerte

el cielo entiende de mi obsesión

está llegando a un limite

el desierto, al menos hoy

no parece, no parece tan...

_El rito/ Soda Stereo_

**Bella POV**

Las tres horas de viaje a Seattle se convirtieron en dos a la velocidad a la que viajaba Rosalie. En un principio Alice era la única que hablaba, pero pronto yo comencé a intervenir más y más y antes de darnos cuenta Rosalie estaba opinando y casi se podría decir que estaba pasando un buen rato.

Al llegar al Centro Comercial, Rosalie estacionó su auto en los estacionamientos subterráneos y nos dirigimos inmediatamente al tercer piso, a una elegante boutique.

-Alice… -Le susurré al oído sabiendo que Rosalie escucharía también lo que yo tuviera que decir –No podemos comprar mi vestido aquí… de hecho no hay nada que vendan en este lugar que yo pueda pagar… -Admití.

-Tranquila Bella… Los tres vestidos van a mi tarjeta de crédito… -Dijo Alice quitándole importancia.

-No! Eso sí que no! Alice no puedo permitir que pagues por mi vestido… -Dije. Si algo me enseñó Renee es a estar orgullosa de mis medios y a asumir qué es lo que me es inalcanzable económicamente. Y esta tienda definitivamente lo era.

-Vamos Bella… no quieres armar un escándalo –Dijo Alice sonriendo maliciosa.

-Te juro Alice que no pretendo hacerlo, pero si me obligas me voy a marchar en bus de vuelta a Forks –La amenacé –Ahora… las voy a acompañar a comprar sus vestidos en esta tienda y luego ustedes me van a acompañar a comprar mi vestido en una tienda en la que yo misma pueda pagar por él…

-Bella! No tienes que comportarte así de malagradecida! Es sólo un vestido! –Exclamó Rosalie.

-Rosalie, no es un vestido… es mi orgullo –Dije con convicción.

-Ok… lo siento Bella… no pensé… te entiendo. No estoy de acuerdo contigo pero te entiendo –Me dijo Alice tomando mis manos.

-Eso es todo lo que pido –Le dije.

-Bueno –Dijo Rosalie –Vamos a comprar vestidos o qué?

-Vamos a comprar vestidos –Afirmé.

Entramos a la tienda donde nos esperaba una hermosa vendedora (que de todos modos palidecía en comparación con Rosalie y Alice) y nos fueron presentados varios vestidos de diseñador. Alice y Rosalie eligieron unos cuantos cada una y se fueron a los probadores mientras la vendedora me ofrecía una copa de champaña. Yo acepté un café y entonces comenzó un verdadero desfile de modas.

Alice y Rosalie se pasearon por la tienda como si fuera su propia pasarela, congregando una pequeña multitud en la vitrina de la boutique, y finalmente Alice se compró tres y Rosalie dos de los más hermosos vestidos que he visto.

Luego fuimos al patio de comidas a comprar algo para mi almuerzo, y comí una Big Mac con papas y una Coca-Cola. No es el almuerzo más saludable, pero pensé _"Qué importa, si no voy a llegar a vieja para preocuparme por el colesterol y esas cosas si es que Emm me convierte"._

-Ali –Pregunté –Tú ves a Emmett y a mí juntos en el futuro?

-A qué te refieres, Bella? –Preguntó Alice recelosa.

-A nosotros como iguales… a mí como vampira… -Aclaré en un susurro.

-No! –Susurró/Gritó Rosalie dejándome anonadada por su vehemencia.

-Rosalie! –Exclamó Alice reprobatoriamente –Si Bella… tengo visiones de ti y Emmett en el futuro y en esas visiones tus ojos son rojos…

-No! Tú no tienes que hacerlo Bella! –Dijo Rosalie apasionadamente –Valora lo que tienes, una familia de verdad, tu humanidad, tu capacidad de tener hijos…

-Rosalie, ya lo he pensado, y sé que es lo que quiero… -Le dije yo.

-Eres demasiado joven como para saber qué es lo que quieres… yo lo sé, yo era igual a ti… ingenua, deslumbrada por una vida que se veía fascinante… no digo que Emmett sea un mal hombre, todo lo contrario, pero…

-Pero qué? –Pregunté dejando mi comida completamente de lado.

-Bella si yo hubiera podido elegir, jamás habría optado por esta vida eterna… quisiera haber muerto cuando mi prometido me violó y golpeó junto a sus amigos como estaba destinado a ocurrir… pero Carlisle me salvó y nunca tuve una opinión en el asunto hasta que fue demasiado tarde –Me dijo con amargura en su voz.

-Tu prometido te hizo todas esas cosas? –Pregunté horrorizada.

-Si… él era todo lo que yo soñaba hasta esa noche… puedes ver lo equivocada que estaba… -Dijo Rosalie mirándome fijamente.

-Pero Edward… -Dije yo.

-Edward es maravilloso, no me malentiendas –Dijo ella –Él me ayudó a sanar, y pasaron años antes de que le permitiera siquiera acercarse a mí… y cuando finalmente lo hizo fue tan dulce… -Dijo suavizando su expresión –Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que nunca podremos tener hijos, de que nunca los veré crecer, de que jamás envejeceremos juntos… Edward cree que somos seres sin alma, y yo tiendo a concordar con él.

-Rosalie, yo amo a Emmett, y aunque aprecio que hayas confiado en mí, eso no cambia mi intención de transformarme. Si Emmett no puede ser humano, yo voy a ser vampira –Le dije firmemente mirándola a los ojos.

-Piénsalo Bella, las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen –Me dijo Rosalie.

-Okaaay…! –Dijo Alice tomando mi mano –Ya es hora de encontrar un vestido para Bella, no les parece? –Y con esas palabras cambiamos de tema a tópicos más relajados y nos pusimos de pie para deshacernos de mis restos de comida.

…oOo…

Esa noche ya en casa, soñé con las terribles circunstancias de la transformación de Rosalie, y pude entender a cabalidad sus resquemores con respecto a mi desprecio por mi propia humanidad. Pero a pesar de todo mi opinión no cambió respecto a querer transformarme en la igual de Emmett.

…oOo…

La semana pasó en un torbellino de emoción por el baile que se acercaba. El día lunes antes de entrar a la cafetería de la mano con Emmett lo paré junto a los casilleros y nerviosa le pregunté

-Emm…?

-Sí Bells? No vamos a almorzar? –Me preguntó extrañado.

-Sí… en seguida… pero primero tengo algo que preguntarte… -Le dije nerviosa.

-Tu corazón está latiendo más rápido, esto debe ser bueno –Me dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Oh cállate y escucha –Le dije dándole un manotazo juguetón, y sonriendo a pesar de mí misma –Emm… quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-Mmmmmh… no lo sé… me parece que tengo que consultar mi agenda –Dijo sacando su Iphone de su bolsillo y haciendo como que miraba entre múltiples actividades.

-Emmett! –Dije empujándolo (sin moverlo un milímetro) –No juegues conmigo y dime si vamos al dichoso baile o no!

-Creí que odiabas bailar! –Exclamó él.

-Pero tú no –Le dije –Y no quiero que esa noche te quedes sólo en casa cuando tus hermanos van a divertirse.

-Awww! Belly, eres taaan linda…! Por supuesto que vamos al baile, me habías asustado, pensé que no me lo pedirías –Dijo él abrazándome tiernamente.

-Ok… ahora viene el problema… -Le dije –No sé bailar.

-Eso es un detalle, depende de quién te guía –Dijo él seguro de sí mismo.

-Ok, pero quedaste advertido… lo que pase de aquí en adelante es tu responsabilidad.

Emmett simplemente asintió y sonrió, y bajó su rostro lentamente para besarme castamente antes de entrar a la cafetería.

…oOo…

El resto de la semana pasó sin mayores eventos y el viernes nos dirigimos en caravana a casa de los Cullen a la salida del colegio.

Esme se había acostumbrado a esperar mis visitas con chocolate caliente y estaba aprendiendo a usar su cocina por primera vez para preparar todo tipo de masas y dulces, unos con más éxito que otros.

Esa tarde mi chocolate caliente me esperaba en el mesón de la cocina junto a un par de croisants de chocolate.

-Esme! Estos croisants los preparaste tú? –Pregunte asombrada.

-Sí Bella –Dijo luciendo complacida –Creo que al fin he descifrado cómo funciona el horno!

-Mmmmmh –Dije saboreando las masitas –Están deliciosos!

-Hice toda una bandeja –Dijo Esme –Te puedes llevar los que sobraron para compartirlos con Charlie.

-Vale! Muchas gracias! –Dije y me acabé mis croisants mientras Emmett me apuraba para que terminara haciéndome cosquillas.

-Ya Osito, ya terminé, qué es lo que quieres? –Dije entre divertida y fastidiada.

-A ti –Me dijo, y tomándome en sus hombros me cargó corriendo hasta su cuarto como un cavernícola.

-Emm! –Exclamé cuando me depositó más o menos suavemente sobre la cama –Qué es lo que te pasa?

-La familia se va de cacería –Me dijo sonriente –Tendremos la casa para nosotros solos… -Me dijo y movió las cejas de forma sugestiva.

-Y tú? No necesitas cazar? –Le pregunté a pesar de ver sus ojos de color ámbar claro.

-Nop, cacé anoche…

-O sea que te tengo todo para mí? Sin vampiros fisgones? Sin miedo a que aparezca Charlie de improviso? –Dije sonriendo ante las posibilidades.

-Exacto –Dijo acercándose a mí, y lentamente se posicionó junto a mí en la cama –Eso es… si tú quieres…

-Sí Osito… sí quiero… -Le dije segura de la decisión que estaba tomando.

-Segura Bells? Sin velas, sin pétalos de rosa? –Preguntó mirándome seriamente.

-No necesito esas cosas cuando estoy contigo Emm… Me basta con tenerte todo para mí… con saber que me amas como te amo yo… -Le dije sonriéndole.

-Te amo Osita –Me dijo besándome suavemente, tomando mis labios entre los suyos con infinita delicadeza. La electricidad que siempre me recorría con su toque recorrió mi cuerpo

-Emm… -Le dije antes de perder completamente la cabeza –Tenemos condones?

-Condones? -Preguntó y en un segundo él abrió su cajón del velador y me bañó con cientos de envoltorios plateados y dorados.

-Emmett! –Exclamé –Piensas que vamos a usar todos estos? –Dije divertida y un poco asustada.

-Cuento con eso… -Me dijo Emm antes de abalanzarse sobre mí para besarme apasionadamente otra vez, teniendo cuidado de no poner su peso sobre mí para no aplastarme.

-Me habría encantado ver la cara del farmacéutico cuando le pediste esa cantidad de preservativos –Dije riendo mientras él me besaba el cuello.

-Belly… -Me dijo sin apartar sus labios de mi cuello.

-Mmmmh? –Murmuré cerrando los ojos y entregándome a las sensaciones.

-Cállate, concéntrate –Me dijo muy serio.

-Oh… Ok… -Respondí y lo empujé un poco para retirar su cuerpo del mío. Él cedió sin palabras y yo me senté sobre su regazo y me quité la camiseta, quedando sólo en sostén.

-Eres preciosa –Me dijo, sus ojos oscureciéndose casi hasta el color negro –Te deseo Bella, estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

-Sí Emm… a ti, ahora… sácate la camiseta –Le dije. Él se sentó y se quitó la camiseta quedando medio desnudo para mí. A pesar de que ya muchas veces habíamos estado así, piel con piel de la cintura hacia arriba, no dejaban de maravillarme sus músculos perfectos y su porte masculino. Aún si fuera humano su fuerza sería enorme, y eso me hacía sentir más delicada y femenina, me encendía a full.

-Ahora quítate el sostén –Me dijo con voz ronca –O prefieres que te lo saque yo?

-Tú… -Dije con voz temblorosa, llena de anticipación, segura de que mis dedos no serían capaces de coordinarse para desabrochar el mecanismo del sostén.

-Ven aquí Bells… -Dijo acercando su boca a la mía para besarme tiernamente los labios mientras sus manos trabajaban en quitarme el corpiño. Cuando mis pechos quedaron desnudos él fue bajando, depositando suaves besos en mi cuello y clavícula mientras sus manos tomaban mis senos abarcándolos completamente.

Mis manos trataron de aferrarse a su espalda, pero el ancho de la espalda de Emmett me obligó a abrir mis brazos de par en par para lograrlo. Quedé totalmente expuesta.

Los labios de Emmett siguieron descendiendo hasta que su boca se prendó de mi pezón derecho, y su lengua lo acarició en círculos, haciéndolo imposiblemente duro por la mescla de frío y mi calentura. Sus caricias, ya muchas veces practicadas en mí, siempre se sentían como nuevas e intrépidas, especialmente ahora, que llegaríamos hasta el final.

-Oh Emm…! –Gemí cuando su mano retorció suavemente mi pezón izquierdo. Su mano derecha se movió hacia el sur hasta la pretina de mis jeans.

-Estás segura Bella? Última oportunidad de arrepentirse… -Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Emm deja de tratar de buscarme una escapatoria! Quiero estar contigo, quiero hacer el amor! –Exclamé y me giré en la cama para remover mis pantalones. Quedé sólo en una pequeña tanga de algodón blanco con puntitos rojos.

-Preciosa… y mía –Dijo Emm y su boca volvió a mis pechos y su mano se movió por mi costado hasta mi cintura, acariciando en círculos. Sus caricias eran hipnóticas y me dejé llevar cerrando los ojos, abierta a las sensaciones.

De pronto su mano se movió hasta posarse en mi monte de venus y me susurró al oído

-Bells… abre las piernas para mí…

Yo inmediatamente lo obedecí, aunque pude sentir cómo enrojecía de vergüenza.

Sus dedos suavemente trazaron caricias por sobre la tela y pude sentir cómo me mojaba y necesitaba más… más roce… más piel.

-Emm… -Gemí sin saber exactamente qué pedirle, pero necesitando más.

-Levanta las caderas Bells, te voy a desnudar –Me dijo y yo, aún con los ojos cerrados, obedecí.

Poco a poco Emmett bajó mis bragas hasta dejarme completamente desnuda, y yo volví a cerrar las piernas, en un gesto de pudor automático.

-No, no, no… -Me dijo abriendo mis piernas suavemente con ambas manos. Yo creí morir de vergüenza, y él besó mi estómago –Hueles tan bien Bella! –Suspiró.

-Estás aún en control? –Pregunté preocupada.

-Más que nunca Osita, relájate –Dijo como si eso fuera posible, y besó la cara interna de mis muslos. Eran besos lentos que dejaban rastros mojados y me hizo estremecer de necesidad. Con la punta de la lengua fue subiendo hacia mi centro dibujando círculos y remolinos a su paso, hasta que finalmente llegó a mi clítoris, donde lo lamió y besó con reverencia.

-Emmmmm… Aaaaaah… -Gemí arqueando mi espalda. Sentía mi sexo latir de necesidad, y la dulce tortura de Emmett no hacía si no aumentar mi necesidad hasta hacerla dolorosa.

La diferencia de temperatura entre mi acalorado centro y su helada lengua y labios agregaban nuevas capas de sensaciones y estaba a punto de cerrar las piernas para impedirle seguir atormentándome de esa manera cuando sentí su dedo en mi entrada.

-Estás tan mojada Bells, tan cálida y mojada para mí… y sabes tan bien… -Dijo mientras su dedo empujaba mi entrada, entrando centímetro a centímetro mientras su lengua seguía con locas caricias –tan apretada… -Dijo y comenzó a sacar su dedo, haciéndome gemir de necesidad y decepción, pero inmediatamente volvió a meterlo, efectivamente cogiéndome con su dedo. Comencé a sentir poco a poco un cosquilleo delicioso en mi bajo vientre, pero no fue hasta que me penetró con dos dedos y chupó mi clítoris con fuerza que ese cosquilleo se transformó en una enorme bola de fuego que me recorrió entera y logré acabar, en un orgasmo tan esperado que cuando finalmente llegó me hizo gritar y las olas de placer parecieron no acabar por minutos, dejándome exhausta.

Emm se posicionó junto a mí en la cama y sólo entonces noté que aún estaba vestido de la cintura hacia abajo.

-Emm… los pantalones… fuera! –Exclamé sin fuerzas aún para moverme y sacárselos yo misma. Él se puso de pié y en un segundo se bajó los pantalones –Andas… comando! –Dije impresionada al ver su cuerpo desnudo, y una enorme y poderosa erección.

-Sólo para mi Osita –Dijo sin vergüenza ante mi escrutinio poniendo sus puños en sus caderas. Yo no podía apartar los ojos de su entrepierna.

-Ven aquí Osote –Dije abriendo mis brazos, y él se acercó lentamente a besarme, y mi sabor en su boca me excitó en lugar de darme asco como había esperado –Puedo… tocar? –Pregunté.

-Es todo tuyo Bells… -Dijo con voz ronca y se acostó a mi lado con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza –Explora, soy todo tuyo… -Repitió, y yo no supe cómo agradecer a los dioses por el buffet de Emmett que tenía ante mis ojos.

Por dónde empezar?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Mmmmmh… un buffet de Emmett… quién quiere un plato?**

**Reviews=love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola chicos! Como les dije, si ustedes me regalaban sus opiniones, yo apuraba los capítulos, así es que aquí tenemos el esperado buffet de Emmett! Muchas golosas me pidieron sus platos de Emm y de Jasper y hasta con repetición! Todos sus platos están en el correo, reclámenselos al cartero…**

**Ojalá les guste este recreo antes de que avancemos con los siguientes acontecimientos.**

**Cariños**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 16**

Cuídame

Yo te cuidare

Yo también pague placeres ciegos

Y no quiero ver

La luna roja

Sobre el mar negro

_Luna roja/ Soda Stereo_

**Emmett POV**

Me encontraba sobre la cama perfectamente quieto, con mis manos apoyando mi cabeza y los ojos cerrados, esperando que Bella diera su primer paso. Dónde me tocaría? Qué haría conmigo?

Ella pareció quedar tan inmóvil como yo por largos minutos, y llegué a temer que mi cuerpo desnudo fuera mucho para ella… yo soy… bueno, grande, y eso puede causar una impresión, sobre todo en una chica virgen como mi novia.

Justo cuando me aprestaba a abrir los ojos para hablar con ella y tranquilizarla, sentí el calor de su mano en mi estómago, acariciando mis músculos abdominales de arriba hacia abajo.

-Eres hermoso Emm –Murmuró ella –Me encanta lo suave y duro que eres a la vez –Dijo como para sí misma, mientras sus dedos delineaban mis caderas hacia mi sexo y regresaban a mi estómago… hizo esto varias veces, y cuando ya me había acostumbrado a que me tocara con su mano, lo más increíble ocurrió… sentí sus manos apoyarse en mi costado y su boca besar la punta de mi erección. Fue un beso húmedo, con labios y lengua, y me hizo arquear la espalda y contenerme con todas mis fuerzas para no intervenir guiándola con mis manos.

-Aaaagh! Bellaaaa –Rugí ante la poderosa sensación.

-Lo hice bien? –Preguntó preocupada.

-Perfecto –Jadeé –Hazlo otra vez! –Demandé.

-Mmmmmh –Hizo Bella mientras repetía sus besos, y la vibración fue deliciosa y una verdadera tortura. Yo quería que ella explorara mi cuerpo sin mi interferencia, que se sintiera cómoda con él, pero eso significaba que no podía guiarla ni apurarla… y entonces una de sus manos me rodeó y me comenzó a bombear mientras su boca se concentraba en la punta.

-Uuuugh! -Gruñí –Bella, dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? –Le pregunté sin poder creer que esta fuera la primera vez de Bella manejando una polla.

-Internet –Respondió y dio un lametazo a lo largo de todo el costado de mi pene mientras su cálida mano bombeaba incansablemente.

Luego su boca tomo toda la cabeza completamente y mientras con una mano bombeaba, la otra me acariciaba los testículos, volviéndome loco de calentura y ganas de cogerla YA!

-Bella me voy a correr si sigues así, ven aquí, que ahora te voy a coger –Le dije estirando mis brazos hacia ella. Bella inmediatamente me soltó y mi pene casi hace un puchero ante la pérdida de su toque, pero inmediatamente la abracé y giré nuestros cuerpos para quedar encima de Bella.

Estiré uno de mis brazos y tanteé en busca de un condón, y en cuanto tuve uno en mis manos rasgué el envoltorio con mis dientes.

-Me lo quieres poner? –Pregunté.

-No, a lo mejor la próxima vez… -Dijo ella mirando mi entrepierna con interés.

-Yo tampoco he usado nunca uno de estos… -Dije mientras me lo ponía siguiendo las instrucciones que traía la caja al momento de comprarlos. Afortunadamente nuestra memoria fotográfica es perfecta y pude ponerme el preservativo sin problemas.

Una vez que el condón estuvo en su lugar Bella estiró su manita y me bombeó un par de veces.

-Ogh… se siente raro… -Dijo –Como si tu pene fuera de plástico…

-Lo necesitamos Bells –Le dije y comencé a besar su cuello –No podemos exponernos a que te haga daño mi veneno.

-O…kay… -Dijo sin discutir más –Emm?

-Sí, Bells? –Dije acariciando sus senos.

-Hazme el amor de una vez!

-Sí Bells –Dije posicionándome en su entrada, que aún estaba mojada por el orgasmo que había tenido cuando le hice sexo oral. Se sentía demasiado estrecha y me preocupó hacerle daño, pero Bella abrazó mi cintura con sus piernas y movió sus caderas mientras sus manos rasguñaban mi espalda de pura ansiedad.

Lentamente entré en ella, y Bella se tensó y gimió de dolor, pero no me detuve hasta estar completamente adentro de ella. Un par de lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y yo las besé hasta hacerlas desaparecer, completamente inmóvil de la cintura hacia abajo para permitirle acostumbrarse a mi invasión.

Pasados un par de minutos Bella abrió los ojos y maravillada me dijo

-Emm… somos uno!

-Por siempre Bells… por siempre –Contesté y comencé a retirar mi erección y la volví a penetrar, ganándome nuevos gemidos, pero ésta vez no eran de dolor, ya que Bella me comenzó a besar apasionadamente.

Yo al ser más alto que ella debí agacharme bastante para besar su boca, por lo que nos giré en la cama dejándola a ella arriba.

-Cabálgame Bells –Dije tomándola por las caderas y dejándola caer sobre mí. El cuerpo de Bella se sentía increíble, mejor que nada que hubiera experimentado antes, cálido y suave, y tan estrecha… me debí concentrar para no dejarme llevar y acabar antes de tiempo al ver sus pechos moviéndose al compás de mis estocadas, su cara en una mueca de placer silencioso, y su leve peso sobre mí.

Ella se inclinó y comenzó a besar mi pecho, dejando su hermoso traserillo al aire, el que tomé entre mis manos y comencé a penetrarla más rápido y un poco más profundamente, sin llegar a hacerle daño. Ella comenzó a gritar mi nombre y palabras incoherentes, y yo comencé a perder un poco el control…

Metí mi mano entre nosotros y comencé a acariciar su clítoris mientras la penetraba, y pude sentir sus paredes contraerse cuando llegó a su orgasmo. Esa estrechez extra fue lo que desencadenó mi propio alivio.

Bella cayó como desvanecida en mi pecho, respirando como si hubiera corrido una maratón y abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas.

Yo besé su cabello y nos rodé para quedar a su lado y salirme de su cuerpo para poder deshacerme del condón. Ella emitió sonidos como los de un gatito pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y yo estuve a su lado cubriéndola con una manta en nada de tiempo.

-Te amo Isabella –Le dije emocionado, y si hubiera podido llorar probablemente o habría hecho. Sentía que mi cuerpo no podía contener toda la magnitud de las emociones que ella producía en mí.

-Por qué me dices Isabella? –Preguntó ella abriendo los ojos y acariciando mi rostro con sus manos.

-Porque no estoy jugando… porque esto es lo más serio que he sido en mi vida… te amo y quiero para siempre a tu lado, quiero hacerte el amor todo el día todos los días hasta el fin de mis días…

-Emm… a alguna hora tendríamos que alimentarnos… -Dijo ella mirándome dulcemente.

-Sólo de amor… no necesito más –Dije empeñado en que me dijera que bueno.

-Está bien… viviremos sólo de amor y besos y caricias… -Dijo abrazándome con todo sus brazos y piernas. Entonces el olor de su sangre me golpeó como un saco de ladrillos… Al desgarrar su himen algo de sangre se había derramado y ahora que mi cerebro estaba menos enfocado en el sexo, la podía oler con claridad.

La tomé en mis brazos a velocidad vampírica y me la llevé al baño donde la metí a la ducha y di el agua caliente para lavarla entre las piernas –Emmett! -Dijo apenas recuperando el equilibrio –Yo me puedo lavar sola!

-Déjame hacerlo… -Le pedí. Su sangre me llamaba pero me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirla, después de todo en la escuela resistíamos todos nosotros a chicas con sus períodos y a chicos con pequeñas heridas todo el tiempo y sin comernos a nadie. No había modo de que me comiera a mi novia, a mi alma gemela, a mi Bells después de hacerle el amor.

-Está bien –Dijo ella y me permitió mojar mi esponja en el agua caliente y untarla en mi body wash para luego pasársela por entre las piernas. Delicadamente la lavé y luego la sequé con una enorme toalla limpia y finalmente tomándola entre mis brazos la llevé de vuelta a mi habitación.

La cama estaba aún cubierta de los pequeños paquetes de condones sin usar, por lo que saqué la colcha a un lado y deposité a Bella desnuda sobre las sábanas.

-Quieres dormir? –Pregunté después de besar su frente.

-Quiero que te acuestes a mi lado –Dijo ella estirando sus brazos hacia mí.

-Por supuesto… te amo Bells –Le dije tomándola entre mis brazos y acunando su pequeño cuerpo.

Mis hormonas ya estaban revolucionándose nuevamente con su cercanía, pero no sabía la frecuencia con la que Bella resistiría tener relaciones sexuales… debía aprender a controlarme mientras ella fuera humana.

-Te amo Osito –Dijo ella acomodándose mejor entre mis brazos –Emm…?

-Sí?

-Para mí fue increíble… para ti… fue bueno? –Preguntó insegura.

-Bells… es la mejor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida… -Dije honestamente.

-Te estoy hablando en serio Emm, no te burles de mí! –Se quejó ella.

-No me estoy burlando! Te amo y me hiciste sentir más que nadie en el mundo. Eres sexi y cálida y hermosa y estrecha… Bells deja de menospreciarte!

-Está bien… Lo siento… -Dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Bells dime la verdad… -Pregunté preocupado cambiando de tema –Te dolió mucho?

-Bueno… si, en su momento me dolió, pero pasó rápidamente… no fue tan terrible –Respondió quitándole importancia.

-Lo siento Bells, al menos ya nunca más te va a volver a doler, la virginidad se pierde una sola vez. De ahora en adelante va a ser sólo placer –Le prometí.

-Mmmmmmmh… -Dijo ella –No puedo esperar… -Dijo acariciando mi pecho con una de sus manos.

-Estás lista? Tan pronto? –Pregunté sorprendido.

-Bueno… entiendo si tu no lo estás… -Dijo ella enrojeciendo.

-Bells, tócame –Dije mirándola con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ella estiró su mano hasta mi entrepierna, cubierta con la sábana y aspiró al darse cuenta de mi erección –Te parece que no estoy listo?

-Me parece que estás muy listo… -Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio –Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-Veamos qué tan lista estás tú –Le dije metiendo impúdicamente mi mano entre sus piernas, acariciando su clítoris hinchado –Mmmmmh… te estás mojando para mí Osita?

-Oh Emmmmmm…! -Dijo ella moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de mis caricias.

Mis labios se movieron lánguidamente desde su rostro hasta sus pechos, donde se prendaron de uno de sus pezones y succioné suavemente. Quería hacerle el amor con calma, disfrutarla ya sin miedo ni nervios de hacerle daño.

Ella entrelazó sus manos en mi cabello y arqueó su espalda para acercarse más a mí, y abrió más sus piernas para permitirme profundizar mis caricias.

Comencé a penetrarla con dos dedos, y ella arañó mi espalda sin hacer mella en mi piel.

-Emm… ya! –Me dijo y con su manita tomó mi erección y la acercó a su centro.

-Bells el condón! –Exclamé y me alejé para tomar uno del suelo.

-Apúrate! –Dijo ella arrodillándose en la cama. Se veía sexi y salvaje, y el aroma de su excitación llenó la habitación.

-Yá! –Dije cuando terminé de ponerme el preservativo –Aquí voy –Dije saltando a la cama sobre Bella, cuidando de no hacerle daño, pero atrapándola entre las sábanas y mi cuerpo. Tomé entonces su pierna derecha por detrás de la rodilla levantándola y empujé, penetrando a Bella en un fluido movimiento.

Ambos gemimos de placer, y adopté un ritmo parejo entrando profundo y saliendo hasta casi sacar la cabeza de mi polla, para luego volverla a meter. Con mis manos tomé sus brazos y la inmovilicé contra el colchón, y mi boca comenzó a besar todo lo que encontró a su paso.

Bella se retorcía de placer, pero mi cuerpo sobre el suyo limitaba sus movimientos, y luego de un buen rato de hacer el amor ella comenzó a gemir palabras incoherentes… fue entonces que decidí aprovechar mis habilidades vampíricas, y aceleré el ritmo de mis estocadas a una velocidad superhumana, aumentando el roce de nuestros cuerpos.

Sabía que a este ritmo ninguno de los dos podría durar demasiado, pero se sentía demasiado bien como para parar. Tomé las piernas de Bella y las puse sobre mis hombros y seguí cogiéndola rápido y profundo, y demasiado pronto sus paredes comenzaron a estrecharse, y un grito con mi nombre escapó de los labios de mi Bells. Yo me dejé ir y acabé pocos segundos después de ella.

Nos quedamos abrazados tratando de recuperar el aliento y nos besamos tiernamente antes de que yo me tuviera que ir al baño a deshacerme del condón. Maldito trámite, pensé, que me alejaba de mi Bella por estos segundos preciosos.

Al regresar a la cama, Bella se acurrucó en mi cuerpo y nos tapamos con una manta. Ella se quedó dormida casi de inmediato y yo la abracé jugando con su cabello y me quedé pensando y reviviendo todo lo que habíamos hecho esa tarde… la mejor de mi vida.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Próximo capítulo… cierto partido de baseball… es todo lo que diré.**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola chicos! Aquí tienen a Emmett acosando a su Bells… es como un niño con juguete nuevo, y no deja a su chica en paz!**

**Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa y ponerme a escribir con más rapidez.**

**Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, muchos cariños**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 17**

Siento el calor de toda tu piel

en mi cuerpo otra vez.

Estrella fugaz, enciende mi sed,

misteriosa mujer.

Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das,

haz que mi sueño sea una verdad.

Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual.

Llévame al mundo donde pueda soñar.

_Mujer Amante / Rata Blanca_

**Emmett POV**

Mientras Bella dormía me puse a pensar en lo increíblemente afortunado que era… haber encontrado a mi alma gemela y haberla hecho mi novia casi de inmediato, el que ella me aceptara tal como soy a mí y a mi familia y finalmente llegar a este momento de entrega total… De Bella regalándome su cuerpo, confiándome su vida y su futuro, y todo esto a un vampiro, a un ser sin alma, como solía decir Edward.

Bella habló un poco durante su sueño, diciendo básicamente mi nombre y "te amo"… pero de pronto algo cambió, su respiración se hizo más agitada y comenzó a gemir y dijo "sabes tan bien"… "déjame hacerlo Emm!"… podría ser que estuviera soñando con complacerme… oralmente?

No podía esperar a que Bella despertara para averiguarlo, y aunque sabía que lo correcto era dejarla dormir su siesta en paz, no me pude aguantar y metí mi mano entre sus piernas acariciando delicadamente sus labios menores y su clítoris.

Sus gemidos aumentaron de intensidad y sus piernas se abrieron para mí mientras sus caderas se movían al ritmo de mis caricias, y todo esto mientras seguía dormida!

Tomé uno de sus pezones en mi boca y succioné, y ella lanzó un gritito de placer.

Cómo podía seguir durmiendo pese a todos mis estímulos?

Por último me moví hacia su sexo y con la lengua lamí desde su centro hasta su clítoris hinchado y mojado por mis caricias anteriores. Comencé a chupar su clítoris bebiendo de ella mientras mis dedos regresaron a su centro penetrándola una y otra vez… vamos Bells, despierta!

De pronto pude sentir su mano deslizarse entre mis cabellos y los movimientos de su pelvis se volvieron coordinados y con un claro propósito. Al levantar la mirada hacia su rostro pude ver que me miraba con los ojos nublados de pasión, lo que me hizo aumentar el ritmo de mis caricias hasta llevarla al límite.

Bella explotó en un largo orgasmo y yo la abracé por la cintura descansando mi mejilla en su estómago.

-Qué crees que estabas haciendo? –Preguntó ella después de un largo rato de silencio.

-Te estaba despertando… estaba aburrido sin ti –Le confesé.

-Puedes despertarme así cuando lo desees –Dijo ella mirándome dulcemente y acariciando mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos.

-Bells… Dime una cosa… No te hice daño verdad? –Pregunté sabiendo que se le formarían moretones en las caderas y en las piernas.

-No Emm… nada que no se borre en un par de días… me amorato fácilmente… -Dijo delineando mis facciones con la punta de su dedo índice.

-Te amo Bells –Dije y besé su plano estómago –Dime una cosa… qué fue lo que más te gustó de todo lo que hicimos hoy?

-Mmmmh… -Dijo y se sonrojó –Me gusta cuando me besas ahí –Dijo apuntando entre sus piernas –Y me gustó mucho cuando… Emm! Me da vergüenza hablar de esto! –Dijo y desvió la mirada.

-Pero necesito saberlo Bells! Cómo si no puedo hacerte feliz? –Pregunté.

-Me haces feliz Osito, cada vez que me tocas, cada roce me hace feliz… -Dijo ella dulcemente.

-Dímelo entonces, qué te gusta que te haga? –Le pregunté con la voz ronca de deseo al imaginarme qué sería lo que le habría gustado.

-Me gustó cuando… pusiste mis piernas en tus hombros y fuiste un poco más rudo –Dijo roja como un tomate y mirando hacia otro lado.

-A mí también me gustó esa parte –Le dije besando una vez más su estómago.

-Emm… no me quiero ir… no después de lo que pasó hoy –Me dijo mirándome a los ojos una vez más, esta vez llena de tristeza.

-No tienes que irte, podemos inventar algo… -Le dije feliz sentándome en la cama y comenzando a planear todo lo que podíamos hacer en una noche y con el fin de semana por delante.

-No… Charlie no es tonto, sabe que si me quedo será contigo, además Alice no está para corroborar la historia… supongo que es hora de irme… -Dijo incorporándose para abrazarme.

-Pero Beeeeeells! –Dije con ganas de llorar. No era justo!

-Emm, se bueno y alcánzame mi ropa? –Dijo ella luciendo resignada, sentándose en la cama.

-Está bien –Refunfuñé poniéndome de pié. Mi habitación era un desastre de ropa y condones tirados por todos lados, pero fui recogiendo su ropa y la mía bajo la atenta mirada de Bella y tirándola en la cama para luego separar mi ropa de la suya.

Bella ubicó sus bragas y se las calzó, y luego se puso de pié para recoger su sostén. No pude resistirme y me acerqué a besarla.

-Sabes a mí –Me dijo –Me gusta…

-A mí también me gusta –Le respondí besándola en el cuello.

-Emm! No! Vamos a empezar de nuevo! –Me dijo empujándome.

-Bien por mí –Le respondí listo para otra dosis de amor...

-Nononono! –Dijo poniéndose los pantalones a máxima velocidad y para su mérito, sin caerse.

-Okay, está bien, te vas a ir y yo me voy a quedar solo, triste y abandonado en esta enoooorme casa… -Le dije tratando de ganarme su compasión.

-Osito, si quieres puedes pasar la noche en mi casa, pero no va a ser muy entretenido porque voy a estar durmiendo… -Me dijo.

-No, está bien… de todos modos tengo que cazar esta noche… -Le dije. No me gustaba la idea de pasar la noche en casa de Bella sin que su padre supiera, sobre todo después de todo lo transcurrido entre nosotros. Sería una tortura tenerla entre mis brazos sin poder acariciarla.

-Ves? Puedes comerte un oso esta noche y mañana… -Se sonrojó –Mañana será otro día…

-Mientras sea otro día como hoy… -Le dije.

-A qué hora quieres que venga? –Preguntó.

-En cuanto te despiertes… puedes tomar desayuno aquí –Le respondí.

-Ok, mañana bien temprano voy a estar contigo, mi Osito –Dijo rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Te voy a estar esperando –Le dije y la besé en los labios.

…oOo…

Esa noche me dediqué a cazar y llenarme con sangre, ya que pretendía hacer el amor a mi Bella durante todo el día, y para eso necesitaba estar bien alimentado para no correr riesgos. Aunque para ser sincero, estaba bastante orgulloso de mi control, ya que en ningún momento había estado tentado a morder a Bella.

En algún momento de la noche Alice me llamó.

-Hola –Saludé.

-Hola Emmett! Felicidades, veo que no le hiciste daño a Bella! –Me dijo entusiastamente.

-Gracias Alice, cuando se regresan? –Pregunté.

-Por la tarde, a eso de las 5… vamos a tener tormenta con truenos! –Exclamó.

-Vaya, eso significa…

-Baseball! –Exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Y tú crees que a Bella le interesará? –Pregunté.

-A Bella le interesa todo lo sobrenatural, especialmente si tú eres parte del panorama –Respondió como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera obvio para todos.

-Ok, nos vemos a las 5 entonces! –Me despedí.

-Nos vemos, dale mis saludos a Bella! –Exclamó Alice y cortó la comunicación.

Me dirigí a casa satisfecho tanto por la sangre bebida como por el hecho de que Bella me vería jugar baseball. Yo era el mejor jugador de la familia (aunque Edward fuera el más rápido), y quería lucirme con mi novia. Además los pantalones que usábamos para jugar marcaban perfectamente mi trasero.

A eso de las 8:30 am escuché llegar la camioneta de Bella de regreso a mi casa. Salí a recibirla y ella como siempre saltó a mis brazos y nos besamos apasionadamente, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en meses y no sólo unas horas.

Sin dejar de besarla la cargué hasta el interior de la casa, y nos dejé caer en un sillón con ella en mi regazo.

-Buenos días Osito… -Me saludó.

-Buenos días Belly Boo! –Le dije acariciando su nariz con la mía –Cómo dormiste?

-Bien… Te extrañé. Y tú? Qué tal la cacería? –Preguntó agarrando mi cabello con sus manos e "inmovilizando" mi cabeza para darme un beso suave en los labios.

-Bien… La familia vuelve a las 5 pm… qué quieres hacer hasta entonces? –Pregunté entre besos.

-Quiero… desayunar! –Me dijo lamiendo mi cuello.

-Esme dejó croisants de chocolate… quieres comer eso con una taza de café con leche? –Pregunté sabiendo que a ella le encantaba el café con leche por las mañanas.

-Perfecto! –Dijo ella y se colgó de mi cuello. Yo la tomé en mis brazos nuevamente y ella exclamó –A la cocina!

-Como quiera su majestad… -Dije totalmente sometido.

Bella comió dos croisants y bebió una taza grande de café con leche mientras yo jugaba con su cabello, impaciente por llevármela a mi cuarto a jugar.

Finalmente terminó su desayuno, Bella lentamente se puso de pié, parsimoniosamente, y, guiñándome un ojo echó a correr hacia la escalera. Yo lancé una carcajada y corrí a velocidad humana tras de ella, atrapándola antes de que se pudiera hacer daño rodando escaleras abajo y le hice cosquillas hasta que pidió una tregua con besos y caricias. No me quedó otra alternativa más que llevarla a mi cuarto y hacerle el amor una y otra vez.

…oOo…

4:30 pm

-Bells… Osita… Despierta! –Le dije al oído mientras la acariciaba en el costado.

-Mmmmmh… cinco minutos maaaaás! –Dijo ella acurrucándose contra mi cuerpo.

-Bells… si te quieres duchar antes de que llegue la familia te tienes que levantar ahora –Dije chupando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Emmmmm… -Dijo estirándose como una gatita –Llévame a la ducha?

-Te estás poniendo flojita Bells –Dije yo divertido –Pero está bien… voy a preparar la tina para ti –Y diciendo esto me levanté desnudo y me dirigí a mi baño para preparar un baño de tina con sales aromáticas. Una vez que estuvo listo fui a buscar a Bella, que después de una jornada maratónica de sexo se encontraba totalmente exhausta.

Deposité a Bella en la tina y ella se recostó en el respaldo con un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Quieres que active el hidromasaje? –Pregunté entrando a la tina y quedando frente a Bella.

-Sí por favor –Dijo ella aún con los ojos cerrados. Yo apreté un par de botones y el motor de la tina se puso en funcionamiento –Estoy taaan cansada… -Me dijo mientras yo acariciaba sus pequeños pies.

-Vamos a tener que aprender a medirnos –Le dije pensando en que cuando la convirtiera ya n habría necesidad de detenernos en nuestras escapadas sexuales por días y días…

-Creo que si… me duelen músculos que no sabía que tuviera… -Dijo apoyando sus pies en mi pecho para que yo continuara con mi masaje en sus pantorrillas.

-Bells… no tenemos mucho tiempo en la tina… ya van a llegar los demás y tenemos que ir a jugar baseball!

-Baseball? Yo? No has visto lo mala que soy para los deportes? –Preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

-No tú, la familia, Bells –Le aclaré –Tú vas como mi porrista personal. Alice te va vestir, seguro que hasta tiene pompones por ahí.

-Porrista personal? Aaaagh! Me niego. Odio a las porristas –Me dijo frunciendo el ceño -Pero me gustaría ver cómo juegas cuando no tienes que simular ser un humano más.

-Ok, vamos entonces –Dije desaguando la tina y ayudando a Bella a levantarse.

-Pero antes… el último besito… -Dijo ella poniéndose de puntillas. Yo obviamente no me pude ni quise negar, y abracé su cuerpo desnudo al mío, y nos besamos hasta que sentí su piel enfriarse un poco.

Sin decir palabra me separé de ella y estiré la mano para tomar una de las toallas del rack y secar completamente el cuerpo de Bella antes de envolverla en ella y sacarla de la tina. Luego amarré una toalla a mi cintura y me dirigí a la habitación, donde Bella ya se encontraba calzándose su ropa interior.

Me vestí a toda prisa con mi uniforme de baseball y una vez que Bella estuvo lista nos dirigimos al living a esperar al resto de la familia.

…oOo…

Cuando toda la familia llegó, nos saludaron rápidamente y en un par de minutos todos se habían cambiado de ropa para jugar baseball.

Bella, Jasper, Alice y yo nos fuimos en mi jeep al claro en el bosque. El último trayecto lo hice cargando a Bella, que a su vez cargaba una mochila con un termo, algo de comida (nos habíamos saltado su almuerzo) y una manta. Afortunadamente la tormenta de lluvia caería sobre el claro más tarde, por lo que Bella estaría perfectamente bien haciendo un picnic sobre el césped al costado de la cancha.

Una vez que estuvimos todos asentados nos dividimos en equipos y Esme se sentó junto a Bella para acompañarla. Me gustó ese gesto por parte de mi mamá. Las dos conversaron de todo tipo de cosas riendo y bromeando, y el resto de nosotros se aprestó a jugar.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ok, ok, sé que atrasé el juego un capítulo más, pero es que Emmett no dejaba en paz a su Belly Boo! Estos vampiros tan ardientes…! En fin, próximo capítulo tendremos la aparición de los malvados James, Victoria y Laurent.**

**Déjeme muchos comentarios diciéndome qué les pareció y ctualizaré lo antes posible.**

**REVIEWS=LOVE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos! El esperado capítulo de El Juego finalmente está aquí… espero que lo disfruten como los capítulos anteriores… ;)**

**Varias de ustedes se enojaron conmigo por hacer que Emmett use condones, muchas quieren un Emmettcito, pero lamentablemente en esta historia eso no ocurrirá… sería muy parecido a Red Moon y no quiero repetirme. Además encuentro muy cómico imaginar a Emmett lidiando con la compra de preservativos… En fin… esta historia será "baby free".**

**Muchos cariños y gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, aprecio cada una de sus palabras.**

**Abrazos de Emmett**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 18**

Oh boy, I tell you so

Devil man coming for your soul

He's got a big shiny smile with teeth of gold

Teeth are meant for eating you

_Devil Man / 100 Monkeys_

**Bella POV**

Emmett y yo habíamos hecho el amor toda la tarde del día anterior y todo el día de hoy, y yo estaba temiendo seriamente sufrir lesiones por fricción, ya que estábamos sobre utilizando partes de mi cuerpo que nunca habían sido estrenadas.

Y es que Emmett era un amante incansable y su carácter lúdico lo hacían irresistible para mí. Cómo decirle que no cuando mi cuerpo pedía a gritos su toque?

Por eso a pesar de no ser una fanática del deporte, el juego de baseball era la oportunidad perfecta de compartir con Emmett (y su familia) en una actividad que no incluía lesiones por repetición o contorsión.

Me instalé en un rincón del claro en el que tendría lugar el partido y extendí una manta y preparé las cosas para comer un tardío almuerzo compuesto de sándwiches, croisants de chocolate (que todavía quedaban del día anterior) y café.

Me sorprendí bastante cuando Esme rehusó jugar para acompañarme en mi picnic. Más me lo habría esperado de Alice, que de seguro querría saber cómo habían ido las cosas con Emm… aunque con su habilidad de ver el futuro probablemente nos había visto cogiendo como conejos desde hace tiempo… me sonrojé ante esta idea.

-Todo bien Bella? –Preguntó Esme sentándose con una pasmosa gracilidad junto a mí.

-Sí Esme… Muchas gracias por… todo –Le dije sabiendo que ella sabía a qué me refería.

-Por nada querida, todos queremos que te sientas bienvenida en nuestra familia –Dijo Esme con una sonrisa tranquilizadora –Has devuelto la sonrisa a mi hijo, y nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente.

-Lo amo Esme, él también me hace inmensamente feliz… -Le dije. Las dos nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio escuchando los primeros truenos de la tormenta.

-Ya van a comenzar! –Me dijo Esme –Fíjate bien en Emmett y Jasper, son unos tramposos –Me dijo al oído.

-Hey! –Se quejaron simultáneamente Jasper y Emm. Yo reí y mordí mi sándwich y bebí de mi termo.

Esme y yo vimos el partido unos 25 minutos comentando las jugadas hasta que a mí me dieron ganas de hacer pis. El café siempre tenía ese efecto inmediato en mí, maldición!

-Esme –Le dije –Voy y vuelvo, necesito hacer pis –Agregué en voz baja.

-Quieres que te acompañe? –Preguntó.

-No, gracias –Le dije sonrojándome –Voy detrás de los árboles y vuelvo en seguida…

-Está bien querida, anda –Me dijo. Yo tomé un puñado de servilletas de mi mochila y me alejé del claro en línea recta hacia el sur unos 200 metros. No quería que los vampiros escucharan a la humana haciendo sus necesidades, era humillante, pero realmente necesitaba ir! Había bebido demasiado café.

Cuando encontré un árbol lo suficientemente grande para esconderme de ojos curiosos me bajé los pantalones e hice pis… Aaaaaaah! Qué alivio… pero justo cuando me estaba subiendo los pantalones escuché a lo lejos un grito de Alice diciendo "Bella!" y en segundos los brazos de Emmett me rodearon y me cargaron hasta el claro.

-Estás bien? –Me preguntó Emmett frenético. Toda la familia se arremolinó a mi alrededor menos Alice, que estaba en trance en la mitad de la cancha de juego.

-Son nómades –Dijo Edward con voz plana, leyendo los pensamientos de Alice –Ya están aquí, no hay tiempo de correr –masculló.

La familia en pleno se puso en posición de ataque incluida Alice, que salió de su trance. Emmett me posicionó tras él y un rugido bajo escapó de su pecho, terrible y amenazador. Por primera vez Emmett me asustó, por primera vez me pareció una creatura peligrosa.

Pasaron largos momentos hasta que del lado este del claro aparecieron tres figuras caminando a velocidad humana. Eran, tal como los Cullen, excepcionalmente hermosos, dos hombres y una mujer, pero su ropa, a diferencia de la de los Cullen, era descuidada y sucia, y no llevaban zapatos. Caminaban con movimientos felinos, como si en cualquier momento se fueran a agachar y atacar, pero sus rostros se mantuvieron neutros, excepto por los ojos de la mujer, que se movían rápidamente de uno a otro de los integrantes de mi familia como evaluando su propia inferioridad numérica.

Sin decir palabra Carlisle, Edward y Jasper se adelantaron para saludar al grupo, mientras Emmett se quedaba atrás para proteger a las mujeres (particularmente a mí, que me escondía tras el enorme cuerpo de mi novio).

El hombre moreno que parecía ser el líder del grupo se adelantó y dijo

-Nos pareció escuchar un juego –Su acento era levemente francés –Mi nombre es Laurent, y estos son Victoria y James –Dijo señalando al hombre rubio y a la mujer pelirroja.

-Soy Carlisle. Esta es mi familia Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Alice, Rosalie y Bella –Dijo Carlisle sorprendiéndome al incluirme en las presentaciones pero sin llamar la atención sobre ninguno de nosotros.

-Tienen espacio para unos jugadores extra? –Preguntó Laurent tranquilamente.

-De hecho ya estábamos terminando. Pero ciertamente nos gustaría jugar con ustedes en otra ocasión –Dijo Carlisle –Pretenden quedarse en la zona mucho tiempo?

-No, nos dirigimos al norte. Simplemente estábamos curiosos en conocer el área y saber quiénes viven en los alrededores. No nos habíamos topado con compañía en bastante tiempo –Dijo Laurent conversacionalmente.

Yo apenas me atrevía a respirar, pero no podía evitar que mi corazón latiera indiscretamente con más fuerza del puro miedo que sentía ante esta tensa situación.

-No, esta región está vacía excepto por nosotros y el ocasional visitante tal como ustedes –Dijo Carlisle con toda calma. Tal vez Jasper estaba afectando el humor de los demás… aunque ciertamente no el mío.

-Ustedes viven aquí permanentemente? Cómo lo logran? –Preguntó Laurent luciendo interesado.

-Es una larga historia… por qué no vienen a casa con nosotros y conversamos confortablemente? –Dijo Carlisle amablemente.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas cuando la palabra "casa" salió a la palestra, y Laurent dijo

-Eso sería muy agradable… no hemos tenido ocasión de limpiarnos desde Ontario…

-Por favor no se ofendan, pero les agradeceríamos que se refrenaran de cazar en el área –Dijo Carlisle.

-No hay problema, cazamos en las afueras de Seattle –Dijo Laurent encogiéndose de hombros, y a mí me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda ante las implicaciones.

-Les mostraremos el camino si quieren correr con nosotros. Emmett, Edward, Alice y Bella se llevan el jeep –Dijo Carlisle casualmente. En ese momento varias cosas pasaron a la vez… la brisa movió mi cabello en dirección a los nómades, y James cambió su postura para agacharse a una posición de ataque, Edward se puso rígido y Emmett asumió una posición de ataque rugiendo amenazadoramente.

-Qué es esto? –Preguntó Laurent mirándome interesado.

-Ella está con nosotros –Dijo Carlisle firmemente.

-Trajeron un snack? –Preguntó Laurent. Emmett volvió a gruñir, temblando de ira.

-Dije que ella está con nosotros –Dijo Carlisle con voz seca y cambiando su lenguaje corporal a una pose menos cordial.

-Pero… es humana! –Dijo Laurent sorprendido.

-Sí –Declaró Emmett.

-Vaya… parece que tenemos mucho que aprender de ustedes… aún así nos gustaría aceptar su invitación, y por supuesto no le haremos daño a su chica humana… como les dijimos, no cazaremos en su territorio –Dijo Laurent conciliador mientras James y Victoria intercambiaban miradas agraviadas.

-Perfecto –Dijo Carlisle –Rose, Esme, Jasper?

Emmett me tomó en sus brazos mientras Alice y Edward flanqueaban nuestra retirada. Corrimos hacia el jeep y Emmett le tiró las llaves a Edward.

-Tú conduces –Dijo subiéndose en el asiento trasero conmigo acurrucada en su regazo.

Alice se subió al jeep junto a Edward y éste comenzó a hablar casi demasiado rápido como para que yo lo entendiera

-James es un cazador… y su instinto de cacería se disparó cuando vio cómo reaccionaba Emmett y el resto de la familia para proteger a Bella. No hay nada que podamos hacer… la cacería comienza esta noche.

-Mierda! –Dijo Emmett y apretó levemente su agarre contra mi cuerpo. Mientras, Edward aceleró a casi 150 km por hora en el camino de tierra y yo pregunté adónde nos dirigíamos.

-Nos vamos Bella… lejos, donde el cazador no te pueda rastrear –Dijo Alice.

-No! Charlie! –Grité yo desesperada –Si no regreso a casa Charlie va a enviar a la policía a buscarme!

-Deberíamos haberlos matado a todos ahí mismo! –Rugió Emmett frustrado. Yo me acurruqué más en sus brazos y le dije

-Emm… Osito… déjame volver a casa… -Le pedí tratando de calmar la situación -Le voy a decir a Charlie que terminé contigo y que me regreso a Florida y entonces nos podemos ir donde tú quieras… pero no hagamos esto… no expongamos a tu familia a un escándalo…

-No! Hay que huir de inmediato, ustedes no escucharon la mente de James, el verdaderamente desea a Bella! –Dijo Edward vehementemente, sorprendiéndome. Nunca pensé importarle un rábano.

-Edward, Emmett, creo que Bella tiene razón –Dijo Alice –Si podemos hacer que Charlie crea que Bella se fue por su cuenta eso nos compra un par de días para poder cazar a James y a su clan.

-Emm… por favor –Imploré tomando su rostro entre mis manos. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros y temblaba de furia –Emm… volvamos a tu casa a buscar mi camioneta…

-Está bien –Dijo Emmett –Pero yo voy contigo! No me gusta perderme la pelea, pero no me podría perdonar el no estar a tu lado protegiéndote.

-Por supuesto! –Acordé de inmediato.

-Eso es perfecto Emmett, tú sabes que Jasper y el resto de nosotros nos podemos encargar del problema mientras tú pones a salvo a Bella… cierto Edward? –Preguntó Alice.

-Supongo que sí… -Dijo Edward dándonos una mirada por el espejo retrovisor. Emmett asintió en silencio y Edward dio una vuelta en U en plena carretera para dirigirnos a la mansión Cullen.

Al llegar a la mansión Alice y Edward se bajaron primero del jeep y nos flanquearon a Emmett y a mí. Emm insistía en llevarme en sus brazos, y su gruñido nuevamente comenzó a sacudir su pecho. Si no hubiera sido por las temibles circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos lo habría encontrado sexi… pero tal como estaban las cosas, yo estaba aterrada y me aferré a Emm para calmarme un poco.

Entramos en la casa y apenas cruzamos el umbral Edward emitió de pronto un gruñido feral y se puso en posición de ataque.

-Tranquilo, hijo –Dijo Carlisle acercándose a Edward –Laurent está aquí para advertirnos… -Dijo mirando a Emmett y a Alice.

-James es el mejor rastreador que he visto en mis más de 300 años de vida, por eso me uní a su clan… -Dijo Laurent –Yo no sé por qué quiere a su mascota humana –Emmett gruñó amenazador –Pero lo que sí sé es que la protección que este clan está dispuesto a entregarle acaba de convertir este asunto en la cacería más divertida de la historia para él.

-Bella necesitas comer algo? –Preguntó Esme saliendo de la cocina.

-No gracias… estoy bien –Dije con un hilo de voz.

-Siéntate querida, luces pálida… Emmett! Pon a Bella en el suelo! –Dijo Esme.

-No! Nos vamos de inmediato –Dijo Emmett y en susurros muy rápido como para que yo los entendiera explicó nuestro plan a los demás.

-James no está en los alrededores –Dijo Edward –Mi telepatía tiene un alcance de un radio de 3 kilómetros, por lo tanto no puede haber escuchado esta conversación. Si quieren ir a casa de Bella este es el momento.

-Usen mi auto y manténgannos informados por teléfono de su ubicación –Nos dijo Carlisle –Esme y Rosalie, ustedes protegerán la casa de Charlie, corran hacia allá ahora.

Ambas asintieron sin decir palabra y corrieron hacia el exterior.

-Sí papá –Dijo Emm. Luego, rápidamente, nos despedimos de todos y me subí a mi camioneta. Emmett se subió al BMW de Carlisle y me siguió de cerca hasta llegar a mi casa sin contratiempos. Emm estacionó una cuadra pasada mi casa y estuvo a mi lado inmediatamente besándome con desesperación.

-Te amo Bells… lo siento… por todo… -Me dijo.

-Te amo yo también Emm… No te preocupes, Jasper va a matar a James y todo va a volver a la normalidad –Le dije sabiendo que las cosas difícilmente volverían a la normalidad para nosotros. Lo besé en los labios, las mejillas y los ojos y finalmente lo empujé.

-Te odio! Y no quiero volver a verte! -Le grité y entré a mi casa pegando un portazo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Próximo capítulo, la huida, estilo Emmett.**

**No olviden contarme qué les pareció!**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola chicos, que tal? Aquí me tienen con la primera parte del escape de Emmett y Bella. Espero que les dé un poco de luz con respecto a algunas preguntas que me hicieron el capítulo pasado.**

**Abrazos enormes**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 19**

Ooh, she's a little runaway.

Daddy´s girl learned fast

All those things he couldn´t say.

Ooh, she's a little runaway.

_Runaway/Bon Jovi_

**Emmett POV**

Todos mis instintos me decían que debía arrancarle la cabeza a esos jodidos nómadas… especialmente después de que notaron la humanidad de Bella… pero qué sería de mí si en medio de la pelea Bella salía herida? Porque por mucho que las probabilidades nos favorecieran, Bella es alguien a quién no podría arriesgar y ella se encontraba en medio de nosotros, vale decir, del conflicto.

Es por eso que tomé la decisión de huir con ella en lugar de quedarme a pelear. Quién mejor que yo para defenderla si algo salía mal y había que interponerse entre ella y el peligro?

Yo estaba seguro de que Jasper, experto luchador, podía terminar fácilmente con nuestro problema, pero parte de mí, la parte más infantil tal vez, odiaba perderse una buena pelea y aún más si era para huir sin ver nada de acción.

Bella me besó al llegar a su casa y nos dijimos los "te amos" de rigor para que luego me empujara gritando

-Te odio! Y no quiero volver a verte!

Aunque sabía que era todo una mentira en beneficio de su padre me dolió escuchar esas palabras de sus labios… Tal vez Edward tenía razón y no debía arrastrar a Bella dentro de nuestro mundo… Yo quería darle cosas y experiencias, no quitárselas, y ahora la estaba haciendo pelear con su padre para escapar conmigo de un vampiro asesino y letal aún para nuestra propia especie.

Escuché a Bella y a su padre discutir y a Bella decirle que se iría a casa de su madre. Mientras, yo me encontré con Esme y Rosalie afuera de la casa, y me reportaron que ni James ni Victoria se encontraban en los alrededores de la casa, por lo que podíamos irnos en paz sin su interferencia.

Pocos minutos después salió Bella de la casa cargando una enorme mochila y con Charlie siguiéndola y rogándole que se quedara aunque fuera por esa noche. Bella tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero se mantuvo firme y se subió a su camioneta.

Yo lo observé todo desde el bosque y cuando partió la seguí junto a Rosalie hasta donde tenía estacionado el auto de Carlisle. Rose se llevó la camioneta de regreso a nuestra casa y Bella se subió conmigo al auto.

Una vez dentro del auto se relajó, dejó caer sus hombros y rompió a llorar.

-Bells no! –Le supliqué –Tienes que ser fuerte Osita, no llores…

-Lo… siento… Emm… -Hipó –Pero… Charlie…

-Tu papá va a estar bien cuidado por Esme y Rose, no te preocupes –Dije desesperado por subirle el ánimo -Ahora ayúdame a decidir dónde queremos ir… no podemos salir del país porque eres menor de edad y no tenemos tiempo para esperar por tus documentos falsos… qué tal New York, o Alaska, o California… o Phoenix… podemos visitar a tu mamá! –Le dije.

-Gracias Emm –Dijo besándome los labios tiernamente –Me gustaría ver a mi mamá… pero eso significaría que tu tendrías que esconderte… Mamá no podría saber que estás conmigo…

-No me importa Bells… estoy seguro de que Jasper y los demás van a solucionar el problema en un dos por tres y vamos a estar de regreso antes de que te des cuenta de lo que está pasando –Dije quitándole importancia.

-Está bien… -Dijo ella escéptica. Mientras conversábamos yo aceleré el auto y apagué las luces, tratando de poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y el mal nacido de James.

Poco rato después, sumida en la oscuridad, Bella se quedó dormida. Yo recliné su asiento al máximo y manejé toda la noche con rumbo al sur escuchando viejas baladas en la radio.

Al amanecer nos detuve en un hotel Holiday Inn en Redding, California para pasar el día ya que el sol había salido y a pesar de los vidrios tintados del auto de Carlisle no me quería arriesgar a que nos detuviera la policía. Lamentablemente yo no tenía el don de Alice para evitar los controles carreteros.

Estacioné el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo y desperté a Bella suavemente.

-Bells… llegamos –Le dije sacudiendo su hombro suavemente.

-Mmmmmh… Adonde estamos? –Preguntó apretando los ojos fuertemente.

-En Redding, en el hotel donde vamos a pasar el día… me vas a esperar aquí hasta que yo llegue con la llave de nuestra habitación –Le dije. Nuevamente el hecho de que ella fuera menor de edad jugaba en nuestra contra…

-Está bien –Dijo restregándose los ojos y enderezando su asiento.

-Cierra con pestillo las puertas –Le advertí sabiendo que el seguro no significaría nada para James, pero confiado absolutamente en que lo habíamos dejado atrás. Lo que me preocupaba en ese momento eran los humanos.

-Está bien –Dijo ella condescendientemente mientras trataba de alisar su cabello que estaba todo desordenado.

-Nos vemos en 5 minutos –Le dije y fui a Recepción a pagar en efectivo por un día de hotel. El trámite fue rápido y regresé al auto donde Bella aún trataba de peinarse con los dedos.

-Quiero ducharme –Dijo ella haciendo un puchero en cuanto abrí la puerta del pasajero para dejarla salir. Al parecer Bella hoy estaría de mal humor…

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras durante el día Bells –Le dije besando su coronilla e inclinándome para sacar su mochila del asiento trasero.

-Quiero desayunar y quiero lavarme los dientes y una ducha… -Comenzó a enumerar para mi deleite cosas que podía proveerle –No hemos tenido noticias de Forks? –Preguntó de pronto como cayendo en cuenta de que estábamos escapando y no de vacaciones.

-No Bells, no hay noticias aún… -Le dije mientras entrábamos al ascensor. Nuestro piso era el quinto, la habitación 503. En cuanto salimos del ascensor encontramos nuestra habitación a la izquierda. Yo saqué la tarjeta magnética de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta dejando entrar a Bella primero. Ella se dio una vuelta completa y me sonrió dando su visto bueno. Luego musitó algo acerca de un "minuto humano" y se encerró en el baño por un largo rato.

Mientras, yo me puse a ver televisión sobre la cama en mi ropa interior. Estaba de lo mejor viendo ESPN cuando Bella salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y en medio de una nube de vapor.

Bella se paró frente a la tele e ignorándome a propósito deslizó la toalla de su cuerpo quedando completamente desnuda y comenzó a secarse lentamente mientras tarareaba una suave melodía.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente ante tamaña provocación con una inmediata erección, pero me refrené de acercarme a ella, conformándome con mirarla hacer su pequeño show.

Ella continuó frotando su piel con pasmosa calma hasta que estuvo perfectamente seca. Entonces se acercó a su mochila y sacó un pote de crema corporal con olor a fresias y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con la loción, poniendo especial énfasis en sus pechos…

Sin poder aguantar más yo me deshice de mis bóxer y comencé a acariciarme atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. La tensión sexual era palpable en el aire, pero ninguno de los dos emitió palabra. Este juego de seducción era aparentemente acerca de quién cedería primero… y tenía toda la impresión de que ese sería yo.

Cuando Bella terminó de embadurnarse en loción, continuó con sus caricias, retorciendo un poco sus pezones y moviendo las manos de arriba hacia abajo en su estómago… Luego se acomodó en los pies de la cama arrodillada, con las piernas abiertas, y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba desde su cuello hasta su costado izquierdo, gimiendo débilmente.

El aroma de su excitación llenó mis sentidos.

Y eso fue mi perdición…

Me acerqué a ella como el bruto que soy, la tomé en mis brazos, la giré para acostarla de espaldas en la cama y abrí sus piernas tomándolas de las rodillas. Sus labios vaginales brillaban con su excitación, y yo creí morir un poco… Nunca la vi tan hermosa ni tan sexi como en ese momento, sonrojada, su cabello suelto en la cama y tratando de seducirme.

Hundí mi rostro entre sus piernas y besé la cara interior de sus blancos muslos. Luego me fui acercando a su sexo poco a poco, lamiendo y chupando hasta llegar a su centro. Con dos dedos abrí sus labios para encontrarme con su pequeño montón de nervios y lo lamí delicadamente.

Bella comenzó a temblar y abrió aún más sus piernas para mí. Amé a esta Bella tan desinhibida, producto de nuestros jugueteos de los días anteriores…

-Emm… Oh sí… fóllame con tus dedos –Me pidió para mi sorpresa, y yo inmediatamente cumplí con su demanda, entrando en ella con mis dedos índice y medio mientras con mi boca recolectaba sus jugos y bebía de ella retorciendo mi lengua en su clítoris una y otra vez.

-Así te gusta?... Dime Isabella… mi putita… es así como te gusta que te coja? –Le dije con voz ronca por el deseo –Dímelo!

-Oooooh!... Sí…sí…tu puta! -Dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro. Podía sentir sus paredes internas comenzar a estrecharse, y detuve mis caricias –Emm! Más –Demandó ella desesperada moviendo su pelvis hacia mí.

Pero yo estaba más excitado de lo que había estado en mi vida, y quería que ella me rogara…

-Tsk, tsk, tsk… me vas a tener que rogar Isabella –Le dije –O no te voy a dejar acabar.

Bella me miró frustrada y trató de llevar su mano derecha a su entrepierna para acabar por sí misma, pero yo tomé sus manos y las inmovilicé con facilidad.

-Emmett…! –Dijo enojada –Suéltame maldita sea!

-Ruégame… ruégame que te coja y te voy a hacer ver estrellas –Le dije casi en un gruñido… tan caliente estaba.

Ella pareció tratar de mantener la compostura por unos segundos, pero sus piernas estaban completamente abiertas y a la altura de mi rostro, y yo podía oler cómo mi juego la estaba excitando cada vez más.

Trató de mover sus caderas de forma incitadora, pero yo sólo me reí.

Finalmente con voz ronca y llena de significado ella me dijo

-Emmett… fóllame por favor…

-Dilo una vez más! –Demandé.

-FÓLLAME EMM! –Gritó ella fuera de sus casillas. Yo no perdí tiempo y lo primero que hice fue tomar nuevamente su clítoris entre mis labios y chupar mientras mis dedos encontraron fácilmente su punto G. En un par de minutos Bella estaba gritando su orgasmo.

Yo la seguí lamiendo hasta que descendió de su éxtasis y entonces la tomé en mis brazos y la posicioné en sus rodillas y manos, pasando mi erección por su canal desde su centro hasta su ano, y presionando un poco cada vez…

-Emm… -Gimió ella respirando agitadamente –Ya! Por favor… -Me dijo, y yo entré en ella de una sola vez, hasta el fondo.

Ambos gruñimos ante nuestra unión, y yo debí contenerme para no dar un par de palmadas a su delicioso trasero. Probablemente estando tan caliente no mediría mi fuerza y le podría hacer daño… pero se vería maravilloso de un color rosado… bueno, ese juego quedaría para otra ocasión.

Comencé a moverme lentamente, entrando hasta el fondo y saliendo hasta la punta de mi polla, e inmovilizando las caderas de Bella con mis manos. Yo quería tener el control después de su pequeño show, quería dominarla por completo.

Ella comenzó a gemir y a tratar de empujar su trasero hacia mi pelvis, y cuando no se lo permití comenzó a rogar otra vez…

-Emm… cógeme duro… rápido…

No puedo explicar el goce que me hizo sentir el tener a mi Bella tan compenetrada conmigo, hablando sucio y excitada a más no poder, y comencé a penetrarla con más rapidez, tomando un puñado de su sedoso cabello entre mis dedos.

Pronto ambos nos estábamos acercando al clímax y estiré mi mano derecha para poder acariciar su hinchado clítoris una vez más… eso y un par de estocadas fue todo lo que mi Bella necesitó para acabar explotando en éxtasis una y otra vez. Yo no me dejé ir hasta que ella hubo terminado y entonces me acordé de que yo no había usado un condón, por lo que me retiré justo a tiempo y acabé derramando chorros de mi fría semilla sobre su espalda.

Bella cayó de estómago en la cama, totalmente agotada, y yo me estiré para tomar su toalla y limpiar el desastre que había hecho sobre ella.

-Desayuno? –Pregunté jadeante una vez que terminé, abrazándola a mí cuerpo.

-Sí por favor… quiero huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja y un brownie… -Dijo con los ojos cerrados aferrándose a mí.

-Lo que quieras Bells… te amo –Le dije –Lo que hiciste… Wow… fue increíble!

-Yo también te amo Osito –Me dijo dulcemente en medio de su modorra –Y tú también estuviste increíble.

-Me gusta tu manera de pasar el día y aliviar el stress –Le dije besando su coronilla. Ella simplemente bostezó e hizo un ruido de asentimiento.

Yo me estiré para tomar el teléfono y ordenar room service cuando sonó mi celular, que descansaba sobre el velador…

Era Alice.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Estos dos me están matando! No paran ni en los momentos de mayor stress y complejidad. Y qué querrá Alice? Habrán matado a James y Victoria? Cuéntenme qué es lo que les pareció.**

**Reviews=love**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicos! Este capítulo es importante… cortito pero intenso. Les aconsejo escuchar la canción de Los Hombres G "Lo Noto" para entrar en el humor adecuado.**

**Por favor comenten, díganme lo bueno y lo malo, todo sirve para mejorar.**

**Cariños y que disfruten!**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 20**

Lo noto,

noto que me esquivas,

que evitas mis caricias,

que pones mala cara si te toco,

y yo que estoy perdido,

no puedo hablar contigo,

y cada día me siento más solo,

me voy hundiendo poco a poco,

todo se va a la mierda entre nosotros,

y lo noto

_Lo noto / Los Hombres G_

**Emmett POV**

-Hola? Alice? –Pregunté.

-Por supuesto que soy Alice! Y qué creen que están haciendo ustedes dos? Me han llenado la cabeza de imágenes de sexo cuando se supone que debo estar buscando por James! –Se quejó hablando a velocidad vampírica. Maldita sea su habilidad de verlo casi todo!

-Lo siento! –Exclamé –Pero no sabía que ibas a estar fisgoneando nuestra intimidad! –Me defendí.

-Por supuesto que estoy mirando en sus futuros Emmett, ahora más que nunca –Dijo Alice condescendiente –Y agradece que los dejé terminar! Par de degenerados! –Resopló.

-Gracias, su majestad –Le dije con la voz rebosando ironía –Bueno enana, y para qué llamabas?

-Victoria está fuera del juego –Dijo Alice alegremente –Jasper y Edward dieron cuenta de ella cuando salía de nuestra escuela anoche… Edward dice que estaba buscando información sobre Bella y que la encontró… y que se la traspasó a James antes de ser emboscada.

-O sea sólo queda James… alguna idea de sus planes? –Pregunté muerto de ganas de acabar con él por mí mismo.

-No, no ha tomado ninguna decisión… y como no lo conozco realmente, me cuesta verlo con claridad… mi mente está llena de imágenes que no comprendo, y van cambiando tan rápido como su mente procesa distintos escenarios… -Dijo ella frustrada.

-Qué nos recomiendas, Alice? Regresar a Forks? Seguir huyendo? –Pregunté deseando que me dijera "Regresen a Forks y pelea".

-Lo más seguro por ahora es que sigan huyendo, la única que sabe dónde están y adonde van soy yo por lo que James no se va a enterar de ninguna manera –Dijo Alice.

-Está bien… pero te advierto. Pretendo seguir haciendo el amor con Bells tanto como pueda, porque nos necesitamos y porque nos ayuda a liberar el stress, así es que fíjate más en James y no te metas en nuestra vida sexual! –Le dije mientras Bella me miraba atónita y me golpeaba con el cojín.

-Agh! Como si quisiera ver _eso_! –Se defendió Alice –Te voy a llamar en caso de que pase cualquier cosa… sigue con el plan que tienen trazado, que hasta ahora todo se ve bien en vuestros futuros.

-Adiós hermanita, y gracias! –Le dije y corté la comunicación.

-Qué pasó? –Inquirió Bella inmediatamente.

-Victoria está muerta, la mataron saliendo de la escuela… Estaba buscando información acerca de ti –Le dije acariciando su espalda.

-Muerta… -Dijo Bella –Por mí… Alguien murió por mi culpa… -Dijo como evaluando las palabras al repetirlas.

-Ah no! -Le dije firmemente –Nada de sentir culpa por Victoria, ella y James te estaban buscando para drenarte… James aún lo está!

-Pero… pero… -Balbuceó ella con los ojos brillantes. Yo la levanté y la puse en mi regazo para consolarla.

-Shhhhh… Tenemos que estar contentos de que Edward y Jasper mataron a esa perra asesina… piensa en todas las vidas humanas que salvaron…

-Si… supongo… -Dijo ella –Pero aún así me siento culpable…

-Ahora vas a tomar desayuno y te vas a olvidar de Victoria. Y después vamos a seguir distrayendo a Alice… -Le dije con una sonrisa besando su coronilla.

-Distrayendo?... Oh! –Dijo sonrojándose cuando cayó en cuenta de a qué me refería.

Se tapó la cabeza con la sábana y se hundió en la cama… encontrándose con mi cuerpo desnudo. Se giró inmediatamente y se quedó hecha un ovillo, mortificada.

-Bells…! Sal de ahí, Alice nos ha visto a todos desnudos anteriormente! –Le dije, porque Alice no controla perfectamente sus visiones, a pesar de que si ella se concentra puede recibir visiones de una situación particular. Eso hace que ella tenga visiones de todos nosotros en los momentos menos adecuados.

-Oh por dios! –Gimió ella tapándose con más fuerza –No lo vamos a hacer más!

-A no, eso sí que no –Le dije abrazándola –No creas que me vas a dar una probadita del cielo para luego volverte tímida y quitármelo… No es como si Alice estuviera en la habitación!

-No Emm! Qué vergüenza! –Exclamó aun cubriendo su rostro.

-Nada de lo que hicimos te debería dar vergüenza –Le dije seriamente –No hemos hecho nada malo Bells!

-Lo sé, pero saber que hemos sido observados… Oh dios! –Dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Alice nos ha visto a todos hacer de todo… en nuestra familia no hay secretos Bells… -Le traté de explicar.

-Ufff! Ok, no quiero pensar más en eso –Dijo levantándose y buscando en su bolso una camiseta y unos shorts y para mi gran decepción se vistió.

-Quieres que pida tu desayuno? –Le pregunté.

-Sí por favor –Me dijo ella y se acostó en la cama nuevamente tapándose hasta el cuello.

-Ok –Le dije y procedí a llamar a Room Service para pedir su comida. Diez minutos después llamaron a la puerta y me vestí rápidamente y fui a abrir la puerta y un camarero entró con un carrito cargando la comida humeante de Bella.

Ella comió y con eso mejoró un poco su humor, o al menos cambió de tema, y después decidimos ver una película recostados en la cama, cada uno por su lado y con nuestra ropa puesta… maldita Alice!

…oOo…

Aprovechando que Bella estaba segura y lejos de James, le planteé la idea de que yo la dejaría sola por algunas horas para ir a cazar, ya que aunque mi control con ella era excelente y lo había probado mil veces, el estar en permanente contacto con una humana, (por mucho que dicha humana fuera mi alma gemela) era desgastador.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo y me prometió y requetejuró que no saldría a ninguna parte y que se quedaría durmiendo o viendo películas en el hotel hasta que yo regresara a buscarla, y al anochecer nos iríamos a Phoenix.

Yo tomé el auto y me dirigí a toda velocidad al parque nacional Whiskeytown que quedaba a menos de una hora de camino del hotel, dejé el auto estacionado en la entrada y me interné en el bosque a pié. El parque no era tan extenso como los que estábamos acostumbrados en Forks, pero de seguro alguna presa podría atrapar para poder seguir el viaje esa noche.

Debí buscar por largo rato hasta que me encontré con un par de ciervos que me sirvieron para saciar mi sed, al menos por el momento.

Y entonces recibí una llamada de Alice…

-Aló! No estoy teniendo sexo! –La saludé.

-Ya lo sé, pedazo de bruto… al paso que vas Bella no va a querer tener sexo contigo nunca más… -Me respondió.

-Ok, vale, por qué llamas? Atraparon a James? –Pregunté interesado.

-Nop –Respondió Alice –Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra… pero tengo una visión… es una sala llena de espejos… no sé qué va a pasar en ese lugar pero sea cual sea la decisión de James, nos va a llevar a ese sitio.

-Ok… o sea que tengo que mantener a Bella alejada de salones con espejos? Ese es tu consejo? –Le pregunté sarcástico.

-Mmmmmh si, por ahora es todo lo que tengo… cuando mis visiones se clarifiquen te voy a volver a llamar.

-Vale, gracias Aly! –Le dije y corrí al auto. En 45 minutos estaba de vuelta en el hotel. Bella aún no me hablaba del todo, estaba como ausente y cuando sugerí que dejáramos el hotel de una buena vez aceptó de inmediato.

El viaje a Phoenix fue tenso, ya que Bella no me habló en todo el viaje y cuando yo traté de iniciar una conversación ella respondía con monosílabos. Finalmente a media noche el sueño la venció, pero fue un sueño inquieto, plagado de pesadillas en las que llamaba constantemente a su mamá.

Yo me comencé a preocupar… Bella estaba realmente molesta conmigo por no decirle que Alice podía vernos teniendo sexo? A mí me parecía algo tan menor que no arriesgaría una pelea por algo así, y nunca hasta ahora había discutido con ella. Y el tema había parecido alterarla cada vez más…

Conduje toda la noche sin incidentes y por la mañana llegamos a un hotel en Phenix y desperté a Bella antes de ir a registrarnos. La encontré nuevamente ausente y distante, pero ella no emitió ningún comentario y yo simplemente la guié hasta nuestra habitación donde inmediatamente ordenamos Room Service para su desayuno… Qué diferente era la situación de un día para el otro! Ayer a esta hora estábamos haciendo el amor como dos salvajes, en cambio ahora Bella apenas si me miraba a la cara.

-Vas a ir a cazar? –Me preguntó de pronto.

-No estoy seguro de necesitarlo –Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Emmett… quiero estar sola –Me dijo con la voz quebrada y sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Bells, yo… -Yo qué? Yo lo siento por tener una hermana que ve el futuro? Qué absurdo era todo. No sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar ante esta nueva Bella.

-Por favor! –Dijo ella interrumpiéndome, luciendo desesperada –Necesito tiempo para pensar!

-Bella creo que estás sobre reaccionando… -Le dije –Por favor Osita…

-O te vas tú o me voy yo, pero necesito estar sola –Amenazó con voz súbitamente decidida.

-Está bien… -Cedí –Te voy a dejar por unas horas. Pero cuando regrese vamos a tener una larga conversación… las cosas no se arreglan así cuando una pareja se ama.

Bella me miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas y asintió.

Yo tomé mis llaves y salí de la habitación dando un portazo y corrí al auto. Cerca de Phoenix está el Tonto National Park, y al ser tan grande su vida silvestre es muy abundante. Dejé el auto en la entrada y me interné corriendo entre la espesura.

No estaba realmente sediento, por lo que descargué mi rabia y frustración con unos árboles y luego cacé un par de piezas simplemente por aprovechar que estaba ahí.

Cuando ya me estaba devolviendo Alice me llamó otra vez.

-Tu futuro con Bella desapareció! Qué demonios hiciste? –Demandó saber.

-Qué? Bella y yo hemos tenido un poco de tensión desde ayer, pero nada tan grave! –Exclamé –Y si Bella tiene un problema ese es que tú andas husmeando en nuestra vida sexual… -Reclamé.

-Emmett concéntrate! –Gritó Alice –Te estoy diciendo que ya no hay más visiones de ustedes dos juntos.

-Y eso qué significa? Quieres decir que ella va a terminar conmigo por esto? Quieres decir que no me ama? –Le pregunté cayendo d rodillas, destrozado. Era posible que estuviera sucediendo esto realmente? Golpeé un árbol con mi puño y lo atravesé fácilmente.

-Significa que ahora veo a Bella con otra persona… -Sollozó Alice –Veo a Bella inmortal… y la veo con James…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Próximo capítulo Bella POV**

**Cuéntenme… qué le pasó a Bella que todo su futuro cambió de esa forma?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola chicos! Aquí tienen el capítulo con las respuestas que estaban esperando…**

**Debo decirles que estoy un poco desilusionada al ver cómo han decaído las reviews considerando que casi 700 personas siguen esta historia, y no me llegan comentarios ni del 5%! **

**De todos modos mil gracias a quienes se toman el trabajo de hacerme saber lo que piensan. Bueno o malo siempre es valorado.**

**Cariños**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 21**

Cuando me entrampa la melancolía

Vuelven esos inolvidables días

Tú eres algo para siempre/2

Vivíamos al tope nuestras vidas

Dejar al mundo en franca rebeldía

Tú eres algo para siempre/2

Para siempre, para siempre/2

_Hacia el sur / Magneto_

**Bella POV**

Luego de acabar de hacer el amor, Emmett y yo compartimos tiernas palabras y promesas de amor abrazados dulcemente. Yo me acurruqué a su lado sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, convencida de que todo en el mundo era perfecto porque tenía a mi Emm y éramos los mejores amantes que jamás hubieran existido.

Pasados unos instantes él me ofreció desayuno y yo acepté… necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Emm estiró su brazo para llamar al roon service para pedir mi comida, pero antes de que él pudiera alcanzar el teléfono de la habitación, su celular sonó.

-_Hola? Alice?_ –Preguntó preocupado y escuchó frunciendo el ceño.

-_Lo siento!_ –Exclamó –_Pero no sabía que ibas a estar fisgoneando nuestra intimidad!_ –Qué demonios? Nuestra intimidad?

-_Gracias, su majestad_ –Dijo con la voz rebosando ironía –_Bueno enana, y para qué llamabas?_ –Preguntó y escuchó atentamente, su rostro pasando de la preocupación a la ira y finalmente al alivio.

-_O sea sólo queda James… alguna idea de sus planes? –_Preguntó ansioso. Yo me removí nerviosa… esto significaba que Victoria había muerto? No supe qué hacer con esa información y decidí ocuparme de ella luego.

-_Qué nos recomiendas, Alice? Regresar a Forks? Seguir huyendo_? –Preguntó apretando un poco su abrazo a mí. Alice le respondió rápidamente y entonces Emmett dijo

-_Está bien… pero te advierto. Pretendo seguir haciendo el amor con Bells tanto como pueda, porque nos necesitamos y porque nos ayuda a liberar el stress, así es que fíjate más en James y no te metas en nuestra vida sexual!_ –Mientras yo lo miré atónita y lo golpeé con lo primero que tuve a mano, un cojín. Emmett sonrió pensando que era un juego y se despidió de Alice.

-_Adiós hermanita, y gracias!_ –Dijo y cortó la comunicación.

-Qué pasó? –Pregunté. Y Emm procedió a contarme que Edward y Jasper habían matado a Victoria ella mientras buscaba información acerca de mí en la escuela.

Fue como si alguien me hubiera golpeado el estómago, me faltó el aire al comenzar a procesar que efectivamente alguien había muerto por mi culpa…

Emmett por supuesto trató de restarle importancia y hasta de justificar el asesinato diciéndome que matando a Victoria se estaban salvando montones de vidas humanas. Y que Victoria era una perra sanguinaria que me buscaba para drenarme.

Poniendo las cosas bajo esa perspectiva si me sentí un poco mejor.

-Ahora vas a tomar desayuno y te vas a olvidar de Victoria. Y después vamos a seguir distrayendo a Alice… -Me dijo con una sonrisa pecaminosa y luego besó mi coronilla.

-Distrayendo?... Oh! –Dije sonrojándome cuando caí en cuenta de a qué se refería. Alice nos había visto tener sexo… Había visto todo lo que habíamos hecho, había visto la cabeza de Emmett entre mis piernas, lo había visto dominarme, había escuchado como yo le gritaba a Emmett que soy su puta… Oh por dios! Mi rubor me ardió en la cara y me escondí bajo las sábanas… donde me encontré a un muy desnudo Emmett. Me di vuelta y me hice un ovillo de humillación, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de que me tragara la tierra, de desaparecer.

Emmett trató de quitarle importancia al asunto diciendo que Alice los había visto a todos desnudos y en posiciones comprometedoras, que era parte de su don, pero yo simplemente no estaba preparada para compartir con alguien más mis experiencias físicas con Emmett. De ahora en adelante cada vez que estuviéramos juntos pensaría en si Alice nos está viendo. Y no es como si con Alice fuéramos tan cercanas… Apenas nos estábamos haciendo amigas…

Yo me negué a tener más relaciones, al menos hasta que haya podido lidiar con esta situación, y él se quejó diciendo que yo le estaba dando a probar un pedazo del cielo para luego quitárselo.

Finalmente Emm cambió el tema ofreciéndome desayuno y yo acepté aliviada… por fin una actividad que podía realizar sin que me importara quién me viera.

Emm se vistió para recibir la comida y yo me vestí para comer y luego vimos una película tirados sobre la cama… completamente vestidos y sin tocarnos.

…oOo…

Por la tarde Emm me dijo que necesitaba ir a cazar a un Parque Nacional cercano y yo no tuve problema en quedarme en la habitación a solas. De hecho necesitaba pensar en las recientes revelaciones y procesarlas para que no afectaran mi relación con Emmett…

Le juré varias veces que no me movería de la habitación y nos despedimos con un beso corto y un poco incómodo. Me dolió verlo partir así, pero supe que estaría de regreso en un par de horas y nuestra relación continuaría su curso.

Me recosté en la cama y me puse a pensar en qué tan importante era para mí que Alice supiera todos nuestros movimientos? Ella sin duda ocupaba sus poderes para hacer felices a los demás, y nunca me había hecho sentir incómoda sobre mi relación con Emm… De hecho si yo quería ser parte de los Cullens tendría que acostumbrarme a los poderes y particularidades de cada miembro de la familia.

Y si mi pudor era lo que debía sacrificar en orden de estar con Emmett, era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a realizar. Tal vez es que mi mente era demasiado "virgen" y puritana todavía y debía ponerse al nivel de mi cuerpo, que ardía por Emm, y que le daba lo mismo la situación… siempre lo necesitaba.

Me decidí entonces a pedir disculpas a Emm cuando él regresara de cazar y a lo mejor hacer el amor como gesto de reconciliación. Me dirigí al baño para darme un baño de burbujas y matar un poco el tiempo y cuando terminé me sequé y me vestí sólo con ropa interior para ver televisión y seguir haciendo hora.

De pronto sonó mi celular, yo me estiré a contestar. En el visor decía "Casa mamá".

-Aló? Mamá? –Pregunté contenta de hablar con ella.

-Bella? Bella! –Dijo Renee con voz alterada. Evidentemente estaba asustada.

-Sí mamá qué te pasa? Es por mí? Yo estoy bien… -Le dije.

-Bien, bien, bien… si no es Isabella –Dijo una voz masculina, un tenor perfecto… un vampiro.

-Mamá! Déjame hablar con mi mamá! –Exigí desesperada.

-Tsk, tsk… eso no va a ser posible, verás, tu madre está… ocupada –Dijo quien no podía ser otro que James.

-Déjala ir! Es a mí a quién quieres! –Le dije llorando –Deja a mi mamá!

-Bella, tú sabes que eso no va a ser posible –Dijo en tono condescendiente –Pero estoy dispuesto a hacer un intercambio… tú por ella… qué me dices?

-Sí! –Acepté sin pensarlo –Déjala libre y me puedes tener a mí.

-Perfecto… es justo lo que esperaba de ti… cuándo puedes llegar a Phoenix? –Preguntó.

-Mañana a primera hora! Por favor no le hagas nada a Renee… Por favor… -Sollocé.

-No le voy a hacer nada siempre y cuando tu cumplas con tu palabra y no le digas a nadie de nuestro trato… tú hablas y ella se muere –Dijo él seriamente.

-Puedo hablar nuevamente con ella? –Pregunté cada vez más desesperada.

-No –Respondió y cortó la comunicación.

Me tiré a la cama y lloré incansablemente despidiéndome de Emmett, de Charlie y de todas las cosas maravillosas que tenía actualmente en mi vida. Luego, cuando ya estuve más serena saqué un poco de hielo del frigo-bar y me puse compresas frías en los ojos para que Emmett no pudiera notar que había estado llorando… mucho.

Dios! Cómo había sucedido todo esto? Ayer me encontraba en medio de un picnic familiar y hoy me encontraba huyendo y mi madre estaba siendo prisionera de un sádico vampiro obsesionado conmigo… Y mañana sin duda yo moriría.

Era un buen intercambio, pensé, morir por alguien a quien se ama…

Emmett llegó un rato después y yo traté dentro de lo posible de evitarlo, de no hablarle, de no mirarlo. Finalmente frustrado con mi actitud, él me propuso partir de una vez a Phoenix, y yo acepté en silencio… mi destino me aguardaba.

El viaje fue tenso, yo no quise parar a comer y a eso de la medianoche me quedé dormida sólo para verme acosada con pesadillas acerca de lo que James podría estar haciéndole a mi madre en ese mismo momento.

Al llegar al nuevo hotel en Phoenix, Emmett me despertó y luego del registro nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

Cuando Emm trató de hablarme le contesté con monosílabos para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar… porque estos eran nuestros últimos minutos juntos.

Emm, siempre preocupado por mí, pidió room service y yo me senté a tomar mi última comida con la garganta apretada y el estómago hecho nudos. Cuando terminé sentí que no podía seguir aplazando las cosas. Tenía que ir a por Renee.

-Vas a ir a cazar? –Le pregunté aún sin mirarlo.

-No estoy seguro de necesitarlo –Me respondió encogiéndome de hombros. Por supuesto que no necesitaba cazar! Había cazado ayer por la tarde! Estúpida Bella…

-Emmett… quiero estar sola –Le dije honestamente con un hilo de voz.

-Bells, yo… -Dijo él luciendo frustrado y dolido. Me dolió el corazón de verlo tan triste.

-Por favor! –Dije interrumpiéndolo desesperada –Necesito tiempo para pensar!

-Bella creo que estás sobre reaccionando… -Me dijo con una expresión infinitamente triste. Pobre Emm… no sabía qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo –Por favor Osita…

-O te vas tú o me voy yo, pero necesito estar sola –Amenacé con el último dejo de fortaleza que me quedaba. Dios! Estaba siendo una perra con mi pobre Emm, y él no se lo merecía… él estaba haciendo lo imposible por protegerme.

-Está bien… -Cedió para mi gran alivio–Te voy a dejar por unas horas. Pero cuando regrese vamos a tener una larga conversación… las cosas no se arreglan así cuando una pareja se ama –Me dijo seriamente.

Yo lo miré a través de mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas y asentí.

Emmett se dio vuelta y sin despedirse salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Y yo dejé caer las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde el día anterior y sollocé una vez más. Renee… Tengo que pensar en Renee, me dije.

Tomando mi bolso busqué mi celular y disqué el número de la casa de mi mamá. Al primer ring contestaron.

-Hola –Dijo amablemente la voz de James.

-James… soy yo… Bella –Le dije.

-Bella! Que agradable es escuchar nuevamente tu voz –Dijo conversacionalmente –Estás en Phoenix tal como acordamos?

-S… sí! –Balbuceé –Sólo dime dónde y me entregaré.

-Conoces el estudio de ballet que se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa de tu madre? –Me preguntó.

-Sí… solía tomar lecciones ahí –Dije.

-Perfecto! Te estaré esperando con tu madre… no hagas ninguna tontería Bella… o tu madre pagará las consecuencias –Dijo en un tono bajo y amenazador.

-No! Todo será tal como prometí! –Le dije –Puedo hablar con mi mamá?

-No seas impaciente Bella… cuanto antes llegues al estudio de ballet, antes la verás –Me dijo como explicándole algo a un retardado mental.

-Está bien… voy para allá –Le dije.

-Te estaré esperando –Dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Yo dejé mi celular sobre la tele y me dirigí a escarbar en mi bolso el poco dinero que traía guardado en un calcetín. Saqué un montón de billetes y salí de la habitación rumbo al lobby del hotel. En las afueras del hotel había una fila de taxis y rápidamente me subí al primero de la fila y le di las indicaciones para llegar al estudio de ballet.

El viaje en taxi fue extrañament rápido y lento a la vez. No quería pensar porque sabía que en el momento en que realmente me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que estaba perdiendo rompería a llorar. Mentalmente hice un recuento de mi vida y me sentí agradecida de mi tiempo en Forks… sin duda los mejores momentos que había pasado. Emmett… Dios! Emmett…

El taxi finalmente llegó a destino y yo le entregué al taxista el puñado de billetes que tenía en mi poder. Por su sonrisa y por cómo se bajó del auto a abrirme la puerta, pude asumir que le había dado bastante dinero extra… pero de qué me servía el dinero si en pocos minutos más moriría?

La puerta principal del estudio estaba abierta, y yo entré sigilosamente, escuchando en mis oídos el palpitar de mi corazón. Cada paso me acercaba a mi muerte y liberaba a Renee… Respiré hondo y seguí adelante, hasta encontrarme en mitad del salón.

-James? –Pregunté con voz quebrada por el miedo –Mamá?

-Isabella –Sentí la voz de James venir de detrás de mí. Venía saliendo de uno de los armarios. Tenía ahí a Renee? –Gracias por venir tan pronto… -Dijo recorriendo mi cuerpo con los ojos de manera apreciativa.

-Renee? –Pregunté.

-Bella? Bella! –Escuché que Renee exclamaba desde el armario, y yo corrí a buscarla… sólo para encontrarme con un viejo televisor conectado a un reproductor VHS mostrando una vieja cinta en la que Renee me perseguía cuando yo era pequeña.

Por un momento no pude computar lo que estaba sucediendo… dónde estaba Renee?

Y de pronto lo entendí… James nunca la tuvo en su poder! Una ola de alivio me invadió. Renee estaría probablemente de gira con Phil, completamente a salvo.

-Nunca la tuviste verdad? –Le pregunté a James girándome para enfrentarlo.

-No –Concedió –No pareces consternada por el hecho de que te haya engañado…

-No lo estoy –Le dije –Prefiero que las cosas sean así… que mi madre nunca tenga que lidiar contigo.

-Muy altruista de tu parte Bella –Me dijo moviéndose alrededor mío con movimientos casi felinos –Eres realmente un espécimen interesante… puedo entender la fascinación de los Cullen hacia ti…

-Qué quieres de mí? –Le pregunté tratando de que no me temblara la voz –No me vas a matar de una vez?

-Bueno, mis intenciones han variado… verás, en un principio sólo me interesaba tu sangre… tu deliciosa esencia y el goce de la cacería… pero eso ha cambiado a medida que he ido averiguando cosas sobre ti, especialmente ahora que los bastardos de los Cullen se deshicieron de Victoria.

-Lo siento por eso –Le dije honestamente. Después de todo había perdido a su pareja.

-Yo no… Victoria no era una digna compañera… pero creo que tú sí lo serás –Dijo y se acercó a mí a velocidad vampírica y rodeándome con sus brazos me besó.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ooookaayyy! **_**Necesito**_** saber lo que piensan. Así es que cuando me hayan contado lo que les parece postearé el próximo capítulo.**

**REVIEWS=LOVE=ACTUALIZACIÓN**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola chicos! Aquí me tienen otra vez, contenta con la respuesta al capítulo pasado. Me han hecho reír mucho sus comentarios con respecto a lo tonta que es Bella, que sólo a ella le pasan estas cosas, etc.**

**Estoy de acuerdo… Pero en fin, si no fuera tan "tonta" ya se nos habría acabado el fic!**

**Cuéntenme qué opinan de este Emmett POV y de cómo reacciona ante los acontecimientos.**

**Cariños.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Significa que ahora veo a Bella con otra persona… -Sollozó Alice –Veo a Bella inmortal… y la veo con James…_

**Capítulo 22**

Yo lo sé, que nadie te dijo

para que todos están aquí

Yo se la soledad, te da un cierto confort, no te deja mirar

Eterna soledad, Eterna soledad

Sé que la gente busca tu consejo

Hay que correr el riesgo, de levantarse y seguir cayendo

_Eterna Soledad/Enanitos Verdes_

**Emmett POV**

-No! No! –Exclamé mientras empezaba a correr desesperado hacia el auto –Qué más ves? Por qué? No puede ser! –Balbuceé incoherentemente bombardeándola de preguntas mientras escuchaba a mi hermana llorar en el teléfono.

-Emmett, habla Jasper. Cuando tengamos más noticias te vamos a llamar, Alice no está en condiciones de hablar ahora –Dijo tomando el teléfono mientras en el fondo se escuchaban los sollozos de mi hermana, y cortó la comunicación al tiempo en que yo llegaba al auto que tenía estacionado en la entrada del parque, a la sombra de una arboleda.

Me subí al auto y partí a toda velocidad al hotel, pensando todo el tiempo en la mirada de Bella al momento de despedirnos, su exigencia de estar sola… sería que James la encontraría sola y desprotegida en el hotel y se la llevaría con él? O es que ella había decidido que en realidad no me amaba y me abandonaría, haciéndola una presa más fácil para el cazador?

No podía creer en la visión del futuro de Bella como pareja de James… eso era imposible y así es como lo descarté.

El viaje al hotel fue una tortura, conmigo conduciendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo para poder prevenir el futuro que había visualizado Alice. Aunque parte de mí estaba aullando de dolor por la posible pérdida de Bella, otra parte igualmente importante tenía la esperanza de poder ganársela a las visiones de Alice que solían ser subjetivas y podían cambiar de un momento a otro.

Al llegar al hotel estacioné en el subterráneo maldiciendo el puto sol de Phoenix, y corrí a velocidad vampírica por las escaleras de emergencias hacia nuestra habitación. Abrí la puerta con la tarjeta electrónica y antes de entrar supe que la habitación estaba vacía.

Caí de rodillas y un sollozo escapó de mi garganta. Mi Bella no estaba. Había llegado demasiado tarde. No había sabido protegerla.

La culpa me hizo arrastrarme por el piso hasta cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Patético.

La habitación aún olía a ella… pude ver todas sus cosas aún desparramadas por la habitación, como burlándose de mí. Sus cosas… ella no se llevó sus cosas! Su mochila abierta y desordenada descansaba al pié de la cama, un calcetín con algo de dinero adentro estaba tirado en el suelo, su celular estaba sobre el televisor.

Significaba eso que se la habían llevado contra su voluntad?

Me puse de pié y comencé a olisquear la habitación en busca de la esencia de otros vampiros, pero la esencia predominante era la de Bella, seguida por la de otros humanos, que probablemente trabajaban en el hotel. La única esencia vampírica era la mía.

Y nuevamente recordé nuestros últimos momentos juntos, cuando ella demandó que la dejara sola… y su mirada nublada con las lágrimas cuando salí de la habitación dando un portazo.

Mierda! Soy un imbécil… un idiota que no supo interpretar las señales que Bella me estaba dando de que algo estaba mal.

Traté de hacer un recuento de en qué momento todo se había ido a la mierda y claro, mi mente me llevó a la mañana anterior, cuando hablé con Alice y Bella se dio cuenta de que Alice podía ver nuestras escapadas sexuales. Eso le había molestado, pero no se había enojado realmente conmigo… Fue cuando regresé de mi cacería que Bella dejó de hablarme y de mirarme a los ojos… qué podía haber sucedido en esas pocas horas que estuve ausente?

Me paseé por la habitación pensando, buscando en mi mente qué pude haber hecho para que ella me abandonara… y entonces vi su teléfono sobre el televisor. Si nadie había venido a la habitación tal vez ella podría haber hablado con alguien…

Revisé su buzón de mensajes y estaba limpio salvo por mensajes que le había enviado yo o Alice. Luego comencé a mirar el historial de llamadas recibidas… nada raro hasta que me encontré con una llamada de "Casa Mamá" recibida el día de ayer a las 4:13pm. Bella no había mencionado nada sobre haber hablado con su mamá… de hecho Bella había tenido pesadillas que involucraban a su madre durante toda la noche.

Me fui a las llamadas emitidas, y ahí estaba, una llamada hecha por Bella a las 10:54 am de hoy. A la misma hora en que yo como un idiota me dirigía al Parque Nacional.

Se habría ido Bella con su madre? Y de ser así por qué no se había llevado sus cosas? Por qué dejar su teléfono, parte de su dinero y toda su ropa? Es que había salido pensando volver antes de que yo regresara?

Mierda! Lo único que tenía era la pista de la madre de Bella, así es que por ahí comenzaría. En ese momento recibí una llamada.

-Emmett! -Dijo Alice.

-Dime! Viste algo nuevo? –Le pregunté esperanzado.

-No Emm, lo siento –Dijo ella –Te llamaba porque vi que vas a casa de Bella y pensé en darte las indicaciones de cómo llegar… -Me dijo.

-Y tú cómo sabes cómo llegar? –Le pregunté decepcionado de que no tuviera noticias realmente.

-Google maps! –Dijo ella –Jazzy lo buscó en el computador por ti.

-Ok, dame las indicaciones –Le dije tomando mis llaves y saliendo de la habitación. Mientras Alice me dio las indicaciones yo bajé las escaleras de emergencia hacia el subterráneo y en nada de tiempo me estaba subiendo al auto y manejando como un loco hacia el sur.

Me demoré 25 minutos en llegar a casa de la madre de Bella. Era una sencilla pero acogedora casa de un piso, con muchas plantas en macetas agrupadas en el antejardín y pintada de color terracota.

Yo bajé del auto y a velocidad más que humana corrí hasta el porche… Mierda de sol de Phoenix! Me hacía brillar como a una puta bola disco. Luego toqué la puerta y esperé unos instantes, atento a cualquier ruido… No pude escuchar nada, la casa estaba vacía.

Pero lo pude oler… el aroma dulzón de nuestra especie… James había estado aquí… recientemente.

Quise gruñir y destruir cosas, pero me contuve, y en cambio olisqueé tratando de seguir su esencia, de seguirlo, donde quiera que haya ido. Ahora yo estaba seguro de que el mal nacido había hablado con Bella al menos en dos ocasiones… la estaría extorsionando?

Caminé por la calle del lado de la sombra, y el rastro se intensificó al haber caminado sólo una cuadra. El edifico: un estudio de ballet. La visión de ayer de Alice me golpeó como un saco de ladrillos… "mantenla alejada del cuarto de los espejos".

Entré sigilosamente al estudio, y pude oler la esencia de Bella. Ella había estado aquí. Lo estaría aún? Mi estómago me provocó lo que en un humano serían nauseas, y seguí caminando por el estudio hacia el salón principal. No pude escuchar ruidos ni el latir de un corazón. Entre al salón de los espejos y pude oler la esencia de James mesclada con la de Bella, pero los olores eran de al menos una hora de antigüedad.

Pero lo que me hizo caer de rodillas y aullar de dolor fue una pequeña poza de sangre en medio del salón. Era la sangre de Bella. James de había alimentado de ella.

Había perdido a Bella para siempre.

…oOo…

Alice y Jasper llegaron varias horas después. Al informarles por teléfono que había perdido el rastro de Bella ellos coordinaron inmediatamente las cosas para ir a buscarme en avión. Yo me encontraba casi catatónico cuando me encontraron y no había nada que me pudiera sacar de ese estado.

Al ver la sangre me senté en medio del salón de los espejos y rompí a llorar por largo rato, recordando cada momento especial vivido entre nosotros dos… El cómo nos conocimos, nuestro precoz primer beso, nuestra primera cita, sus sonrojos, nuestras risas, y el cómo se desarrolló nuestra sencilla historia de amor.

Bella me había amado… yo lo sentí. Al menos a eso tenía que aferrarme.

Pero eso significaba que yo la había defraudado. Que yo no la había sabido cuidar… Había tenido la felicidad eterna en mis manos y la había dejado escapar de entre mis dedos. Lo más bueno y puro que tenía en la vida era ella, y lo más probable es que para ahora estuviera muerta.

Sólo pude esperar que James no la hubiera hecho sufrir antes de matarla. Que hiciera una muerte limpia una vez que había ganado el juego.

Ahora ya no me importaba nada más… el dolor en el que me encontraba sumido era tal que si bien pensé en la muerte, decidí que el sufrimiento eterno era un castigo más apropiado para mi falta.

-Emmett! Emmett! –Me dijo Alice moviendo mis hombros. Yo no reaccioné. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer o decirme que me interesara en lo más mínimo. Miré a través de ella y no me moví ni un centímetro.

-Aly, cariño, déjalo… está encerrado en su dolor… -Dijo Jasper claramente sufriendo mi agonía junto conmigo –Emmett, voy a inyectarte un poco de sopor… para poder moverte de aquí… -Dijo, y entonces caí de lado y dejé de sentir.

Jasper me tomó sobre su hombro y me sacaron a la calle. El auto estaba estacionado frente al estudio de ballet y era de noche. Me metieron en el asiento trasero y partieron con rumbo a mi hotel.

-Emmett, necesitamos que nos ayudes… tienes que caminar a tu habitación –Me dijo Alice tratando de razonar conmigo. Entonces comencé a sentir otra vez. Jasper había dejado de afectarme con su don y un sollozo escapó de mi garganta.

-Emmett hermano, la vamos a vengar –Dijo Jasper irradiando rabia –Aunque nos tome toda la vida la vamos a vengar. Pero ahora vamos… necesitas caminar conmigo –Y diciendo esto me puso de pié y me apoyó en él.

Alice me apoyó por el otro lado y me arrastraron a mi habitación por las escaleras de emergencia. Creo que nadie nos vio…

Una vez en mi habitación me dejaron caer en la cama y comenzaron a hablar bajito, como si yo no fuera capaz de escucharlos. Alice no había tenido nuevas visiones de Bella. Eso confirmaba su muerte.

En realidad nada me importaba ya. El bastardo de James tendría su merecido… algún día… cuando dejara de dolerme tanto la herida en mi corazón. Cuando dejara de ahogarme en la culpa.

Jasper y Alice decidieron que lo mejor era regresar conmigo a Forks, ya que con la desaparición de Bella yo sería un sospechoso seguro y tenía que tener una coartada firme. El padre de Bella buscaría al responsable de la desaparición de su hija.

A mí ya no me importó nada. La venganza era lo único que me sacaría de este estado, pero era demasiado pronto para mí. Perder a mi alma gemela había sido como destrozarme, partirme en dos.

Alice decidió que partiríamos a Forks de inmediato, por lo que recogieron nuestras cosas de la habitación y Jasper hizo el check out por mí. Al menos fui capaz de sostenerme en mis propias piernas cuando bajamos al estacionamiento en ascensor.

Con Jasper al volante enviándome fuertes dosis de letargo fui capaz de descansar de la tortura mental que estaba viviendo, y gracias al poder de Alice ningún control carretero nos detuvo por lo que pudimos viajar de día y de noche, acortando el tiempo de viaje a la mitad.

Al llegar a Forks, a nuestro hogar, nuevas oleadas de dolor me atacaron al rememorar con más fuerza si cabe los maravillosos momentos que había pasado con mi alma gemela. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward y Rosalie me esperaban en la entrada de la casa, y al bajarme del auto fui abrazado, besado y palmeado por cada uno, demostrándome su apoyo y que entendían lo que yo estaba pasando.

Pero nadie entendía realmente… todos ellos tenían la suerte de tener a sus parejas a su lado, por lo que los ignoré a todos y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Aún olía a Bella, a su piel, a su perfume y a su sexo… No cambiaría nunca más las sábanas… Esta habitación llena de su esencia era todo lo que me quedaba de ella. Un santuario.

No quise salir a cazar cuando me invitaron, ni cuando me lo pidieron ni cuando me lo ordenaron. Pasaron los días y nada cambió. Alice no volvió a tener visiones de James, por lo que asumimos que estaba escondido sin tomar decisiones.

Y yo sólo me obsesioné con el día en que obtendría mi venganza. James moriría en mis manos aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Poooobre Emmett! Está seguro de que su Bella murió y está visualizando una vida de eterno sufrimiento para sí mismo… Será menos terrible la verdad a lo que él se imagina?**

**Regálenme unas palabras y yo les entregaré el próximo capítulo más pronto.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola a todos! Gracias a la buena respuesta del capítulo anterior estoy posteando tan pronto!**

**Muchos de ustedes están enojados conmigo por no hacer las cosas fáciles para Emm y Bella y darles una solución sencilla como en Crepúsculo, pero cuál sería la gracia en copiar el final de esa historia? No, mi Emmett y mi Bella van a tener que sufrir un poco para volver a estar juntos…**

**Y aquí está el capítulo desde el punto de vista de Bella, que lo disfruten y por favor, no olviden comentar!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Lo siento por eso –Le dije honestamente. Después de todo había perdido a su pareja._

_-Yo no… Victoria no era una digna compañera… pero creo que tú sí lo serás –Dijo y se acercó a mí a velocidad vampírica y rodeándome con sus brazos me besó._

**Capítulo 23**

Todos lo dicen

Este amor es criminal

Estoy perdiendo la dignidad

Ellos no saben

Lo que eres capaz de hacer

Solo te pido que no seas tan cruel

_Sé que me harás llorar / Christina Rosenvinge_

**Bella POV**

El beso de James se sintió completamente distinto a los besos compartidos con Emmett. Si bien James era, como todo vampiro, increíblemente guapo y olía excepcionalmente bien, sus apasionados besos no tenían el calor de los besos de mi Emm… Lo que sentía James por mí era el deseo de posesión, no amor.

Su lengua invadió mi boca sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto y sus manos se comenzaron a mover por mi cuerpo, tanteándolo, conociéndolo. Yo me quedé perfectamente tiesa como una estatua mientras él acariciaba suavemente mi costado y mis senos. Agh! _Por favor no mis senos!_ Quise rebelarme, quise pelear, pero una parte de mi cerebro me dijo que tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivencia se no luchaba… no es que mis esfuerzos fueran a servir para nada.

-Yo he estado con cientos de mujeres en mis 400 años de vida Isabella –Me dijo –Pero hay algo en ti que te hace especial –Y me besó otra vez, profundamente. Yo traté desesperadamente en concentrarme en respirar, en mantenerme consiente para poder sobrevivir, para poder regresar a mi Osito.

-No… no soy nada especial… -Le dije mirando el piso en señal de sumisión. No quería cabrearlo.

-Y por qué crees que un clan completo de vampiros se arriesgaría por ti si no lo fueras? –Preguntó él con lo que asumo sería una voz seductora y levantó mi barbilla para besarme otra vez, suavemente –Lo noté de inmediato… no es sólo tu deliciosa sangre la que nos atrae… eres mucho más, y te voy a convertir en mi compañera por la eternidad –Dijo entre besos.

-James tú no me conoces… no puedo gustarte demasiado… además yo estoy con Emmett! –Traté de racionar con él.

-Respuesta equivocada, gatita –Gruñó súbitamente furioso, apretando fuertemente mi brazo hasta que sentí que explotaría si no me soltaba pronto… afortunadamente me dejó ir, y yo grité de dolor –Tú estás conmigo… y cuando seas una vampiro quiero que tengas bien presente que aunque pretendo tratarte bien, tú eres mía, y ante cualquier señal de rebeldía vas a ser castigada… mediante castigo corporal o a través de tu familia… y tú no quieres eso verdad? –Dijo él con toda gentileza, como si no me hubiera hecho daño segundos atrás… como si no estuviera amenazando de muerte a mis padres…

-Mi familia no! Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto -Rogué y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

-Mientras tú te comportes como corresponde ellos no van a sufrir ningún daño –Me dijo acariciando mi rostro –Y tú tampoco –Agregó con toda la dulzura que un psicópata puede demostrar.

Entonces volvió a besarme, esta vez el cuello y los hombros rasgando un poco mi camiseta para mejor acceso. Si era honesta conmigo sus caricias no eran del todo desagradables, él sabía lo que hacía, pero no era Emmett, y yo no lo amaba, simplemente le temía, por lo que no logró obtener la respuesta física que buscaba de mí.

-Bésame Isabella… demuéstrame que respetas a tu nuevo amo –Dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Yo dudé un momento pero el dolor en mi brazo aún persistía y no quise ser castigada otra vez. Odiándome a mí misma, me puse en puntillas y le di un tímido beso en la boca, sin lengua ni nada.

-Te parece que eso es un beso satisfactorio Isabella? –Me preguntó levantando una ceja. Me hizo temblar de miedo ante la amenaza que cernía sobre mí y mi familia, y volví a tratar, esta vez abriendo la boca y delineando sus labios con la punta de mi lengua –Mmmmh! –Dijo –Mucho mejor… -Y entonces tomó mi cabeza con sus manos y comenzó a besarme tan profundamente que por un momento pensé que me desmayaría por la falta de aire.

Una vez que me liberó, jadeante, me giró y apoyó mi espalda contra su cuerpo. Pude sentir su erección contra la base de mi espalda y sólo pude esperar que no me violara… aunque si quería que yo fuera su pareja probablemente el sexo era uno de los mínimos requisitos en mi lista de deberes.

-Míranos Isabella –Me dijo mostrándome nuestra imagen frente a unos de los espejos –Ya somos una pareja estupenda… cuando te hayas transformado vamos a ser una pareja gloriosa! –Dijo completamente satisfecho. Yo me tragué el nudo en mi garganta y pestañeé varias veces para despejar las lágrimas de mis ojos, ya que no quería demostrarle debilidad, y desvié la mirada. No quería verme junto a nadie más que Emm… cómo se sentiría él una vez que supiera que lo había abandonado? Cuando se encontrara el cuarto de hotel vacío? _Estúpida Bella! Todo esto es tu culpa!_

Pero James no me dio tiempo para mis cavilaciones. Tomando mi brazo derecho besó la muñeca y en un movimiento demasiado rápido para que mis ojos lo captaran, rompió mi piel con una de sus uñas, desgarrando mis venas. El dolor me hizo querer retirar mi brazo inmediatamente, pero él lo tenía fuertemente sujeto. La sangre comenzó a caer al suelo y yo me empecé a marear… Los ojos de James se volvieron completamente negros y sus labios se prendaron de mi herida, bebiendo de mí.

Sentí el brazo entumecido y al ver el espectáculo de James alimentándose comencé a perder el sentido. Pero antes de caer al suelo James me tomó en sus brazos y me dijo

-Tranquila gatita, eso fue sólo un aperitivo, no voy a drenarte –Y acarició mi cabello –Ahora nos vamos de aquí… No queremos que alguien interrumpa tu transformación, no es así?

Mi cabeza cayó hacia el costado, y lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme es el olor a óxido y sal de mi sangre aún chorreando por mi muñeca.

…oOo…

Cuando desperté estaba acostada en un sucio colchón en una habitación en penumbras. Me sentía débil y mareada, y poco a poco comencé a recordar los eventos del día. Y mi estómago se retorció de pura angustia. No tenía escapatoria… aunque lograra huir, James se vengaría en las personas a quienes más amo, y eso era completamente inaceptable.

Mi muñeca había sido vendada y ya no sangraba.

Me traté de poner de pié y escuché la voz de James de entre las sombras.

-No gatita… estás muy débil para levantarte… creo que se me pasó la mano probándote –Lo dijo como si lo sintiera. Bastardo!

-Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora? –Le pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

-Transformarte Isabella, simplemente quería asegurarme de que estás bien antes de proceder –Dijo y en un segundo estaba recostado sobre mí –Voy a ser tu amo y tu creador… no sabes lo excitado que me tienes –Me dijo restregando su erección contra mi pelvis –Pero ahora eres demasiado frágil… Es mejor proceder de una buena vez –Dijo y me dio un apasionado beso en la boca que fue descendiendo a mi cuello, y cuando se encontró en la línea de pulso, lamió y succionó, acelerando los latidos de mi corazón de terror y asco. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda al pensar que de alguna forma estaba engañando a Emm.

Pero todas mis divagaciones fueron cortadas de raíz cuando sin previo aviso, James me mordió.

Y nunca he sentido un dolor semejante… comencé a gritar y revolcarme de dolor, y entonces James me mordió dos veces más, en las muñecas. Cada mordida fue una agonía, y pude sentir como el veneno se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, quemándome como lava ardiente.

Mi espalda se arqueó de dolor y mis dientes rechinaron, mientras James me acarició el cabello y me dijo palabras dulces… palabras de amor. Estaba totalmente trastornado…

En mi mente sólo existía una manera de sobrellevar el dolor y fue olvidando donde me encontraba y rememorando cada minuto de mi vida en Forks, cada segundo que compartí con Emm.

No sé cuánto tiempo ardí… pueden haber sido meses o años… yo había perdido todo concepto del tiempo y nada me importaba ya… mi mente funcionaba cada vez más rápidamente y eso me ayudó a enfocarme aún más en mi experiencia con Emmett, los días más felices de mi vida. Silenciosamente me despedí de mi oso para siempre y seguí gritando hasta que mi garganta se sentía desgarrada por el esfuerzo.

Y durante casi todo mi proceso de cambio pude sentir la presencia de James a mi lado, hablándome, acariciando mi cabello y poniendo compresas frías en mi cuerpo.

De pronto mi corazón se aceleró más, y pareció querer escaparse de mi pecho. El dolor se fue concentrando en mi torso y de pronto mi corazón se detuvo. Para siempre.

Y aspiré una enorme bocanada de aire.

Y abrí los ojos.

Y ahí, junto a mí estaba mi dueño, James, sonriendo satisfecho.

-Bienvenida gatita… cómo te sientes? –Me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla –Ciertamente te has convertido en una hermosa creatura.

El sol iluminaba la habitación y la piel de James haciéndola brillar con miles de colores que no sabía que existieran. Era hermoso… todo lo que veía en esa derruida habitación tenía una extraña belleza que mis ojos humanos no habrían sido capaces de apreciar.

-Bien –Dije testeando mi voz, que sonó extrañamente musical –Estoy bien… ya no me duele.

-Y tu garganta? Cómo se siente? –Preguntó él levantando una ceja.

-Arde! Ayúdame! –Le supliqué recién notando la enorme incomodidad que estaba sintiendo. Me llevé la mano a la garganta y sentí la suavidad de mi nueva piel.

-Ven Isabella –Dijo él tendiéndome la mano. Yo la acepté y me di cuenta de que teníamos la misma temperatura corporal… definitivamente yo era un vampiro.

Nos dirigimos al exterior de la casa (que por lo que pude notar estaba en la mitad de la nada) y James me dijo

-Escucha Isabella… que oyes?

Yo escuché atentamente y pude notar los típicos sonidos del bosque, pero lo que llamó mi atención de inmediato fue el latido de dos corazones latiendo cerca… al otro lado de la casa… tum-tum, tum-tum…

-Comida –Susurré y corrí hacia la fuente de ese sonido. Dos hombres estaban amarrados y amordazados junto a la pared trasera de la casa. Pude ver sus expresiones de sorpresa al verme, las que cambiaron a terror al ver a James.

-Adelante Isabella, bebe! –Me dijo James. Mi garganta ardió y cada instinto en mí me gritó que debía atacar, beber, saciarme. Pero algo en mi interior… tal vez mi conciencia, me recordó que yo quería ser una vampiro vegetariana, que no quería acabar con vidas humanas. Así lo había acordado con Emmett, él me ayudaría a resistir…

-No… -Dije mientras mi cuerpo temblaba de necesidad… Tum-tum, tum-tum…

-No me digas que tú también crees esa mierda del "vegetarianismo" de los Cullen! –Exclamó James luciendo evidentemente cabreado. Y antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, él se acercó a uno de los hombres y le desgarró la garganta.

La sangre salió a borbotones, y su aroma me intoxicó. Nada se sentiría mejor que alimentarme… necesitaba alimentarme. Y antes de ser plenamente consiente de lo que había, prendí mis labios a la garganta del hombre herido y succioné.

Aaaaaaaaah! Pura ambrosía! El bienestar invadió todo mi cuerpo cuando la sangre pasó por mi garganta, calentándome, saciándome… Era la mejor experiencia de mi vida, y el remordimiento quedó muy atrás en mi mente.

Demasiado pronto el primer hombre estuvo drenado, y dejé caer su cuerpo sin vida. Miré hambrienta al segundo hombre. Pero no estaba segura de poder matarlo por mí misma.

-Adelante gatita –Rió James deleitado –Lo deseas verdad?

Yo asentí relamiéndome los labios. Lo único que quería era volver a experimentar el éxtasis de beber sangre humana.

Y así fue que me decidí. Me lancé a su cuello directo a la yugular y mordí. Mis dientes traspasaron la piel y músculos como un cuchillo a la mantequilla y bebí, sorbiendo con todas mis fuerzas.

Mierda! Esto era la gloria!

Finalmente el segundo hombre estuvo seco y lo dejé caer.

Me sentí putamente bien! Pero mi conciencia me molestaba, me decía que lo que había hecho era terrible, un crimen. Antes me había hecho llorar el hecho de que Victoria muriera por mi causa, y ahora yo era una asesina… Tal vez James tenía razón y le pertenecía a él…

Emmett era bueno y puro, él resistía su sed a diario… seguro que nunca me podría perdonar ahora que yo era una… una… vampira de ojos rojos.

James me sacó nuevamente de mis cavilaciones tomando mi mano.

-Muy bien gatita… estuviste muy bien… ahora quiero que vayas a ducharte mientras yo me deshago de los cuerpos… si? -Me preguntó mientras acercaba su cuerpo al mío y me besó salvajemente, sin contenerse, acariciando mi costado y mis pechos, haciéndome gemir. No! No! Pero no podía decir nada… él me castigaría… recordé el dolor… recordé a mis padres.

-Ducha –Dije, contenta de tener un momento para mí alejada de mi dueño.

Entré a la casa y busqué hasta encontrar el baño. Había unas toallas limpias en un rack y la ducha se veía terriblemente vieja, pero al menos era funcional. El agua salió helada pero no me importó. Mi nueva condición me hacía inmune a los cambios de temperatura.

Una vez que me deshice de los rastros de sangre y me hube limpiado a conciencia corté la ducha y me envolví en una toalla y sequé mi largo cabello con otra.

Luego me dirigí a la habitación donde había ocurrido mi cambio. Mis jeans estaban rasgados en el suelo, pero había un par de bolsas de grandes tiendas, donde encontré un par de mudas de ropa interior, pantalones de yoga, camisetas y un par de zapatillas. Todo de mi talla.

Con infinito cuidado traté de ponerme la ropa interior, pero fallé miserablemente. Era demasiado delicada para mí… no sabía controlar mi súper-fuerza y la destruí.

-Frustrada Isabella? –Preguntó la voz de James detrás de mí.

-James! –Dije cubriéndome lo más posible con la toalla.

-No te cubras gatita… ese cuerpo es mío, recuerdas? Simplemente estaba esperando a que fueras menos frágil antes de reclamarlo –Dijo acercándose lentamente a mí. Yo retrocedí aterrada… éste era el momento que estaba temiendo… él me haría suya mancillándome para siempre. Aún si lograba encontrar a Emmett él me rechazaría si yo había estado con otra persona…

Porque me había convertido en una asesina.

Y en la puta de un asesino.

Quise morir.

Pero supe que incluso el dulce placer de la muerte me estaba prohibido… si encontrara la manera de suicidarme, mis padres pagarían con tortura y sus vidas.

James me quitó la toalla rasgándola y quedé desnuda frente a él.

-Me calientas Isabella –Dijo James mientras acariciaba mi cuello con el dorso de su mano –Y por fin vas a ser mía –Y diciendo esto me besó.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Lo sé, me odian! Y sé que algunos incluso van a dejar de leer este fic por culpa de este capítulo, pero es la historia que tengo en mente, no me puedo traicionar a mí misma como escritora. En todo caso les pido que sigan conmigo, recuerden que a mí me gustan los finales felices.**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola a todos! Wow! El capítulo pasado si que fue controversial! La mitad de los comentarios que recibí fueron de gente que odió el capítulo (e incluso a mí) y hasta me dijeron que estaba "traicionando a mis lectores". Auch! Eso me dolió. Yo creo que traicionar a mis lectores sería abandonar la historia, no escribirla como siempre estuvo planeada en mi cabeza…**

**Afortunadamente la otra mitad de ustedes me apoyó y comprendió que toda historia necesita su cuota de drama… De lo contrario la historia habría terminado cuando Bella y Emmett se hicieron novios!**

**Gracias a Gisele Maza por su sugerencia de la canción de este capítulo. Es perfecta!**

**En fin, espero que este capítulo sea más del agrado de todos, y no duden en expresar su opinión. Me alaguen o me crucifiquen siempre es útil.**

**Cariños y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_James me quitó la toalla rasgándola y quedé desnuda frente a él._

_-Me calientas Isabella –Dijo James mientras acariciaba mi cuello con el dorso de su mano –Y por fin vas a ser mía –Y diciendo esto me besó._

**Capítulo 24**

As my life flashes before my eyes

I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?

So many won't get the chance to say goodbye

But it's too late too pick up the value of my life

_Russian Roulette / Rihanna_

**Bella POV**

La manos de James comenzaron a explorar mi cuerpo desnudo y el terror en mí se hizo evidente… no podía dejar de temblar mientras el desgraciado me recorría acariciando mis senos y besando mi cuello.

-James… -Rogué –Por favor… no! -Sollocé.

-Cuidado gatita… he sido paciente contigo –Dijo amenazante –Podemos hacer esto por las buenas y gozar los dos… o hacerlo por las malas, y créeme, voy a disfrutarlo de ambas maneras –Y con esto su boca se prendió de uno de mis pechos, succionando violentamente. Yo grité de dolor y su mano se metió en mi entrepierna… me sentí sucia, violada en lo más íntimo de mi ser… qué más me quitaría este hombre?

Sentí mi piel vibrar y mis emociones se desbordaron… y en ese momento algo sucedió.

Una luz azul explotó entre nosotros y James salió disparado hacia atrás, rompiendo la pared y la mitad de la casa. Yo me quedé mirándolo atónita sin saber qué había ocurrido… Había sido yo quien había producido esa explosión? Mi cuerpo se sentía aliviado, como si hubiera descargado una gran presión, La mitad de la casa parecía haberse derrumbado, era como si alguien hubiera lanzado una bomba entre nosotros. Todo estaba destruido.

James yacía medio inconsciente y yo me dirigí hacia él… Esta era mi oportunidad de deshacerme de él. Pero cómo? Recordé vagamente decir a Emmett que la única manera de destruir a un vampiro era otro vampiro… y algo sobre el fuego… Pero qué herramienta usar para matarlo? Tendría suficiente fuerza para hacerlo? Yo era, después de todo, sólo una vampira neófita, no tenía la experiencia ni el poder de James...

Pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Me acerqué a James y cerrando los ojos de puro asco mordí su cuello hasta sacarle un pedazo. Lo logré y chorreando su veneno por la barbilla, lo escupí. Él gritó en agonía pero estaba demasiado atontado aún y sus movimientos fueron mucho más lentos que los míos. Con mis manos lo inmovilicé y con mis dientes saqué otro pedazo… y otro… hasta que desprendí su cabeza de su cuerpo.

Sin saber qué hacer con la cabeza chorreando veneno, salí de la casa y la dejé en el suelo mientras buscaba fósforos o un encendedor en lo que quedaba del interior de la casa. Temblaba de nervios y miedo de que de alguna forma James lograra recuperarse, por lo que una vez que me apuré lo más posible en mi búsqueda.

Finalmente encontré fósforos en la cocina y corrí con ellos al patio, mientras al interior de la casa podía sentir el cuerpo de James retorcerse. Cuidadosamente para no quemarme, prendí un fósforo y se lo lancé a la cabeza que descansaba en un charco de ponzoña.

Inmediatamente la cabeza se incendió, y pude ver la expresión de completa incredulidad de James al quemarse, emanando una nube de humo púrpura. Luego de asegurarme de que la cabeza estaba reducida a cenizas me dirigí al cuerpo, que se contorsionaba violentamente. Usando toda mi fuerza me fue sencillo desmembrarlo y repetí el procedimiento y me quedé impávida viendo cómo mi asesino se destruía.

Una vez que todo hubo acabado, tomé las bolsas de ropa y salí de la casa. El cuerpo de James fue combustible suficiente para que la casa comenzara a quemarse por completo… mientras yo sollozaba sin lágrimas de alivio por haberme salvado de la violación y la vida de esclavitud.

Cuando todo hubo ardido, di un suspiro y evalué mis opciones. Lo primero que debía hacer era vestirme.

Con todo cuidado intenté ponerme otro juego de ropa interior, lenta, delicadamente, y esta vez sí me resultó ponerme las bragas. Pero destruí dos sostenes, por lo que decidí prescindir de ellos.

Luego fue el turno de los suaves pantalones de yoga. Con toda paciencia me los calcé y sonreí satisfecha. Sólo me faltaba la camiseta y las zapatillas…

No sé cuánto tiempo me demoré en vestirme, pero pude apreciar cómo cambiaba de posición el sol en el cielo… Hasta que finalmente estuve lista!

Pero qué hacer? No sabía dónde estaba y no quería asesinar más humanos… podría tratar de alimentarme de animales del bosque… Sí, eso era lo primero, aunque estaba satisfecha por el momento, sabía que el ardor regresaría y me volvería loca.

Corrí internándome en el bosque sin dar una mirada atrás hacia la cabaña quemada con el cuerpo del maldito de James. Quería olvidarlo, quería empezar de nuevo… quería a mi Osito… pero cómo volver a él? Considerando el monstruo en el que me había convertido, cómo podría amarme aún? Oh pero si las cosas fueran al revés lo perdonarías? Me pregunté.

Sí, le perdonaría casi todo, porque lo amo.

Sería su amor por mí tan fuerte como para olvidar y perdonar?

Oh por favor! Rogaría si fuera necesario…nada importaba mi dignidad… sólo necesitaba recuperar a mi alma gemela.

Mientras divagaba me interné cada vez más en el bosque en la búsqueda de alimento. De pronto pude escuchar a la distancia el sonido de dos corazones. Bombeaban pesadamente, y comencé a reunir veneno en mi boca.

Silenciosamente me dirigí a acechar a mis víctimas… dos alces que bebían de un arroyo. Ágilmente me lancé sobre el primero y hundí mis dientes en su cuello, traspasando piel, grasa y músculo hasta obtener lo que necesitaba… un flujo constante de sangre.

La sangre era asquerosa, amarga, grasienta y apestosa. No tenía comparación con la dulce sangre humana que había probado con James… Pero a qué costo? Si yo pretendía que Emmett algún día me perdonara lo que había sucedido tenía que empezar ahora a incorporarme al vegetarianismo.

Bebí sin ganas hasta que el animal murió y dejé escapar al segundo. Luego aproveché el arroyo para lavarme quitándome los restos de pelo y sangre del cuerpo y el rostro y seguí mi búsqueda por la civilización. Necesitaba un teléfono para llamar a Emm para que me vinieran a buscar, donde fuera que me encontrara.

Llegó la noche y no me importó… tenía perfecta visión nocturna.

Decidí correr en línea recta hasta salir del bosque… y rezar para no encontrarme con muchos humanos, porque mi control era prácticamente inexistente.

Corrí a través del bosque sintiéndome libre por primera vez. Ágil, grácil, mi balance era perfecto.

Corrí por tres horas a toda velocidad, hasta que los árboles comenzaron a espaciarse y nuevos olores atacaron mis sentidos… corrí un par de minutos más a velocidad humana y me encontré con una carretera desierta. Perfecto! Ahora sólo tenía que decidir a qué dirección ir hasta que me encontrara un cartel diciendo dónde demonios estaba.

Elegí caminar hacia mi izquierda, y luego de un par de pasos comencé a correr. No es que nadie me fuera a ver! De pronto me encontré con un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Agua Fría National Monument"… Ok, eso significaba que estaba saliendo del bosque y yo sabía que ese bosque quedaba cerca de Phoenix, al norte… pero hacia dónde me estaba dirigiendo yo? Sin el sol para guiarme simplemente seguí la carretera. Corrí un par de kilómetros más y encontré otro letrero que decía "Black Canyon City 25 millas".

Perfecto! Yo conocía Black Canyon, era un pequeño pueblo aledaño a Phoenix, con Renee íbamos a veces a visitar a una amiga suya que realzaba cursos de meditación.

Seguí corriendo, ya con una destinación en mente y sólo me detuve al encontrarme con las primeras casas del pueblo... El aroma de los humanos era embriagador… cómo conseguir un teléfono sin matar a todos los habitantes de la casa? O por qué no decirlo, masacrar al pueblo entero?

Traté de respirar por la boca, manteniéndome a distancia. Esperaría al amanecer, seguramente alguna casa quedaría vacía y yo podría ocupar el teléfono.

La ansiedad me estaba matando, mi mente, enormemente ampliada en sus capacidades, preveía miles de escenarios distintos… Y si los Cullen no me quieren? Tendría que pasar la eternidad en soledad? Dios! Si era así mejor me lanzaba al fuego de una buena vez! Pero no, hay que tener fe, seguro que si Emm me amaba como yo lo amo me daría al menos la oportunidad de explicarme.

Lentamente salió el sol, y pude escuchar cómo comenzaba la actividad en los diferentes hogares. Vi salir a las personas y cuando el sol ya casi marcaba el medio día me atreví a moverme. Sin respirar y tratando de mantenerme a la sombra, comencé a recorrer las distintas casas… la mayoría tenían uno o más corazones latiendo en su interior… dueñas de casa con sus niños. El veneno comenzó a fluir y debí tragar con mayor frecuencia. Pero seguí sin respirar.

Finalmente, ya internándome en el pueblo, encontré una casa vacía. La rodeé y forcé la puerta trasera con asombrosa facilidad e ingresé por la cocina. Y ahí, colgando de la pared, había un teléfono.

Lo tomé de inmediato pero al tratar de marcar el número de Emm apreté muy fuerte las teclas y destruí el aparato traspasándolo con los dedos.

Quise llorar, y en un arranque de furia rompí una pared con mis puños.

Decidí buscar otro teléfono, seguramente había un inalámbrico en alguna parte de la casa.

Me tomé un momento para tranquilizarme, y comencé a explorar la casa. Pertenecía probablemente a un hombre soltero, y estaba bastante desordenada. Recorrí el living y el comedor sin resultados. Demonios! Donde estaba el maldito teléfono?

Subí las escaleras y encontré la habitación principal… y ahí, sobre la cama, un pequeño teléfono inalámbrico! Quise gritar de emoción, pero no quería respirar hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario, ya que el ardor en mi garganta se hacía insufrible en la cercanía con los humanos.

Con todo el cuidado del que fui capaz tomé el aparato y suavemente marqué el número del celular de Emmett.

Y no me respondió.

Llamé una y otra vez, cada vez cuidando no destrozar el aparato, pero no me respondió.

Alice! Llamaría a Alice!... Pero no recordaba su teléfono… maldita sea! Lo tenía grabado en mi celular, por lo que nunca debí aprendérmelo. Traté de recordar… mi mente humana en algún momento había visto ese número. Demonios! Y no es como si pudiera llamar al hospital de Forks para hablar con Carlisle… no tenía ese número tampoco.

Recuerda Bella… concéntrate…

…oOo…

**Emmett POV**

Todo me importaba una mierda.

Cerré las cortinas de mi dormitorio y me metí a la cama que olía a ella… era lo único que me quedaba del pequeño espacio de tiempo en el que fui feliz.

Pasados unos días Alice comenzó a traerme sangre en termos, ya que me negué a salir a cazar y dejar mi santuario. Al principio no la bebí, pero la sed fue más fuerte, y al cuarto día acepté la sangre que me ofrecía mi hermanita.

Eso sólo me dio energías para sufrir con más fuerza.

Todos en la casa me dejaron en paz, y hablaban en susurros para no molestarme. A mí me daba lo mismo todo. Me aferré a la ropa que Bella dejó en el hotel y eso me daba un poco de paz… hasta que recordaba que ella había muerto por mi culpa!

Quería destruir cosas, descargarme, gritar, pero estaba tan deprimido que la mayoría de los días no me levanté de la cama.

El Jefe Swan me fue a interrogar poco después de que llegamos de Phoenix, y se veía tan destrozado como yo. El interrogatorio fue corto, ya que yo no tenía nada que decir, y el Jefe pudo ver que yo también estaba sufriendo por su hija. Después de eso, me dejó tranquilo.

Y ahí me encontraba, tapado con la colcha y olisqueando una camiseta de Bella cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

No me importó. Quien quiera que fuera se podía ir a la mierda!

Después de 5 llamadas el aparato dejó de sonar y yo respiré en paz… cerré los ojos y traté de revivir en detalle nuestra cita el día del carnaval.

Su rostro iluminado con una sonrisa.

Sus besos.

Su cálido cuerpo junto al mío.

Su entusiasmo cuando gané los premios para ella.

Me pregunté qué habría pasado con los peces de Bella… Bonnie y Clide… Charlie se acordaría de darles comida? Probablemente no…

De pronto escuché un escándalo a la distancia. Alice gritaba algo corriendo desde el bosque donde se encontraba cazando, pero hablaba tan rápido que no le pude (ni quise) entender.

Alice entró a la casa y se dirigió inmediatamente a mi cuarto, me destapó quitándome las cobijas y vibrando de emoción me dijo

-Emmett levántate! Es Bella… Bella está viva!

-Alice… no… no juegues conmigo –Le rogué cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Sería posible?

-Toma el teléfono Emm… ella quiere hablar contigo.

Yo estiré mi brazo temblando… podría ser una broma macabra? Tomé el teléfono y me lo llevé al oído.

-Aló? –Dije con voz ronca por la emoción.

-Emm! Osito! Estoy viva! –Exclamó la voz de mi Bella… un poco más musical, pero definitivamente la voz de mi Bella.

-Bella! –Exclamé y rompí a llorar.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Okay! No pueden decir que no me redimí. Bella se salvó por sí misma de James antes de que éste pudiera violarla, y ahora la tenemos a la espera del rescate… la perdonará su osito? Ya veremos.**

**No olviden opinar!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola chicos! Muchas gracias por su respuesta al capítulo pasado… varios mencionaron que les agradó que Bella se defendiera sola en vez de esperar por el rescate de alguien más. Los que han leído mis historias saben que en general así es como lo prefiero… Girl Power!**

**Sin más los dejo con el reencuentro de Bella y su Osito, espero que les guste.**

**Cariños.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Emm! Osito! Estoy viva! –Exclamó la voz de mi Bella… un poco más musical, pero definitivamente la voz de mi Bella._

_-Bella! –Exclamé y rompí a llorar._

**Capítulo 25**

Estoy tan cansada como tú,

pienso en no sentir, desaparecer.

Soy yo y no lo quiero ver.

Soy yo yéndome otra vez,

soy yo, lo hago sin querer,

lo hago sin querer.

Lo siento.

Lo siento.

Lo siento.

_Lo siento/Christina Rosenvinge_

**Emmett POV**

-Emm! –Sollozó la voz de Bella en el teléfono.

-Creí… creí que te había perdido para siempre! –Exclamé tratando de controlar mis emociones –Bells, Osita… dónde estás? Estás bien?

-Estoy en Black Canyon City, cerca de Phoenix… estoy en una casa de un humano que salió a trabajar… pero me tengo que ir al bosque… su esencia… la sangre… el aroma es irresistible –Me explicó erráticamente, probablemente por la sed.

-Lo sé osita –Dije poniéndome una chaqueta y tomando las llaves del jeep, mi billetera y mi chequera. Jasper y Alice me esperaban junto al vehículo para acompañarme –Ahora dime… cómo te sientes? Te hizo daño? –Gruñí.

-Bueno… James me convirtió… -Dijo Bella calladamente –Del resto prefiero hablar en persona… -Me dijo.

-Bells, esta noche vas a estar en mis brazos –Le prometí y aceleré a fondo.

-Vas a venir por mí? –Preguntó ella como si no pudiera creerlo.

-Por supuesto que voy por ti, ahora mismo estoy yendo por ti Bella! –Gruñí. De dónde venía esa inseguridad?

-Gracias…! te voy a esperar en la entrada norte del pueblo… en el bosque –Dijo ella suavemente –Ahora me voy a ir de esta casa… su dueño puede regresar.

-Te amo Bells, nos vemos en unas horas –Le dije.

-Te amo Osito… no lo olvides nunca –Se despidió.

…oOo…

Al llegar a Seattle arrendamos un jet privado que nos llevara a Phoenix. El vuelo fue relativamente corto, pero ni las oleadas de calma que me enviaba Jasper podían con mi frustración de no poder ir más rápido, de llegar a mi Bella instantáneamente.

-Alice, cómo es que no la puedes ver? –Le pregunté a mi hermana por enésima vez.

-No lo sé Emm, es como si Bella no existiera. Ni siquiera puedo ver tu futuro con ella, ni tu reencuentro… Debe ser una cualidad de ella como vampiro, el poder evitar mi don… me pregunto si también repelerá el don de Jasper… -Y así comenzó un debate entre ellos sobre lo inusitado del caso de Bella.

Yo miré por la ventanilla y, moviendo la pierna nerviosamente, me concentré en la felicidad que me embargaba al saber que en sólo unas horas estaríamos juntos.

Ya falta poco… ya falta poco…

…oOo…

En Phoenix debimos arrendar un auto, y el maldito trámite nos tomó cuarenta putos minutos.

Cuando finalmente salimos del aeropuerto ya estaba oscureciendo. Decidimos que Jasper manejaría para que Bella y yo nos pudiéramos volver en el asiento trasero. Jazz aceleró rumbo al norte y en media hora nos encontrábamos entrando a Black Canyon City.

Atravesamos el pueblo a velocidad normal y yo ya me estaba comenzando a desesperar de nuevo.

Quince minutos después encontramos el letrero de la salida norte.

Nos estacionamos y yo comencé a buscar con la mirada en el bosque. Nos bajamos del auto y pude oler la dulce esencia de Bella, pero más concentrada… vampirizada.

-Bella? –Llamó Alice con incertidumbre. Jasper simplemente olisqueó el aire.

-Bella! –Grité yo. Nada de sutilezas conmigo.

De pronto sentimos el movimiento de hojas a nuestra derecha, y todos nos giramos de inmediato para ver aparecer a una muy tímida Bella que casi no se atrevía a acercarse a nosotros.

Estaba cubierta de sangre animal y pelos y hojas del bosque, su cabello se veía desordenado y salvaje… y nunca se vio más hermosa en su vida.

-Emm… -Susurró ella, y fue suficiente aliciente para mí. Corrí a abrazarla con fuerza, besando su rostro con devoción. Ella se aferró a mí y saltó para que sus piernas estuvieran rodeando mi cintura. Su cuerpo había cambiado un poco con la transformación. Había rellenado un poco más sus curvas y estilizado aún más los rasgos de su rostro, excepto por su boca, que estaba un poco más llena… más besable.

Mi boca recorrió su boca succionando, mordisqueando, y ella inmediatamente me concedió entrada, masajeando su lengua con la mía, volviéndome loco de felicidad. Por fin la tenía a mi lado! Por fin era mía para siempre! Nunca más una frágil creatura… Una nueva y renovada Bella, fuerte y eterna.

Y no dejamos de besarnos hasta que Alice y Jasper nos interrumpieron.

-Ejem… -Carraspeó innecesariamente Alice –Deberíamos salir de la carretera… es sospechoso.

-Vamos al auto –Le dije a Bella dirigiéndonos al vehículo. Pero Bella inmediatamente se soltó de mi abrazo y mirando el suelo me dijo

-Primero tenemos que hablar…

-Podemos hablar de todo lo que quieras en casa! –Le dije amorosamente besándola en la coronilla.

-No Emm, tiene que ser ahora –Dijo tirando de mi mano para internarnos en el bosque. Yo crucé miradas con Alice, pero ella se encogió de hombros sin saber de qué se trataba el asunto.

Sin tener otra alternativa, la seguí un par de kilómetros bosque adentro hasta que ella se detuvo.

-Qué es Bells? –Le pregunté suavemente al ver su cara angustiada.

-Emm… me podrás perdonar? –Me dijo con la voz más triste del mundo –Porque si no me perdonas, no voy a ninguna parte!

-Qué tengo que perdonarte? Fui yo el que te dejó sola en el momento de mayor peligro… no sé exactamente cómo lo hizo James para atraerte a la academia de ballet, pero sé que no fuiste por gusto… -Le dije tratando de serenarla.

-Emm… James… no me quería como su cena, me quería como su pareja –Me dijo y yo la interrumpí con un gruñido de rabia e impotencia. El hijo de puta se aprovechó de mi Bells? –Él me convirtió para sí, y me obligó a besarlo… me tocó… -Me dijo avergonzada.

-Donde está ese hijo de puta que lo voy a matar! –Rugí temblando de ira. Bella me miró con miedo y me dijo

-Yo… lo maté cuando él intentaba violarme –Reconoció con el rostro lleno de pena y arrepentimiento.

-Bells… ven acá –Le dije abriéndole mis brazos aliviado de que James no hubiera alcanzado a violar a mi Bella –Me alegro que hayas matado a ese hijo de perra, aunque me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho yo mismo –Ella vaciló y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Hay más… -Me confesó –Yo… maté a dos personas que James tenía secuestradas para mí. James le rasgó la garganta a uno de ellos frente a mí y no me pude contener Emm… me lancé sobre ellos y los drené… soy una asesina –Dijo y rompió a llorar.

-Bells… -Le dije acariciando su largo cabello –Todos hemos cometido errores, todos hemos tenido deslices… yo también! Pero si quieres seguir la dieta vegetariana con nosotros, te vamos a ayudar a controlarte cerca de los humanos.

-Pero Emm…! Pensé que me ibas a odiar cuando supieras todo esto… -Dijo confundida.

-Bella tú eres mi alma gemela –Le dije –No hay nada que perdonar entre nosotros. Te amo y te voy a amar siempre. Simplemente estoy agradecido de tenerte nuevamente a mi lado.

-Te amo Osito… -Susurró ella abrazándome con fuerza –Vamos a casa.

…oOo…

El viaje de regreso a casa fue… interesante.

Según lo que pudimos concluir Bella era una especie de escudo ya que ni los poderes de Alice ni de Jasper parecían tener efecto en ella. Eso significó que debimos volver por tierra por que Bella no resistiría estar encerrada en la cabina de un avión con el piloto y los asistentes de vuelo por mucho que no respirara.

Alice y Jasper se fueron en los asientos de adelante y Bella y yo nos fuimos atrás, ella acurrucada en mis brazos, besándonos de tanto en tanto, y tocándonos como para convencernos de que estábamos juntos al fin.

Cada vez que debimos detenernos a echar bencina paramos en bombas de autoservicio para que Bella no tuviera que lidiar con humanos, y manejamos día y noche a máxima velocidad hasta llegar a Seattle, donde cambiamos de vehículo y recogimos mi Jeep.

Un par de horas después nos encontrábamos en casa.

Toda la familia salió a saludarla, Esme y Carlisle particularmente contentos de tener una hija más.

-Bella querida! Es tan bueno tenerte en casa! –Dijo Esme tomando sus manos.

-Bienvenida a la familia –Dijo Carlisle sencillamente poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Bella.

Edward la saludó amablemente, ahora que no deseaba su sangre ya no tenía nada en contra de ella. Bella los saludó a todos tímidamente, temerosa de su rechazo. A pesar de que yo le había dicho que eso no ocurriría ella había quedado muy afectada por su experiencia con James.

Finalmente fue el turno de Rosalie de saludar a Bella. Y lo inesperado ocurrió. Rosalie abrió sus brazos con una sonrisa y abrazó y besó a Bella. Me imagino que la similitud entre los últimos momentos de vida de ambas creó un lazo que Rosalie estaba reconociendo.

Bella dio un suspiro de alivio y rió por primera vez desde nuestro reencuentro.

-Gracias Rosalie –Dijo Bella.

-Llámame Rose, eres parte de la familia ahora –Dijo mi hermana, y me hizo sentir orgulloso de ella.

-Bells… -Le dije yo tirando de su mano –Vamos a cazar!

-Agh! –Arriscó la nariz ella –Que asco!

-Bells… vamos a encontrar un animal que no te parezca tan malo, a lo mejor te gustan los osos como a mí! –Le dije entusiasmado.

-Está bien… Vamos solos tu y yo? –Preguntó.

-Solos los dos –Le dije. Ella apretó mi mano y despidiéndonos de la familia nos dirigimos al bosque.

Corrimos un par de kilómetros internándonos en la espesura del bosque cuando sentí el latir de un corazón.

-Bells, Osita, qué sientes? –Pregunté.

-Un corazón… diferente a los alces… más rápido… y huele mejor… -Dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque –Unos 200 metros hacia el sur…

-Ataca Bells! –Le dije y corrí detrás de ella a suficiente distancia para no perturbar su cacería.

Bella se lanzó sin dudar hacia el león de montaña y se prendió de su cuello, drenándolo en sólo unos minutos.

Verla así, tan libre, tan feral, tan saludable… simplemente me encendió más de lo que habría esperado y me importó una mierda mi propia sed… tenía otros apetitos que saciar. Tenía que reclamar a mi alma gemela.

Mientras Bella dejaba caer la carcasa del animal yo me acerqué a ella predatoriamente, pero haciendo el suficiente ruido para que ella supiera que yo estaba ahí.

-Emm? –Preguntó ella mirándome confundida.

-Estás lista para mí, Osita? –Le pregunté mientras la desnudaba con la mirada.

-Siempre –Dijo ella simplemente. Y diciendo esto nos lanzamos el uno contra el otro y chocamos en un beso apasionado. Mi necesidad de controlarla me embargó y tomándola con fuerza por el cabello expuse su cuello, lamiéndolo y besándolo.

-Dime que eres mía Bella… que nunca más me vas a dejar –Dije gruñendo en su oído.

-Uuuugh! Emm –Dijo ella restregando su cuerpo contra el mío –Soy tuya y nunca más te voy a dejar.

-Dime que somos para siempre –Insistí.

-Somos para siempre… nadie más que tú y yo –Dijo ella entre suspiros y gemidos.

-Dime que te vas a casar conmigo –Le ordené.

-Yo… sí Emm… me voy a casar contigo si eso es lo que quieres –Dijo y me invadió una enorme sensación de calma que me permitió concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo. Empujé a Bella hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con el tronco de un árbol, y entonces desgarré su sucia camiseta, descubriendo sus gloriosos pechos, ahora un poco más llenos e igualmente hermosos. Mi boca se prendió de uno de ellos mientras mis manos desgarraban el resto de su ropa.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo nuevamente su cuello y yo me debatí sin saber qué atacar primero.

-Emm… tu ropa… -Dijo ella tirando de mi camiseta y desgarrándola en el acto. Mis pantalones y el resto de nuestra ropa sufrió el mismo destino, hasta que estuvimos uno frente al otro, jadeantes, desnudos e impacientes.

-Te voy a hacer mía Osita… está bien eso? –Le dije mientras mi mano se deslizaba entre sus piernas para encontrarla perfectamente húmeda.

-Mmmmh!... si… por favor -Dijo ella aferrándose a mi espalda y levantando una de sus piernas para rodear mi cintura.

Comencé a acariciarla metiendo dos dedos en su centro mientras la palma de mi mano frotaba su clítoris. Ella comenzó a acompasar mis caricias con sus caderas, hasta que sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos y comenzó a gemir mi nombre.

-Déjate llevar Bells… te amo, estoy contigo… nunca te voy a dejar… estás segura –Le susurré al oído sin dejar de cogerla con mi mano, y ella dando un último gemido llegó a su orgasmo atrapando mis dedos dentro de ella hasta que sus espasmos desaparecieron. Lentamente saqué mis dedos y me los llevé a la boca para probar su excitación… era tan deliciosa como cuando era humana, floral y dulce, sólo un poco menos… apetitosa –Afírmate Bells, que esto no va a ser gentil ni lento… te necesito demasiado como para contenerme.

Ella me miró con los ojos llenos de lujuria y se mordió el labio asintiendo. De un salto abrazó mi cintura con sus piernas y en un solo movimiento de mi cadera ya la estaba penetrando, fuerte y duro. Cada estocada era el cielo, la reafirmación de que ella era mía y nunca me dejaría.

Bella parecía perdida en la lujuria y simplemente gimió y gritó mientras sus uñas arañaban mi espalda.

-Te amo… Oh mierda!... te amo tanto –Le dije como un cántico entre estocadas –Vente para mí Bella… acaba para mí…

-Oh!... Mmmmmmh… Emm… tuya… solo tuya… aaaaagh! –Gritó y sus paredes se contrajeron, ordeñándome. Yo acabé junto a ella, pero no dejé de bombear en su interior…

Yo necesitaba marcar a mi mujer, reclamarla como mía, y hacerle el amor sólo una vez difícilmente me saciaría.

-Estás lista para más Bells? –Le pregunté.

-Lista –Dijo ella besándome ferozmente.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y ahí tenemos la reunión de Bella con su Osito, que ya no está triste. Cuéntenme qué les pareció!**

**Abrazos de oso para todos.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola chicos! Aquí tenemos a nuestra pareja junta otra vez… significa eso que se acabaron los problemas? Veremos!**

**Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios, me hacen muy, muy feliz y me hacen querer seguir escribiendo.**

**Abrazos a todos y que tengan un buen fin de semana!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 26**

Tengo impregnado

Todo tu calor

Esa grata sensación

De tu cuerpo y tu olor

Puedo sentir la profundidad de tu ser.

No ves que estoy muriéndome de amor por vos

No se mas que hacer... quiero ya volverte a ver.

_Una absurda canción de amor / Los enanitos verdes_

**Bella POV**

Emm y yo habíamos pasado los últimos cuatro días haciendo el amor y cazando, en un ciclo interminable. Ninguno de los dos conocía el cansancio, y ambos estábamos desesperados por demostrarnos físicamente lo que nos habíamos echado de menos durante nuestra separación.

Al principio Emmett había sido posesivo y brutal en su manera de hacer el amor, pero ahora, más tranquilo, comenzaba a relajarse y a permitirse disfrutar lentamente de nuestros cuerpos.

Nos encontrábamos en ese momento bañándonos en el río, quitándonos restos de sangre, pelo y sexo de nuestros cuerpos, y Emmett estaba con un ánimo lúdico, jugando al tiburón. El juego consistía en hundirse en el agua sin respirar por largo rato para de pronto atacar mis piernas o mi estómago con mordiscos y besos.

-Emm ya! –Le dije riendo –Me voy a salir del agua!

-Aaaaaw! –Se quejó él poniéndose de pié inmediatamente –Pero Bells, todavía no termino de jugar. Queda mucho por morder!

-Suficiente! Ya me mordisqueaste por todos lados y yo ya estoy limpia y tú también –Dije mientras salía del agua dándole la espalda, lentamente, a paso humano.

-Bells… no me tientes –Gruñó bajo, amenazante.

-Qué? –Pregunté girándome para ver a qué se refería, pero de pronto ya me encontraba en sus brazos.

-No te hagas la inocente… sabes que tu culito me provoca –Dijo mordisqueando el espacio donde se une mi cuello con mi espalda –Es esa tu manera de pedirme que te coja otra vez?

-Mmmmh… Emm… -Gemí disfrutando de sus labios en mi cuerpo. Sus manos inmediatamente se movieron a mis pechos, y su erección comenzó a restregarse en mi espalda –Yo… no te provoco –Rebatí con los ojos cerrados y moviendo mi trasero para frotarlo contra sus piernas.

-Te deseo Bells… -Susurró en mi oído –Cuatro días no son nada para apagar la necesidad que siento por ti –Y diciendo esto movió una de sus manos entre mis piernas, moviendo delicadamente sus dedos entre mis pliegues, repartiendo la humedad de mi excitación.

-Te deseo Emm –Dije poniendo mis manos tras de mí y aferrándome a sus nalgas por soporte y por gusto (Emm tiene un trasero para morirse).

De pronto me encontré recostada de espaldas sobre unos helechos, y a Emm sobre mí. Sonriendo me dijo

-Te voy a probar otra vez Bells, pero no te vas a venir hasta que yo te dé permiso –Y diciendo esto hundió su cabeza entre mis piernas, lamiéndome dolorosamente lento. Su lengua parecía estar en todas partes a la vez, de pronto circulaba mi clítoris, de pronto me penetraba, o simplemente recorría mi canal. Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mis pechos pellizcándolos suavemente y con la otra acarició mi sexo, penetrándome lentamente pero hasta el fondo.

Mi cabeza comenzó a girar de un lado a otro, desesperada por alivio, pero la bola de fuego que se formaba en mi interior no dejaba de crecer y crecer sin estallar.

-Emm! Más fuerte… más rápido! –Le pedí.

-Nop –Respondió -Me gusta demasiado estar aquí –Dijo dándome otro lametazo.

-Emm… déjame acabar… quiero reciprocar! –Grité desesperada.

-Tentador… -Me dijo –Pero me gusta tenerte a mi merced así como ahora… Qué hacer? –Dijo hablando contra mis labios vaginales, sin dejar de estimularme –Mmmmmmh –La deliciosa vibración de sus palabras me empujó un poco más allá.

Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de sus caricias, restregando su rostro en mi sexo más rápido, más fuerte… Pero Emm estaba en control y presionó mis caderas contra el piso, inmovilizándolas.

Yo volví a gemir de frustración y de pronto Emm me dijo

-Ahora Isabella! –Y chupó mi clítoris con fuerza y me penetró con dos dedos curvándolos ligeramente hacia mi ombligo, llegando a ese punto preciso que desató mi orgasmo… uno de los más fuertes que he tenido.

Mi espalda se arqueó y grité su nombre en éxtasis. Él sigió lamiéndome hasta que me recuperé, y entonces con mi super -fuerza nos giré, quedando yo sobre él.

-Te gusta tentarme Osito? –Dije mientras mis dedos recorrían sus deliciosos músculos abdominales –Te gusta tenerme rogándote? Indefensa? Mojada para ti? Mmmmh?

-Mierda Bells! –Exclamó cerrando con fuerza los ojos –Si, me gusta… me gusta que estés mojada para mí…! Me gusta que ruegues por mí…

-Bueno, a mí me gusta tenerte erecto y listo para mí –Le dije chupando fuerte en el hueso de su cadera, lo que hizo que su pelvis se proyectara hacia adelante y de sus labios saliera una sarta de maldiciones.

Con toda la lentitud del mundo tomé su erección y mirándolo a los ojos saqué la lengua y lamí la gota de humedad que se había reunido en la punta.

-Mmmmh… delicioso –Le dije y lamí un poco más mientras mi mano bombeaba lo que no me cabía en la boca. Y entonces comencé a chupar, recorriendo todo su pene con mi lengua, acariciándolo, tentándolo. Y con mi otra mano me comencé a tocar entre las piernas, dándome placer a la vez que lo complacía a él.

-Aaaaagh! Bella, Osita, tú ganas! –Gimió mi Osote, hecho arcilla en mis manos.

-Mmmmmmmh… -Respondí con su erección casi hasta mi garganta y dos dedos dentro de mi sexo.

Después de un buen rato de esta tortura decidí que ya estaba bien y moviéndome a velocidad vampírica me senté sobre él, empalándome en él de una sola vez, sorprendiéndolo.

Comencé a cabalgarlo fuerte y duro, sabiendo que ambos queríamos encontrar nuestro alivio y él me tomó de las caderas y me penetró a super velocidad. Yo me agaché para besarlo y su boca me recibió ansiosa.

Poco después yo grité

-Emm… mierda… voy a acabar… fuerte… duro!

Él aumentó el ritmo y mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse desatando mi orgasmo. Un par de estocadas después me siguió Emmett, gritando mi nombre.

-No sabes lo contento que estoy de no tener que usar más condones –Me dijo cuando nos recuperábamos abrazados en el piso, sobre los helechos.

-Mmmmmh… -Ya no quería hablar más, sólo quería fundirme en la piel de mi Osito, sabiendo que ya nunca más tendría que separarme de él.

…oOo…

Tres días después nos dirigimos a la casa, desnudos y sucios, pero felices y por el momento, satisfechos.

Entramos por la ventana de la habitación de Emm y nos dirigimos de inmediato a su baño privado a darnos una larga ducha. Emm tomó una esponja y enjabonó todo mi cuerpo con body wash, poniendo especial atención a mis pechos y a entre mis piernas. Luego me enjuagó y lavó mi cabello, lo enjuagó y me besó castamente.

-Ahora es mi turno –Le dije, y poniendo un poco más de body wash en la esponja procedí a lavarlo, recorriendo cada músculo de su enorme cuerpo. Luego le ordené que se arrodillara para poder lavar su cabello, y él aprovechó su posición para besar mi estómago y mis senos. Parecía que no podíamos tener las manos alejadas el uno del otro.

Cuando por fin estuvimos limpios fue momento de vestirnos. Alguien (presumo que Alice) había dejado una muda de ropa deportiva de mi talla sobre la cama. Emm me ayudó a vestirme para no destruir mi único vestuario y entonces se vistió él.

Se sentía raro usar ropa luego de una semana de vivir como salvajes en el bosque cazando y cogiendo, pero debíamos volver a la familia, que estaría esperándonos para saber toda mi historia.

Tomados de la mano salimos de la habitación de Emmett (ahora nuestra habitación) y nos dirigimos al living, donde se encontraba casi toda la familia (excepto por Edward que estaba en la sala de música).

Todos nos recibieron con muestras de entusiasmo y me sentí bienvenida y aceptada como nunca antes. Pertenecía a esta familia… Emmett me había regalado lo que nunca tuve, una mamá y un papá que cumplieran con sus roles y hermanos en quienes apoyarme.

-Bella! Cómo te sientes querida? –Preguntó Esme preocupada.

-Bien, gracias… ya estoy aprendiendo a beber sangre animal, aunque no es tan buena como la humana –Dije con remordimiento al recordar los dos hombres que asesiné.

-No, no lo es –Acordó Jasper –Pero abstenerse vale la pena –Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bella, cuéntanos qué fue lo que te sucedió desde el principio por favor –Dijo Alice molesta por no saber.

Así es que les conté cómo James me había contactado, cómo me había engañado, me había convertido y me había hecho beber de los humanos, y finalicé contándoles cómo me había tratado de violar y de la súbita explosión de luz que aturdió a James y me permitió acabar con él.

Todos me escucharon en silencio y Emmett sostuvo mi mano durante toda la narración, dándome ánimos para continuar con el relato.

Cuando terminé Carlisle dijo

-Bella, siento mucho lo que has vivido, créeme que si hubiéramos podido te habríamos evitado todo ese dolor… pero algo bueno ha salido de todo esto… tu ya eres una de nosotros, te reencontraste con Emmett y tienes un don.

-Un don? –Pregunté.

-La luz que explotó es, me imagino, la manifestación de un escudo físico, y el hecho de que ninguno de los dones de los integrantes de la familia te afecten habla de un escudo mental muy poderoso –Me explicó.

-Por eso no podía verla cuando se estaba transformando! –Dijo Alice –Al no poder verte asumimos que habías muerto!

-Exacto –Concedió Carlisle –Ahora sería interesante explorar el manejo que puedes tener sobre tu escudo, si puedes proteger a alguien más, por ejemplo.

-Lo que sea que quieran hacer va a tener que esperar. Le pedí a Bella que se case conmigo y ella aceptó, así es que tenemos una boda que organizar! –Dijo Emmett mirando a las chicas pero especialmente a Alice.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –Chilló Alice y nos abrazó a ambos –Esto no lo vi venir, me alegro tanto, una boda! –Dijo vibrando de la emoción.

-Pero supongo que podemos coordinar unas horas a la semana para explorar tu escudo –Insistió Carlisle profundamente interesado.

-Supongo… -Le dije. La verdad es que nada me interesaba aparte de estar con Emm todo el tiempo, él me hacía sentir segura, por lo que organizar una boda o aprender a usar mis poderes no era una prioridad en mi mente.

-Oh esto es tan emocionante! Tenemos que hacer la lista de invitados –Dijo Esme –Por supuesto el clan Denali, algunos de los nómades, Peter y Charlotte… será adecuado invitar a los Volturi? –Se preguntó.

-Los Volturi? Realmente quieres involucrarlos a ellos, traerlos a Forks? –Preguntó Emmett súbitamente nervioso –Y las Denali… bueno, yo había pensado en una ceremonia más privada…

-Qué hay de malo con las Denali, Emm? –Pregunté sabiendo que eran casi familia de los Cullen.

-Yo… este… nada… son buenas chicas –Dijo mirando el suelo.

-Nada? No pasa nada? –Pregunté sabiendo que había gato encerrado. Miré al resto de la familia y todos evitaron mi mirada –Habla Emm!

-No es nada importante… es sólo que bueno, tu sabes que he sido soltero mucho tiempo, y a veces las Denali… me consolaban –Dijo y de haber sido humano se habría sonrojado.

-Quieres decir… todas ellas? -Dije yo horrorizada. Cómo podía competir yo con esas mujeres que estaban dispuestas a meterse todas juntas a la cama con Emmett? Organizaban malditas orgías y ahora Esme las quería invitar a mi matrimonio. Me llevé una mano a la boca y me puse de pié.

Emmett hizo lo mismo.

-Osita, ellas ya no significan nada para mí –Me dijo rogándome con la mirada.

-Necesito… necesito estar sola –Le dije y salí de la casa rumbo al bosque. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar mi mente, y haberme enterado de que Emm organizaba orgías con las "amigas de la familia" me habría hecho querer vomitar de haber sido humana. Pero era vampira, y no me quedó más que correr por el bosque hasta hartarme.

Llevaba un buen rato a solas cuando de pronto sentí una presencia tras de mí. Me giré de repente y vi que era Alice.

-Qué quieres? –Le pregunté, enojada con todos.

-Hablar contigo Bella… las cosas no son tan terribles como parecen… lo de las Denali quedó en el pasado desde el momento que Emmett puso sus ojos por primera vez en ti.

-Cómo voy a competir con esas orgías? Yo nunca… -Dije avergonzada cayendo al suelo descorazonada. Cómo mantendría a mi marido satisfecho después de que él había probado… eso? Toda la seguridad ganada en los últimos días pareció esfumarse.

-Shhhhh… Bella créeme, te entiendo… cuando Jazz y yo nos conocimos, yo también era virgen. Él en cambio… venía de varias décadas de sexo utilizado como recompensa a sus hazañas militares. Orgías y matanzas, la sed de sangre y la lujuria mescladas… Créeme que no fue fácil aceptarlo, y muchas veces me sentí insegura, pero mi don me dijo que Jazz es mi alma gemela y que cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho quedaba en el pasado. Yo me entregué a él tan inocente como tú a Emmett, y aprendimos a amarnos juntos. Dime una cosa Bella… en algún momento has visto a Emmett insatisfecho sexualmente a tu lado? Has sentido que necesita más?

-N… no –Le dije a Alice abrumada por las confesiones que había compartido conmigo –Siempre parece contento y queriendo más… -Dije pensando en la última semana que habíamos pasado redescubriéndonos.

-Es porque es tu alma gemela! Tú lo completas y él a ti… No tengas celos de las Denali, ellas fueron sólo una entretención en la vida de Emmett… un juego cuando estaba demasiado aburrido de esperar por ti.

-Estás segura Alice? –Le pregunté emocionada… yo quería creerle con todo el corazón pero algo en mí aún me hacía dudar.

-Completamente Bella… Lo supe desde que naciste. Ahora regresemos a casa, que Emmett se debe estar trepando por las paredes de los nervios.

-Está bien… regresemos… -Le dije abrazándola –Gracias Alice, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

-No hay de qué Bella, ahora somos hermanas!

Y sin más corrimos de regreso a casa. Cuando llegamos Emm estaba sentado en el porche con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos sujetando su cabeza.

-Bella, Osita! Estás bien? –Me preguntó lanzándose hacia mí para abrazarme fuertemente.

-Bien –Le dije –Ya pasó…

-Lo siento Bells… por tener ese pasado… pero no te conocía, y me sentía solo… -Dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus perfectos rasgos reflejando su preocupación.

-A mí me interesa nuestro futuro Emm –Le dije sentándome en las escaleras y él me imitó sentándose a mi lado –Me interesa saber que yo voy a ser suficiente para ti… siempre…

-Bells, tú no entiendes todo lo que yo te amo… va mucho más allá de lo sexual, va mucho más allá de cualquier cosa que haya sentido jamás. Te amo con mi cuerpo y con mi alma, y es por eso que me quiero casar contigo… porque estoy seguro de que lo nuestro es para siempre.

-Está bien –Le dije suspirando y poniéndome de pié –Levántate que hay mucho que organizar para la boda… y no podemos olvidar invitar a las Denali –Y diciendo esto entré a a casa dejándolo con la boca abierta.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Próximo capítulo el matrimonio!**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola chicos! Por fin el capítulo de la boda… espero que les guste y no dejen de darme su opinión… Ya nos estamos acercando a la recta final de este fic… hay algo que les gustaría que sucediera especialmente? Acepto pedidos!**

**Un abrazo**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 27**

Some Things you'll do for money

some you'll do for fun

but the things you do for love are gonna come back

one by one.

_Love, love, love/The Mountain Goats_

**Emmett POV**

Las semanas pasaron en un torbellino de actividad por la boda. Se estaba transformando en un evento mucho más grande de lo que ninguno de los dos quería, pero la familia estaba emocionadísima de esta oportunidad de hacer una gran fiesta con todos sus amigos e introducir a Bella oficialmente al mundo sobrenatural. Ante esto Bella y yo nos encogimos de hombros y los dejamos ser.

Las invitaciones fueron enviadas y las respuestas fueron inmediatas y entusiastas… todos asistirían al evento.

Mientras Alice, Esme y Rosalie planeaban los detalles del evento, Bella y yo no escurríamos al bosque para estar juntos, cazar o hacer el amor.

Yo no podía esperar a que fuera el gran día, lo único que quería era amarrar a Bella a mí para siempre y que parara la incesante actividad a nuestro alrededor.

Una tarde nos encontrábamos en el bosque, recostados en el suelo, acariciándonos suavemente luego de una maratónica sesión de sexo cuando Bella tristemente dijo

-Quisiera haberle dado algo de clausura a Charlie…

-A qué te refieres Bells? –Pregunté.

-A que él nunca va a saber qué pasó conmigo, simplemente desaparecí… él se va a pasar años preguntándose qué fue de mí, buscándome –Dijo tristemente.

-Mmmmmmh… podríamos tratar de orquestar un accidente… aún tenemos tu camioneta en el garaje… -Le dije pensando en las posibilidades.

-En serio Emm? –Me preguntó ella entusiasmada –Oh no sabes lo feliz que me haría… es lo único que me queda por cerrar de mi vida humana.

-No hay problema Osita… te amo –Dije besándola suavemente en los labios.

-Y yo a ti –Respondió ella profundizando el beso.

…oOo…

Para cuando llegamos a casa todo era un frenesí de muestras de telas, vestidos, trajes, decoraciones y mujeres locas.

-Bella! Por fin llegaste! –Dijo Alice que al no poder ver a Bella en sus visiones nunca podía predecir donde nos iríamos ni cuánto nos demoraríamos. Era fantástica la libertad que eso nos daba –Agh! Estás toda sucia otra vez! –Exclamó –A la ducha de inmediato, no quiero que vayas a manchar el vestido con tierra ni "esencia de Emmett".

-Ok, ok, ya me ducho… -Respondió Bella entregada levantando las manos en señal de que se daba por vencida –Vienes Emm? –Me preguntó coqueta. No tuvo que preguntar dos veces.

Después de una larga ducha en la cual nos lavamos mutuamente, Bella por fin se vistió y bajó al living a ver cosas del matrimonio y yo me dirigí a la sala de juegos donde estaban Jasper y Edward.

-Emm! Hermano, qué tal van las cosas? –Preguntó Jasper lanzándome una lata de cerveza.

-Entre Bells y yo, todo bien… pero las mujeres allá arriba están trastornadas! Nunca imaginé que mi matrimonio causaría tanto revuelo –Respondí dando un largo trago a mi cerveza.

-Lo sé, Alice ya ni quiere tener sexo conmigo porque dice que está muy ocupada organizando todo –Dijo Jazz cambiando de canales a la tele a velocidad vampírica.

-Lo mismo con Rosalie! –Se quejó Edward –Se la pasan viendo revistas y tomando y comparando notas.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para recuperar a nuestras mujeres! –Exclamé –O bueno, a las suyas, Bells y yo no tenemos problemas –Admití.

-Suerte la tuya –Dijo Jazz –Desde que ustedes decidieron casarse que Alice ni me mira.

-Mmmmmh… debe ser un gen femenino que a Bella le falta -Pensé en voz alta –Pero tengo algo que nos va a entretener mientras continúan los preparativos de la boda.

-Perfecto! –Exclamó Edward leyendo mis planes en mi mente.

-Les molestaría explicarme? –Preguntó Jazz cabreado.

-Tenemos que fingir la muerte de Bella para que Charlie deje de buscarla. Como tenemos la camioneta podríamos lanzarla a un barranco y llamar anónimamente para informar que la vimos…

-Y el cuerpo? –Preguntó Jazz –Tendríamos que robar un cuerpo?.

-Nah, el cuerpo se cayó al mar hace semanas. Es la única manera que puedo pensar de darle un poco de clausura a Charlie… Porque la otra alternativa es quemar y enterrar la camioneta y que nunca vuelva a aparecer, pero eso no soluciona el problema.

-Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer –Dijo Edward.

-Ni yo –Dijo Jasper bebiéndose lo que quedaba en su lata de cerveza y poniéndose de pié.

…oOo…

Después de cumplir con nuestro plan de tirar la camioneta por un acantilado hacia el sur, cerca de Olimpia, Jasper llamó a la policía para reportar un auto que se había desbarrancado. Luego regresamos a casa corriendo y nos dedicamos a beber un poco más.

…oOo…

**Bella POV**

Me estaba volviendo loca la jodida boda! Lo único que quería era que todos estos preparativos se acabaran de una vez para estar a solas con Emm.

Bella tienes que elegir las flores!

Bella tienes que elegir los vestidos de las damas de honor.

Bella tienes que decidirte por los partes de matrimonio.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

Por eso cada ciertas horas, Emm y yo huíamos y nadie nos podía atrapar, porque nadie podía vernos.

Yo estaba tolerando bastante bien la dieta vegetariana, a pesar de que la encontraba asquerosa y que nada se comparaba con el dulce néctar que era la sangre humana, era capaz de alimentarme de animales (especialmente carnívoros) y mis ojos comenzaban a tener un tinte anaranjado en vez del rojo furioso con el que desperté a esta nueva vida.

Y los días pasaron… y sin darnos cuenta cómo, llegó el gran día. Por fin se acabaría esta tortura espantosa que precedía al matrimonio y comenzaríamos a vivir en paz.

Por primera vez me entregué voluntariamente a Alice, de madrugada, para que me hiciera ver lo mejor posible. Si tenía que enfrentar a las mujeres que habían sido el pasado de Emmett quería lucir como un futuro espectacular.

Demoramos horas en que Alice terminara con mi cabello haciéndolo lucir fantástico con un moño "casual" y lucí un vestido azul marino con ribetes blancos que me hacía lucir elegante y sofisticada. Además Rosalie ayudó a hacerme la manicura y pedicura para eliminar los restos de tierra de mis manos que quedaban de mis escapadas al bosque con Emm.

Cuando terminamos yo lucía como toda una dama, y si puedo decirlo yo misma, me veía jodidamente bien!

Temprano por la mañana llegaron los primeros invitados, el nómade Garrett, Peter y Charlotte, el representante de los Volturi Demetri (quién me trajo de regalo un cofre con una obscena cantidad de joyas en su interior), el clan irlandés y varios otros que fui conociendo a medida que me los presentaban. Cuando ya era casi medio día llegaron los Denali.

Carmen y Eleazar fueron los primeros en presentarse, muy cordialmente. Eleazar se me quedó mirando largo rato y me dijo

-Bella, tu escudo es increíblemente poderoso… Has aprendido a usarlo?

-No… no he tenido tiempo, sólo lo usé en una ocasión, e hice explotar media cabaña.

-Me gustará conversar contigo más adelante –Me dijo en voz baja. Yo asentí y sonreí ante el trío de perras que venía a continuación.

-Bella –Nos presentó Alice –Estas son Tania, Kate e Irina.

Yo al verlas casi me desmayo. Las tres eran hermosísimas mujeres rubias y elegantes que me sonrieron con toda amabilidad. Yo quise sacarles los ojos a las tres al imaginármelas nuevamente en la cama con Emmett.

Emm posó una de sus manos firmemente en mi cintura y las saludó con el mismo entusiasmo que usó con cualquier otro invitado. Yo me cuadré de hombros y forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro. Después de todo era yo quién se casaría con Emmett, no ese trío de barbies rusas.

-Bella –Dijo Kate tomando mi mano –Estamos tan felices de conocerte al fin!

-No podíamos esperar a verte! –Dijo Tania.

-Nos moríamos de curiosidad de saber quién se habría quedado con nuestro Emmett –Dijo Irina. Con eso me hizo hervir la sangre, y el agarre de Emmett se hizo más firme, como para asegurarme de que no me lanzara a por las cabelleras de esas… esas… Aaaahg!

-Bueno –Dije sonriendo con la mandíbula tensa por el esfuerzo –Aquí me tienen…

-La mujer más hermosa del mundo –Dijo Emm interrumpiéndome.

-Aaaaaaaw –Dijeron las tres súcubos –Emy está enamorado –Dijo Tania.

-Más que enamorado –Dijo él besando mi coronilla y acariciando mi cintura con movimientos circulares, tranquilizadores.

-Nos alegramos por ustedes –Dijo Kate y con eso entraron a la casa a saludar al resto de la familia.

-Bells –Me susurró Emmett al oído –Estoy muy orgulloso de cómo manejaste la situación… Después de todo eres una neófita y yo casi me esperaba que les arrancaras la cabeza a las tres…

-Son nuestras invitadas Emm, por supuesto que no las descuartizaría antes de que me vean casarme contigo. Ahora, si las veo propasarse una sola vez… -Amenacé.

-No va a pasar, tranquila Osita –Me dijo girándome para enfrentarlo –Te dije lo hermosa que te ves hoy? –Me preguntó –Eres la mujer más linda del mundo, y en unas horas vas a ser sólo mía –Dijo y me besó. Comenzó como un beso suave, apenas un roce de labios, pero rápidamente escaló a un beso apasionado y completamente inapropiado para hacerlo en público, con Emm agarrando mi trasero a dos manos y yo abriendo su camisa y haciendo saltar un par de botones.

Simplemente nos perdimos en el momento.

-Ejem –Sentimos a Alice aclarándose la garganta junto a nosotros –EJEM! –Gritó cuando no nos soltamos el uno del otro, perdidos en nuestra lujuria –Lo juro, son como animales… voy a tener que buscar un balde de agua fría o la manguera del jardín para separarlos como a los perros… -Se quejó y tomándome del brazo me separó de Emm –Hora de retocar tu maquillaje –Dijo y me arrastró escaleras arriba mientras Emm y yo nos mirábamos con ansias –Emmett anda a cambiarte de camisa! –Le ordenó la pequeña dictadora, y es que yo casi se la había rasgado en nuestro pequeño arranque de pasión.

Emm me guiñó un ojo y corrió a nuestra habitación mientras Alice me arrastraba a la suya, o debo llamarla el "cuartel general de la boda", donde ningún hombre era bienvenido, ni siquiera Jazz.

-Bella, mira el desastre que hiciste en tu cara, pareces un payaso con el labial todo corrido! –Dijo y procedió a quitármelo y a maquillarme de nuevo –Crees que serás capaz de controlarte por unas horas más hasta la ceremonia? –Me preguntó. Yo me encogí de hombros y sonreí beatíficamente. Alice gruñó y me llevó del brazo al primer piso donde todos estaban reunidos previa la ceremonia, que sería a las 6 de la tarde.

Alice me entregó una copa de champaña y me llevó a conversar con los invitados para conocerlos un poco antes de la boda.

…oOo…

Llevábamos dos horas arreglándonos para la boda. Alice rehízo completamente mi maquillaje y mi cabello fue arreglado en un moño alto que despejaba mi cuello, haciéndolo lucir largo y elegante.

Mi vestido era, por supuesto, de diseñador y encargado por internet con todas mis medidas, ya que yo todavía no podía acercarme a los humanos. Alice me hizo elegir entre tres modelos y yo elegí el que me pareció más sencillo. Pero al verlo en vivo y en directo qué equivocada estaba! El vestido tenía todo un armazón interior que me apretaba las costillas y hacía que la falda se viera más amplia.

Rosalie fue la encargada de vestirme cuidadosamente para que yo no destruyera el vestido con mi super-fuerza y una vez que estuve vestida me pararon frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero. Aspiré violentamente enterrándome un fierro del arnés del vestido en el costado al verme… me veía… hermosa. Por primera vez en mi vida podía verme y decir que me veía algo más que linda.

Porque antes era una humana común y corriente, y luego como vampiro había vivido como una salvaje con ropa destrozada o desnuda, el cabello lleno de nudos y barro por todos lados. Ahora, viéndome limpia y bien vestida y maquillada pude verme como una verdadera belleza. No tenía nada que envidiarle a las Denali.

-Rose, Alice… Gracias… -Les dije emocionada –Gracias por encargarse de hacerme lucir bien en el día de mi boda, gracias por encargarse de todos los detalles… gracias hermanas…

-Aaaaaaw! Bella, no hay nada que agradecer –Dijo Alice abrazándome –Lo hicimos felices y de todo corazón.

-Eres de la familia Bella –Dijo Rosalie sencillamente.

-Ya es hora! –Dijo Esme entrando a la habitación. Pudimos escuchar a Edward comenzar en el piano la tradicional marcha nupcial y Esme, Rosalie y Alice salieron de la habitación en fila, y luego entró Carlisle por mí, tomó mi mano, me la besó y la enganchó a su brazo.

-Bienvenida a la familia Bella, esto lo hace oficial –Me dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar bajando la escalera. Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa como para contestar y simplemente le sonreí.

Salimos al jardín trasero que las chicas habían arreglado para hacerlo un lugar paradisiaco, lleno de flores y enredaderas. Los invitados se sentaban en sillas de madera especialmente encargadas para la ocasión, y se veían entre la vegetación cientos de pequeñas luces blancas.

Pero nada se fijó en mi cerebro realmente porque mi único foco era Emmett al final del pasillo, luciendo más guapo que nunca en su esmoquin negro.

Finalmente Carlisle me entregó a Emm depositando mi mano en la suya y Eleazar comenzó a dirigir la ceremonia. Fue una ceremonia corta, distinta a las ceremonias humanas porque las palabras "para siempre" adquirían un significado completamente distinto. No me importó, yo quería miles de años junto a mi Emm.

Cuando fue el momento de intercambiar promesas ambos teníamos lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo Emmett, prometo amarte y protegerte, cuidarte y respetarte por todos los días de mi vida. Tú me salvaste Isabella, de una vida en soledad. Tú me hiciste volver a apreciar la vida y me haces feliz con sólo existir. Cuando creí que te perdía, perdí la voluntad de vivir, y ahora que te tengo nuevamente a mi lado no te voy a volver a dejar sola nunca más. Te amo con todo mi corazón, gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa –Me dijo Emm mirándome a los ojos y tomando mi mano fuertemente entre las suyas.

-Yo Isabella prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi existencia. Antes de que tú aparecieras en mi vida ésta era completamente plana, estaba vacía, pero tú lo llenaste todo de color y emoción, me enseñaste a vivir, me aceptaste con todos mis defectos. Te amo Emm, y es para siempre –Le dije mirándolo a través de mis pestañas y agradeciendo que me fuera imposible derramar lágrimas, o de lo contrario habría arruinado el delicado maquillaje que me aplicó Alice.

Entonces Eleazar nos hizo la pregunta de rigor, y ambos dijimos que sí, queríamos casarnos. Luego preguntó si nadie se oponía y afortunadamente nadie se opuso (o habría sido descuartizado (a) en el acto) y por último nos hizo ponernos los anillos y nos declaró marido y mujer.

El rostro de Emmett es algo que nunca voy a olvidar. Se veía tan contento, tan satisfecho con la vida que me hizo henchir el pecho de puro orgullo (y se me enterró otro fierro del vestido).

Nos besamos moderadamente esta vez, tratando de mantener la decencia y la ropa en su lugar, y luego caminamos el pasillo hacia el living, donde se celebraría la recepción.

Esa tarde bebimos y bailamos hasta el otro día, cuando Emmett y yo nos escurrimos a nuestra habitación a quitarnos la ropa de fiesta y cambiarnos a algo más cómodo.

Debido a mi estatus de neófita no podíamos salir de luna de miel, por lo que el resto de la familia decidió irse y dejarnos la casa para nosotros solos.

Poco a poco el ruido en la casa comenzó a decaer, hasta que finalmente sólo quedamos Emmett y yo.

Entonces salí del baño vistiendo un conjunto que me había elegido Alice, una especie de babydoll transparente de color negro con unas braguitas mínimas. Solté mi cabello dejándolo caer en sedosas ondas por mi espalda y me calcé unos zapatos negros de taco aguja altísimos.

Emm me esperaba recostado en la cama en sus bóxers negros y nada más. Al verlo casi me puse a salivar… sería posible que este hombre perfecto fuera mi esposo? Sus proporciones eran perfectas, sus piernas eran fuertes y bien definidas, su estómago plano salvo por sus prominentes músculos, su pecho ancho y bellísimo, y su rostro era simplemente adorable, sobre todo cuando sonreía y se le formaban esos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Y él parecía estar pensando lo mismo con respecto a mí, porque me miró con hambre y deseo, y se lanzó sobre mí.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola chicos! Último capítulo de esta historia… muchos me pidieron que me concentrara en la luna de miel y sus pedidos son órdenes… aquí les va.**

**No olviden regalarme sus comentarios y a ver qué les parece.**

**Un abrazo.**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 28**

See The Pyramids

Along the Nile

Watch the sun rise

On a tropic isle

Just remember darling

All the while

You belong to me...

_You belong to me / Bob Dylan_

**Emmett POV**

Una vez que se fueron todos los invitados nos encontramos solos Bella y yo en nuestro cuarto. Bella fue a cambiarse al baño y yo me quedé parado como un idiota en mitad de la habitación.

Desvestirme… Ok, eso es lo que tenía que hacer.

La esperaría completamente desnudo o me dejaría los boxers puestos?

Agh! Odié esta formalidad. Generalmente simplemente uno se lanzaba sobre el otro y nos desvestíamos mutuamente rasgando la ropa.

Pero esta era una noche especial. Esta noche era nuestra noche de bodas, la consumación de nuestro matrimonio, y quería hacerlo bien.

Decidí esperarla en mis boxers y colgar el traje en el closet mientras esperaba.

Y me recosté en la cama a esperar… qué demonios le estaba tomando tanto tiempo? Me empecé a poner nervioso… Quise prender la tele pero no quería que ella me encontrara viendo tele cuando por fin apareciera.

La esperé inmóvil hasta que por fin la puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a contraluz la silueta perfecta de mi esposa. Mi semi erección se transformó en una erección completa. Pero cuando realmente me sorprendió fue cuando apagó la luz del baño y pude notar que usaba un conjunto negro sexi como el demonio de algo transparente, un par de braguitas de infarto y unos tacones de aguja que gritaban "cógeme".

Por unos segundos los dos nos miramos sorprendidos y luego hambrientos. Y entonces no pude más y me lancé contra ella.

Pero Bella fue más rápida y se movió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk… -Dijo con una sonrisa seductora –Tienes que esperar a que yo te dé permiso para tocarme.

-No Bells, ahora eres mía, recuerdas? –Le dije con una sonrisa, acechándola, preparándome para volver a atacar.

-Recuéstate en la cama y deja de ser un niño o no me vas a poder tocar esta noche –Amenazó.

-Bells… -Rogué dando unos pasos en su dirección. Diablos! Estaba tan caliente que casi caminaba torcido!

-Emmett! –Dijo ella como una orden.

Silenciosamente me dirigí a la cama y ella se acercó tras de mí. Una vez que estuve recostado en la mitad de la cama ella se acercó y me ordenó poner mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. Yo obedecí sin más, hipnotizado por su belleza, su figura, su atuendo, su olor… mierda, ese aroma…!

Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi pecho y se inclinó hacia el cajón de su velador, del cual sacó dos pares de esposas. No de juguete, esposas de verdad. No es que no las pudiera romper si quisiera, pero era putamente sexi pensar en ser esposado mientras mi esposa hacía quién sabe qué conmigo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante dejando sus pechos en mi cara y acariciando mi brazo derecho, lo esposó a la cama. Yo no perdí la oportunidad de lamer la piel expuesta que pude alcanzar.

Luego tomó mi brazo izquierdo y procedió de la misma forma, haciéndome su prisionero.

-Eres mío Emmett –Susurró –Completamente mío para siempre –Dijo y restregó su centro en mi estómago. Involuntariamente levanté las caderas tratando de conseguir algo de fricción -Na ah! –Dijo ella riendo –Soy yo la que decide el cómo y el cuándo… hay algún problema?

-No Bells, soy tuyo –Dije totalmente entregado.

Entonces ella se agachó y lamió mis labios, y se retiró antes de que yo pudiera profundizar el beso.

Bella comenzó lentamente a besar el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, sabiendo que eso me vuelve loco, y metió su lengua juguetonamente en la concha de mi oreja, causándome un estremecimiento.

Y comenzó a bajar, besando y mordisqueando mi cuello y mi clavícula, mis pectorales y mi estómago. Cada parte de mí fue besada y adorada, mientras yo no podía poner mis manos sobre ella, y me estaba volviendo loco el no poder quitarle esa tanguita.

Especialmente cuando se giró y quedó sentada dándome la espalda mientras se agachaba para besar mis piernas, mostrándome todo su perfecto culito.

La esencia de su excitación fluía libremente en el aire, encendiéndome aún más.

Mierda!

Finalmente Bella terminó de besar cada centímetro de piel expuesta, y girándose nuevamente se sentó sobre mis rodillas y desgarró sin problemas mis boxers.

Mi erección por fin liberada dio un brinco y pude ver que una gota de líquido pre seminal adornaba la punta.

Bella se lamió los labios y tomando la base de mi pene lamió la cabeza, haciendo un sonido que sonó como "mmmmmh" que hizo vibrar toda mi erección.

-Bells por favor… -Rogué. En respuesta ella sacó su lengua y mirándome a los ojos me lamió y chupó sin piedad mientras con una de sus manos me bombeaba y con la otra acariciaba mis bolas –Bells… no voy a durar mucho –Le dije sintiendo todo mi cuerpo tensarse en preparación para mi inminente alivio.

Bella entonces disminuyó la velocidad de sus caricias sin dejar de lamerme, chuparme y acariciarme.

Varias veces se comenzó a formar mi orgasmo y varias veces ella me dejó al borde y me siguió acariciando hasta hacerme rugir de frustración.

Mi pelvis se proyectaba hacia arriba tratando de follar su boca, pero ella se mantenía en control.

Hasta que, cuando estuve a punto de destrozar el cabecero de la cama en un espasmo, ella comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias chupando más fuerte, lamiendo más rápido y volviéndome loco una vez más… pero esta vez cuando estuve a punto ella continuó, y yo acabé fuerte en su boca, llegando al orgasmo más poderoso que había experimentado.

Bella se tragó toda mi semilla, y sonriendo, trepó por mi cuerpo hasta depositar un suave beso en mis labios.

-Mierda Bells! –Exclamé con los ojos aún cerrados, sintiendo el after shock de mi placer.

-Ahora es tu turno –Dijo ella, y pude ver cómo se posicionaba para quedar de horcajadas en mi rostro –Me quieres dar placer Emm? –Preguntó sensual.

-Mierda sí! –Exclamé –Pero mis manos?

-Nop, sólo tus labios y tu lengua –Respondió ella con su pubis a pocos centímetros de mi nariz.

-Y tus bragas? –Pregunté con voz ronca. Maldita sea quería ser yo quien le arrancara las condenadas bragas.

-Mis bragas las voy a hacer a un lado –Mi dijo haciendo precisamente eso, descubriendo sus rosados labios vaginales perfectamente lubricados –Hazme el amor con tu lengua Emm! –Me dijo y se sentó parcialmente en mí.

Mi lengua inmediatamente se dedicó a la tarea de lamer su humedad y con los labios besé toda la superficie que pude alcanzar. Ella se comenzó a mover de adelante hacia atrás, buscando su placer, gimiendo y gruñendo, mientras yo me encargaba de darle el mejor sexo oral del mundo.

Poco a poco los movimientos de Bella comenzaron a ser más erráticos y al darme cuenta de que estaba llegando al orgasmo comencé a penetrarla más duro, a besarla y chuparla más fuerte, hasta que gritando mi nombre se estremeció por completo y cayó apoyándose en el cabecero.

Con una lánguida sonrisa en el rostro me dijo

-Aún no acabo contigo Emm… estás listo? –Dijo mientras limpiaba mi rostro con la sábana.

-Mierda, si! –Dije con una nueva erección, listo para lo que mi esposa decidiera hacer.

-Bien –Dijo sentada sobre mi pecho y se quitó el babydoll quedando sólo en bragas. Sus pechos eran perfectos y sus pezones estaban erectos, y sólo quise tenerlos en mi boca.

-No te vas a sacar las putas bragas? –Le pregunté con voz ronca.

-Me imaginé que me las querrías sacar tú –Me dijo sentándose cada vez más cerca de mi pelvis.

-Para eso me tienes que soltar Bella –Le dije mojando mis labios que se sentían súbitamente secos.

-Na ah –Dijo y sin previo aviso tomó mi erección y la enterró profundamente en sí, produciéndome una descarga de placer tan grande que por un momento creí que había quedado ciego. Ella gritó y comenzó a cabalgarme como nunca antes, rápido, fuerte, duro. Ninguno de los dos duraría mucho a este paso, pero yo tenía que resistir hasta que Bella llegara a su orgasmo.

Debí cerrar los ojos, ya que la imagen de Bella saltando sobre mí, perdida en la lujuria y sin poder acariciarla me estaba volviendo loco.

Hasta que no resistí más, y liberando primero una mano y luego la otra, la tomé por la cintura y la giré hasta hacerla quedar en 4. Entonces quedó su culito al aire excepto por las bragas, que destrocé con un movimiento de muñeca más rudo de lo usual. Bella jadeó al ya no encontrarse en control, pero se entregó cuando comencé a pasar mi erección por todo su canal hasta volver a penetrarla.

Aaaaaaaaah! Si, eso me gustó más, cogerla duro mientras con mi mano la acariciaba entre las piernas. Pocos minutos después sus paredes se contrajeron violentamente ordeñándome, y yo me dejé ir, acabando fuerte dentro de ella.

Bella cayó sobre la cama de barriga y yo me recosté junto a ella. De pronto ella se giró hacia mí y yo acaricié su rostro, con las esposas aún colgando de mis muñecas.

-La llave está en el velador –Murmuró ella.

Me dirigí a su velador y me deshice de las esposas, guardándolas para otra ocasión.

Bella estaba tendida en nuestra cama completamente desnuda sobre un desastre de astillas y madera producido cuando liberé las esposas, pero pareció no importarle.

-Bells –Le dije acariciando su largo cabello.

-Mmmmh? –Me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Te amo… y lo que hiciste… fue increíble –Le dije francamente sorprendido de que tuviera las agallas de hacer algunas de las cosas que hicimos

-Te amo… y quiero que puedas hacerlo todo conmigo… cumplir todas tus fantasías…

-Bells, tenemos para eso toda la eternidad, y sé que junto a ti nunca me voy a aburrir.

…oOo…

Los días siguientes fueron maravillosos, los dos solos en la casa pudimos prescindir de la ropa, y salíamos a cazar, nos duchábamos y seguíamos haciendo el amor como dos locos.

Exactamente lo que se supone que debiera ser una luna de miel.

…oOo…

Un mes después regresó la familia (previo aviso para no encontrarnos en una posición comprometedora) y aunque fue bueno verlos a todos, extrañamos vivir a solas. Pero lamentablemente Bella aún no estaba en condiciones de moverse a ninguna parte donde hubiera humanos.

Su transición de neófita a vampiro maduro fue lenta y difícil, sobre todo porque ella había probado la sangre humana, y la añoraba… su control durante los primeros años era débil, pero la familia la ayudó a salir adelante sin matar a nadie en el intento.

Una vez que su sed estuvo bajo control viajamos a Denali a ver a Eleazar para que le enseñara a controlar su escudo. Nos quedamos sólo un par de semanas, ya que Bella no toleraba a las hermanas súcubos que insistían en lanzar comentarios sobre mí destinados a hacerle hervir la sangre.

Con los años aprendió por sí sola a manejar un escudo físico sólido e impenetrable, y su escudo mental era infalible hasta donde sabíamos. Incluso era capaz de protegerme a mí cuando lo intentábamos en casa, jugando con Jasper.

No sabemos cómo los Volturi se enteraron de sus habilidades, y le ofrecieron un lugar en la guardia. Bella declinó amablemente, no quería cambiar de dieta ahora que finalmente había logrado acostumbrarse a comer animales.

Pasados unos 5 años de nuestra boda, nos mudamos a Canadá, los dos solos por primera vez. Vivíamos en una cabaña rústica perdida en el bosque que tenía sólo lo esencial… una cama y un par de muebles más. Vivimos en ese paraíso 3 años hasta que comenzamos a echar de menos a la familia.

Entonces nos mudamos a Grand Rapids, Michigan para estar con ellos. Bella y yo decidimos asistir a la Universidad y eso fue un gran ejercicio para su control. Pero salió victoriosa.

El tiempo siguió pasando hasta que un día recibimos la triste noticia de que Charlie, su padre, había muerto de un infarto. Bella estuvo destrozada por meses, pero finalmente entendió que la muerte es el curso natural de la vida. Unos años después murió su madre, y Bella se transformó en el último miembro de su familia, tal como lo éramos casi todos.

Llevamos juntos más de 70 años y yo la amo como el primer día… o mucho más. Es mi alma gemela y lo único constante en este mundo que cambia día a día. Hemos sido felices y le agradezco cada día al ser responsable de que Bella sea parte de mi vida.

**%%%%%%%%%%FIN%%%%%%%%%%**

**Gracias a todos por haberme acompañado en esta historia, lo aprecio de corazón. Espero que les haya gustado el final, un poco abierto, pero así es como sentí que debía ser.**

**Regálenme sus opiniones por última vez, muchos cariños y hasta la próxima!**

**R.**


End file.
